I'm Telling You
by LaFilmeMichelle
Summary: As if college wasn't hard enough on its own, Haley learns that ignorance IS bliss. She's pretty sure she already has her Masters in being 'fine.' And it's only her junior year.
1. Going Home

_**A/N:**__ This is set…I dunno when it's set, but, there's no Derek, Keith is alive, Hayley and Nathan never got pregnant, all is well with Peyton/Brooke/Lucas, and Jake doesn't have Jenny. If anything is unclear, feel free to ask!

* * *

_

**Prologue**

She sat down and made herself comfortable. It was the first time she'd been relaxed in a long time. She wasn't sure before, and that's what was bothering her. But now, she knew. It would have made most people scared, angry, or cry, but she was more relieved than anything. Now she knew what she had to do, but before she did, she just wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm. She sat on the hill where she gave herself to another a few years ago and felt what she did on that same day: love. She smiled and willed the tears that threatened to fall to keep at bay. She stood up, dusted herself off, and began to walk away. As she turned a flower caught her eye; her favorite flower to be exact. It was purple and unlike many flowers most would peg as the most beautiful. Despite her allergy to the bloom, she picked one up and brought it to her nose. She always wondered why girls did that, but here she was, taking in everything she could. The slight tingle she felt getting stronger in her nose and throat reminded her of the fatal attraction she had with this flower, among other things. She took one last look around and whispered to no one in particular.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Can you believe we're already half way through our college career?"

"You know Brooke, the word 'career' implies a salary. Unless you're doin some extra-curricular-"

"P. Sawyer!"

"You left yourself open for that one Tigger."

Brooke gave Peyton a pout that turned into a playful glare, which quickly found itself a smile.

The two were in their apartment. They were waiting for everyone else to arrive. They had both chosen to go to NYC for college, along with Lucas, Jake, and yes, Rachel Gattina. Surprisingly she turned out to be a good and loyal friend. Unfortunately it took her near death experience with Cooper, her parents' death in a plane crash, and her bout with depression to figure out she was indeed an itch who was lucky to be alive. Through Brooke she genuinely changed her ways and warmed her way into the group. Granted, she wasn't as close as everyone else was, but she was in.

Every year the old friends would meet up at a different college to spend a day or two at and then caravan back home to Tree Hill. This year it was NYC's turn. Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Nathan, and Hayley were coming from Duke.

"Where is everyone?! They're late!"

"Brooke, it's 7:59pm. No one is late. They'll be here at-"

Peyton was cut off by the doorbell.

"See? Not late, on time."

Brooke lit up. "Oh! I hope it's Lucas. I haven't seen him, in like,"

"Five hours?" Peyton smirked. Brooke finally reached the door but it opened before she reached it.

"Broody!" Brooke lunged at her boyfriend while Peyton chuckled.

Lucas regained his balance and laughed. "You think I would be used to this."

Lucas kissed Brooke and made his way over to the fridge.

"Rachel!" Brooke proceeded to do the same.

Rachel looked at Peyton. "How long as she been like this?"

Rachel left Jake to fend for himself.

"Generally, since she was born. Specifically, since this morning after finals."

Brooke walked over to the group. "Guys! We have a whole month off! This is so exciting!" And with that she turned to walk towards her room mumbling to herself, leaving the group laughing.

"Are we interrupting something?"

The four heads turned toward the doorway. Mouth, Nathan, Hayley, Skills, and Bevin were all smiles. A series of 'hellos,' 'how are yous,' and hugs ensued.

"What's with all the noise?"

Before anyone could answer Brooke she spotted the newly arrived five. "Hayley! Mouth! Bevin! Nathan! Skills!"

In Brooke fashion she lunged toward the four. Lucky for them she made it a group hug instead of an individual assault.

The group, packed into three cars: Mouth, Rachel, Bevin, Skills; Nathan, Hayley, Brooke, Lucas; and Peyton and Jake.

The ride was full of swapping stories, laughs, and alternate naps. Mouth and Rachel were asleep while Skills and Bevin talked about where they were eating Christmas dinner and the way toilet paper was supposed to be place on the roll. Peyton and Jake didn't fall asleep because one was driving and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Nathan and Brooke were in the backseat. They figured they'd let the two best friends talk to each other since they didn't see each other for a few months. They had a lot to talk about.

Four hours into the drive Lucas was the only one up. Nathan could only talk to Brooke so long about shopping and Hayley didn't want any 'alone' talk with Lucas- not yet anyway. Her nap was disturbed in trice when Brooke's car drove over a pothole. She awoke from her sleep that only lasted twenty minutes.

"Still a light sleeper?" Lucas chuckled.

Hayley wiped her eyes and got her bearings. She then looked over her shoulder before she answered.

"Yes, and they still sleep through Armageddon."

Silence that was once comfortable turned uneasy.

"So, Hayley."

"Luke, we don't have to do this now."

"That's what you said the last time."

"I know."

"But you should talk about what happened, you'll be able to move on."

"What do you think I'm doing?" she snapped. She instantly regretted it. He was just trying to be there for her.

"I'm sorry Luke. It's just, I'm trying to get over it, but it's hard to do that when everyone always wants to bring it up."

"I'm not everyone." Lucas kept his eyes on the road.

"No, you're not. You're my best friend. I promise, I'm fine."

"I'll be here when you realize you're not."

Hayley let a sad smile cross her features. "I know."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know the alerts aren't working, but you can pretty much expect an update every 'business' day. Also, I think I'm going to post at least one more chapter today. Say hi to the grey/blue button on your way out!_


	2. Drinking Courage

**Drinking Courage**

"Home sweet home!" Lucas yelled as he got out of the car.

Everyone got out of the cars, looked around, and smiled at Lucas' comment.

Karen didn't have to look up when the door opened and the bell jingled. The stampede only meant one thing.

"Mom!"

"Well if it isn't my little boy and the rest of the trouble makers." Karen smirked and gave everyone a hug.

After everyone ordered and ate, it was well past eleven in the morning. Hayley had barely touched her food and was leaning on Nathan's shoulder asleep. Brooke, Bevin and Rachael were talking about what they were gonna buy for their families. Jake, Mouth, Skills, Nathan, and Lucas were talking about basketball. Nathan was given an offer to turn pro, as was Skills. Mouth was already the only paid announcer at the college games. Jake still played and enjoyed basketball, but music was his first love. Lucas supported all of his friends. He somewhat lived vicariously through Nathan. He couldn't play basketball, but that didn't stop him from going to whatever games he could.

After Peyton stifled a yawn for the third time Jake spoke up. "Okay guys. Think it's about time to go to sleep."

As if that was the cue to make others yawn, they did. They all agreed to meet up for dinner at Rachel and Brooke's place, which would be easy; considering half of them would be staying there while in town. Of course, they wouldn't be doing the cooking. Karen and Deb had volunteered to go over and cook.

Peyton and Jake were staying at her house, Lucas and Skills at theirs, respectively, Bevin, Rachel, Brooke, and Mouth at Rachel's, and Nathan and Hayley at their old apartment. Parents still weren't really around, with the exception of Karen and Keith, and Deb.

Hayley looked out the window as she passed her parents' home. She felt a pang of loss but quickly shook it off by closing her eyes, willing it to disappear. Some things she just wasn't ready for.

"Hayley?"

She looked up to be greeting by her husband's inquiring eyes. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You don't have to lie to me."

As much as she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to shut him completely out. He deserved at least that much.

"I'll _be_ fine." She genuinely smiled and took his hand. "Want to do something today?"

Nathan decided to let it go, for now. "What about the dinner?"

"We'll do it before. What about a movie?"

He smiled, she'd been wanting to see a lot of those lately. "As long as it's not _Reign on Me_ or _In The Land of Women_. Nothing that's sappy or emotionally involved."

"Deal. What about… _The Invisible_?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

A few hours later the gang found themselves at Rachel's, sprawled all over the floor, stuffed. Karen, Keith, and Deb left a little after dinner and made them promise to be at Tyler's birthday party the next weekend. Of course, they were all going anyway, but formalities were hard to let go of.

It was unspoken but unanimously decided that everyone would be spending the night. They were pretty sure it would end up like this most of the time. Everyone was asleep except Nathan. He made sure not to wake Hayley and stepped into the backyard. He was soon accompanied by Lucas.

"That bad huh?"

Nathan didn't look back but smiled.

"Sometimes."

Lucas sat down opposite his brother. He waited for him to continue.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, I understand. I know it's selfish, but I do. I just think it would be best for both of us if she just got everything out. That way, at least we know what we're dealing with."

Nathan sat down beside Lucas. They both were silent for awhile.

"Is this about her parents or the baby?"

Nathan paused. "I think both. They happened close to each other. She barely got over one and then the other happened."

"We have a whole month Nate."

"I know."

"We're all here. She's going to need everyone when she decides to face things."

"I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

* * *

Hayley leaned against the wall. She woke up when she heard Lucas get up and go outside. She was going to check on him but stopped once she realized that's what he was doing for her husband. She knew she was hurting them both. She knew before, but it was different now, hearing them talk candidly. If not for herself, than she had to get over her issues for them. She went back to bed and decided to start dealing with them tomorrow.

* * *

Lucas looked pensive, as if he had more to say.

"Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at his brother. Even though they didn't grow up together, one knew the other all too well.

"I need her back."

"She'll get there."

"I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell Hayley, but I don't think it's the time."

Nathan didn't like Lucas's tone. He covered up his anxiety and motioned for him to continue.

"The medicine isn't working anymore. They've done everything they can, but it's not enough."

"What do you mean it's not enough?" Nathan was careful to keep his voice down but began to tear up. "There's always something else. What's next?"

"A heart transplant."

"Good, then that's what we'll do."

"Nate, it's going to take a while. I might not-"

"Then we better hurry. Are you on the list?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll get you the best doctors."

"You do realize you're a college student whose broke right?

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad left money."

"Yeah, and you can't touch it until you graduate."

"True. But that doesn't mean I can't sell my apartment."

Lucas chuckled. "As generous as that is, it's not going buy me a heart."

Nathan shuffled his feet. "No, but my salary will."

"Salary? You work at Circuit City, you mean wages?"

"No, umm…you know that offer we were talking about?"

Lucas looked at him inquiringly. "Yes…"

"Well, I took it."

"You took it."

"Yes."

"Does Hayley know?"

Lucas had his question answered by silence. "She's going to kill you!"

"I did it for us."

Lucas laughed a genuine amused laugh. "You mean for you." Lucas regained his composure. "Congratulations, nice knowing you." Lucas started back into the house.

"What?"

"Congratulations on your offer, and nice knowing you, 'cuz Hayley is going to kill you."

Lucas left Nathan alone, mumbling to himself. "No she won't." Nathan attempted to assure his nerves. "Not if I tell her the right way, at the right time. Whenever that is…"

* * *

The next morning Hayley had a blinding headache. She awoke to blankets and pillows everywhere, but no one occupying them.

"No more wine for me." Hayley attempted to get up but was forced to lay back down by lack of strength.

"Talking to yourself now Hales?" Nathan walked over and knelt beside her. He held two aspirin and some water. "Here, take these, go back to sleep. You'll feel better in an hour."

She attempted to grin but it hurt too much. "Thanks babe. Where's everyone else?"

"In the kitchen, cleaning up breakfast. I'm gonna go work out with Jake and Skills. The girls are going shopping later, you going?"

Hayley pulled the covers up to her chin. "No, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll call you when I'm done."

Nathan kissed her temple and walked towards the door. "Okay, call me, you know, if you need anything."

"I will."

Nathan closed the door and waited for the guys. He sadly smiled to himself. He knew where she was going. He was just glad she was finally doing it.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I promise, next chapter you'll know what's on her mind. It's only the beginning. ___


	3. No Anesthesia

**No Anesthesia**

The last time she held the cool metal she was saying goodbye. She was now here to do more of the same. She slowly opened the door, both intrigued and dreading what she might see. Once she was sure there were no webs or spiders occupying them she stepped inside and closed the door. The sudden movement to the house seemed to be welcomed; some dust settled and the powerful odor of an unaired establishment reminded Haley of how long it had been.

She walked further into the house and couldn't escape the memories. They were there with every step she took, in every direction her eyes wandered, and the silence that filled the house was soon replaced by conversation. She could hear her mother and father laughing and talking, her siblings giving each other a hard time; but most of all she could hear her name in the form of her mother's voice. Haley would never hear it again or be able to touch her.

She brushed a tear away and found herself in her parents' room. She couldn't take it anymore. She was engulfed with memories of her mother; her smell, her clothes, her favorite jewelry, the talks they shared, and the plans they made. Finally glancing at a picture of her mother she took the year before, she broke down.

She curled underneath the blankets on her mother's side of the bed. She cried. She cried for what her mother's death did to her family, especially her father. She cried that she wasn't with her when her time had come and for the grandchildren she would never get to love. She cried and tried to release everything she had bottled up inside to make room for herself again. Haley wanted to fight what killed her mother. She cried harder when she realized you can't fight cancer with your fists.

Nathan had finished working out a while ago. He showered when he got back and was looking at pictures from his second wedding. He stopped when he came across one of Haley and Lydia. He closed the album and stood up. It was time to get his wife back.

Haley didn't know how long she had been crying for. Frankly, it didn't matter. She was exhausted. She was drained. Now she just laid there and focused on breathing. That seemed hard to do these days. She didn't have to look up to know her husband was there.

Nathan stood at the doorway for a few moments. He couldn't tell if she was awake or sleeping from where he was standing. His query was solved from a soft assurance from Haley.

"I can feel you."

Nathan made his way toward the bed cautiously. Noticing this, Haley mustered up a grin but remained in her found position.

"You can join me."

Nathan kicked off his shoes and lied next to her. He rolled over to his side and put his arm around her waist. He knew that's what she needed, for him to just be there. She was ready and he knew it. He welcomed the proximity and silence until she spoke.

"We didn't have enough time," she said in an almost whisper. "I didn't get to say good-bye Nathan." Her voice broke as she hastily continued. "She didn't even know I was –"

"Pregnant," Nathan finished for her. He burrowed his chin into her hair and pulled her close. "I know baby, I know."

They lied like that for the whole night. She sobbed at the beginning but after she didn't have any tears left. She conceded as her eyelids lost the battle and shut, letting her get the much needed restful sleep they both hadn't got since her mother died that summer.

_**A/N: **__I know, short chapter, but I promised an update! Yes, next week it'll be longer. Wanted give you something to think about…and now the drama is NOT over. She's been dealing with her mom's death and her miscarriage for a while, so this is not really that far-fetched. But, like I said, although she's accepted it, it's still going to affect her. Plus, she has some other stuff around the corner! Feel free to ask questions/comment/suggest. Already have it planned out, but I LOVE reviews! Who doesn't?_

_**OTHbabe23, Naley, Slavers, HJS-NS-23, and Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23**__: thanks a BUNCH! Didn't respond sooner cuz alerts/reviews weren't working. Have a great weekend!_


	4. Embracing Life

_**OTHbabe23: **__thanks a bunch!_

_**Naley: **__I'm glad what I want to convey without words is shining through!_

_**Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23: **__Glad you enjoyed the humor within. ;)_

_**A/N: **__Song lyrics are mine! OTH is not. Two more days till prom night returns!

* * *

_

**Embracing Life**

It had been a week since Haley had broke down. In all honesty, it was a relief. Everyone didn't know what happened but was grateful that something did. Nathan was elated and it showed. He still hovered around Haley but didn't walk on eggshells anymore. They even resumed their cocky banter. Lucas was happy to see his friend slowly but surely coming back. He would need her.

Haley was at her parents' house cleaning it up. Since it was already paid for, she decided she was going to use it. They had both the apartment and the house now. They would live in both places, but the house would serve as a place where they all could hang out anytime they were in town. They still had Rachel's house, but she couldn't bring herself to sell a home her mother once occupied.

The girls were of course, shopping again. They decided to spice it up and drive an hour outside of town to shop in a near-by city. The boys were at the court and expected Lucas to join them. Feeling a little tired, he decided to stay behind. Once he was at his house he got bored. Deciding he could relax just as much somewhere else, he headed over to where he knew Haley was.

* * *

"You know, I could have been a stalker or someone that was going to rob you."

"Yes Lucas. One of those in Tree Hill? I don't think so." Haley laughed and put down the duster. She walked over to where Lucas sat, kicked her shoes off, laid her head in his lap and swung his arm over her torso, grasping it.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas delayed a response out of confusion. "For what?"

"For going away."

"You never left Hales. You just went to college."

Haley chuckled to his playful obliviousness. "You know what I mean Lukie." Lucas smiled at his nickname.

"You had your reasons."

"Yeah, but that shouldn't have made me…shut you out, in a way at least. When…when she died, I just didn't know what to do you know? I still think that she's going to be at my graduation, that she's going to come down the stairs and say she's glad I came to visit for Christmas." Haley abruptly stopped her explanation.

"What is it Hales?"

Haley sat up in a daze and faced Lucas. "This will be the first Christmas since…that…"

Lucas looked at his best friend with empathy. He would do anything to make her okay, to make her stop crying. The look and the tears that silently streamed down her face made his heart break and matched his. He took her in his arms and held her as they lay on the couch. Both welcomed the silence and the other's embrace. Thoughts flooded both minds: Haley's with determination to take nothing for granted and awe at the best friend she was blessed with; Lucas' with the pride and adoration of a friend who was facing her pain and learning to live again.

After a few moments and right before both would drift to sleep Haley clung on tighter and broke the silence.

"Lucas?"

"Hales?"

She smiled as she nuzzled closer. "You would have made a great uncle."

* * *

As planned, the rest of the gang showed up at the James' residence later that night to help clean up and eat.

For the mean time they were all taking a break and eating pizza the girls made the guys go buy. The radio was on while they made small talk. No one was paying attention to it until an unmistakable voice filled the room.

_But you still linger_

_And the pain stays the same_

_I would give anything at all _

_Just to hear you say my name_

_One last time_

For some reason Haley found a dust bunny to be of great interest. The others didn't know where to look. Nathan was watching her intently and was waiting for a reaction on her part. She found herself somewhat detached from her surroundings. At least for a moment or two.

_But I'll never know_

_The look deep in your eyes_

_Or the assurance you would give_

_Your 'I love you' and 'goodbye'_

_That one last time_

Oblivious to who the song was about Rachel filled the silence. "Geez Haley, what a downer. I didn't know you still were recording," Rachel genuinely inquired.

"My mom," Haley mumbled.

"What?" Brooke asked sweetly as she place her hand on Haley's arm.

"The song. It was for my mother." Haley wiped the tear away that had fallen and looked up at Rachel. She looked sorry. Haley smiled.

"It's okay Rachel," Haley assured her. "You didn't know."

The group began to relax, welcoming that fact that she was even talking about it.

"I didn't know you were recording Hales," Lucas contributed.

It was Nathan's turn to smile. Suddenly, everything was back to normal.

Haley let out a good-natured laugh. "Neither did I."

Everyone gave her a 'are you for real?' look.

"What I mean was, I still go to the studio and record my songs. I told them I wasn't ready to release any of them. Until today that is."

"You mean to tell me that you decide today that you'll release your song and it's on the radio that same night?" Haley shyly smiled and nodded. Rachel continued. "Damn girl. I guess you are the ish!"

Everyone laughed, including Haley. Nathan grabbed Haley in a side hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Haley smiled and looked up at her husband. Things were definitely looking brighter.

Lucas looked on as Brooke smiled and looked directly in his eyes. He loved it when she did that. It made him feel like he was floating. It made him forget what was on the horizon. She quickly kissed him as the group started to play _Taboo_. He glanced at Haley who was genuinely beaming.

_Welcome back Hales._


	5. Like Fresh Old Times

_**A/N: **__Thanks to all who reviewed…you are the best! Again, the song is mine, oth is not. As you can tell, things are getting back to normal. Of course, what the heck is normal in our favorite drama? Hey guys…one more day till OTH returns! _

_**Krizue, ell6ange: **__thanks a bunch!_

_**Locurabella: **__thanks! I luv ur stories as well!_

_**Naley**__: thanks for the song and story compliment!_

**Like Fresh Old Times**

It was the end of the second week of the gang's stay and the day of Tyler's birthday party. As promised and expected, all of them would go to the party and enjoy the oddly mild weather December gave. Considering it was a party for a child, the real partying would continue with a night at Upstage, the club owned by Peyton, Brooke, and Haley but managed by Karen and Deb. Tric was still in existence, but it was an eighteen venue and they were well past that time of their lives.

Nathan woke up first, as usual. He leaned on his elbow and looked at his wife. The sun was shining through the curtain and hit her honey brown hair with radiance. Her arm was up and lying across her face, unconsciously shielding herself from the rays. Nathan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered for her to get up.

"No." Haley pouted and proceeded to put the pillow over her head.

Nathan smiled in amusement and took the pillow away. This turned her pout into playful anger.

"Nathaniel Joseph Scott! Give me back my pillow!" Haley tried to turn to face him, but felt a slight weight on her temple and quickly laid back down. The pain began to dull but its presence remained.

"Hales?" Nathan called. He put down the pillow and kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She slowly but confidently got up and assured him that she was fine, just tired. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Could you get me some aspirin? If you're hurry, you can join me." She smiled seductively and left the bathroom door ajar.

Nathan shook off his worry and headed for the kitchen. It was definitely starting out to be a good day.

Two hours later Peyton and Jake stopped by to pick up Nathan and Haley. Nathan answered the door as Haley was in the room cleaning up the clothes he left on the floor. Five years of marriage and he still couldn't find the hamper.

Jake and Nathan decided to play a quick game of NBA live since they were a bit early. Peyton wondered into their bedroom.

"Why does it seem just yesterday we decorated this place?"

Haley stopped briefly and smiled. "I know. I can't believe we're juniors. In college. So much has happened already. Wonder where we'll all be this time next year."

She finished cleaning up the room and caught Peyton grinning at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Peyton's grin expanded.

"Okay Pey, that's so not a 'nothing' look. What's up?"

Peyton whispered forcefully. "You had sex!"

Haley turned a shade of red. "No I didn't!"

Peyton chuckled. "Yes, you did."

"What would make you say that?"

"You're glowing. And oh yeah…the smell. Gives it away every time."

Peyton was on the bed laughing at this point. Haley sent a prolonged glare at her and then couldn't hold it in any longer. She too joined Peyton on the bed and laughed.

By now the boys had heard the girls in the next room. Curious, they entered the bedroom and looked at each other and back at Peyton and Haley.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

Between gasps for air and clenching her stomach, Haley responded, "we had sex."

This further confused Jake but made Nathan fully aware.

"What?" He looked at his now silent partner. "Oh. Oh!" Jake chuckled and walked back to the family room.

A couple of seconds the laughter died down and the girls collected themselves. Peyton left first. Haley walked up to Nathan. "You can close your mouth now babe."

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. "Let's go guys."

When the four arrived everyone else was already there. Tyler was playing with some neighborhood kids and having a ball in the Astro-Jump. The adults were strewn around the yard and in the house. Lucas and Brooke walked up, each holding a beer.

"Hey guys!" Brooke shouted. "What took you so long?"

Peyton chuckled. "Brooke, you do realize that we're on time, right?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "Oh, whatever. You're here now."

Haley glanced at Lucas. "I thought you weren't supposed to have alcohol with your medication?"

Nathan shifted his weight a little. Lucas did the same; he didn't like lying to Haley, or anyone else for that matter. Despite his trice indecision, he recovered with a smile. "Everything in moderation Hales."

She eyed him for a moment longer and returned the smile. "Okay. Just checking."

Brooke spotted Rachel across the lawn. "Hey Tutorgirl, P. Sawyer, time for girl talk."

Jake, Lucas, and Nathan gave sympathetic glances to Peyton and Haley as they were hauled off by Brooke.

Tyler ran up to the boys. "Luke! Nate!" He tugged on their arms to bring them closer to him. "Do you want to play?"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and back at their little brother. Lucas ruffled his hair. "Sure. What do you want to play?"

Tyler looked in deep thought. Being a three year-old he hadn't quite thought that far ahead.

"I dunno. How about…restling?"

The boys look amused. Nathan inquired, "Wrestling? You want us to wrestle with you?"

Tyler happily nodded. "Yes."

Lucas answered, "Sure." As the two brothers straightened up, Tyler tugged once more on Nathan.

"Yes Ty?"

Tyler motioned for Nathan to come closer so he could tell him a secret. "You can tell your friend he can come to."

All three chuckled. This particular three year olds' definition of a whisper classified as talking. The four made their way to the Astro-Jump to oblige the birthday boy.

The evening came to an end a little after Tyler's third yawn. He was so excited that his brothers got him a Playmate basketball hoop that he wore himself out playing with his friends. As the kids and parents left, those that stayed behind began to help. Haley did her share and then sat down to rest a bit. Tyler made his way toward his 'sister' and climbed on her lap.

"Hawey?"

"Yes little man?"

"Could you sing me our song?"

Haley smiled and nodded. She could never say no to the little boy.

"Okay. But after that you have to go bed."

"Okay," replied Tyler has he stifled a yawn.

_Don't let go_

_I'll always be here_

_Calming your storms_

_And easing your fears_

_Always be you_

_Don't change who you are_

_When you lose sight of hope_

_Just look to the stars_

_Let your light shine_

_In all that you do_

_Remember forever_

_I'll always love you_

Haley kissed the top of Tyler's head that was in her lap. She chuckled at how quickly he fell asleep and yawned herself. Seeing that all the cleaning was pretty much done but the talking far from so, she nestled into the nook of the couch, put her jacket on top of Tyler, leaned back, and welcomed sleep.

Three hours later the gang was at Upstage, of course lounging in the VIP section created by and for them. Bevin, Skills, Rachel, and Mouth were on the dance floor. Jake and Peyton were getting drinks while Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke were taking in the scene. Brooke stopped mid-conversation when she heard the next track.

"Oh my gosh! Broody, dance floor, now!"

Lucas whined. "Brooke, I don't dance if I can't sway or two-step." Brooke gave him puppy eyes while Haley and Nathan laughed. "And those eyes are not going to work with me." Brooke began to pout. Needing a way out, Lucas got a mischievous smile and nodded toward Haley. "But you and Hales should go dance."

Brooke lit back up while Haley sent Lucas a death glare.

"Let's go Tutorgirl!"

Before Haley could respond, she was dragged away for the second time that day.

Six minutes and three songs later, Haley had to pee.

"You didn't even drink anything yet Haley!"

"I know Brooke, but I still have to pee! Look, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll make Peyton come join you on my way to the stall, kay Cheery?"

Brooke gave in. "Fine. But as soon as you get back, you have ten minutes to recoup and then your butt is back on the dance floor. Got it?"

"Yes Drill Sergeant!"

The two laughed and Brooke continued to dance as Haley walked toward the table.

"Hey Sawyer, your presence has been requested, I mean commanded on the dance floor."

Living with her and being her best friend for double digits taught Peyton which battles to fight. This wasn't one of them.

Four songs later the whole group was on the dance floor, half were tipsy, and Haley still hadn't returned from the restroom.

Nathan was still dancing but was looking around for any sign of Haley. When the song was over he shouted to Lucas, "I'm gonna go check on Haley."

"No, it's ok. I'll do it. Dance with Brooke, make a move and you die." Both smirked at one another.

"You sure?" Lucas shrugged and nodded in confirmation. He left the group and headed to the bathrooms.

Haley had just splashed cold water on her face for the fourth time. She had no idea why she was so hot. Like Brooke said, she hadn't had anything to drink. She patted her face dry, straightened herself out and headed out the door. _I just need some air._

Lucas spotted Haley as she exited the restroom and B-lined for the patio in the back. He found her sitting down and leaning on a pillar for support.

"Hales?"

Haley looked up and mustered up a smile. "Lucas."

She noticed his shirt clung to him and he was sweating a bit. She chuckled. "Brooke made you dance after all."

He didn't pay any attention to her comment. He could read her like a book.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just needed some air. I think I got hot flashes from dancing or something." Haley laughed it off and stood up. She actually felt better.

She took Lucas by the arm and dragged him back inside. They joined the rest of the group and eventually drank some more when they returned to their seats. At the end of the night, everyone piled in cabs and slept at Rachel's. The rest of the week would mostly be spent with their families. It was, after all, Christmas break.


	6. Reminding You

A/N: I would like to start off with an apology. It was brought to my attention by echogrl1345 that I spelled Haley's name wrong in the fist chapter or two, inhibiting the reader to continue. It was a mistake on my part; I should have proof-read closer. I spelled hers how I spell mine, so it was unconscious, but an error nonetheless. If I make any more mistakes in this manner, please inform me and I will correct it. Enjoy the rest!

**Reminding You**

_Crap._

Haley shook the tube one more time as if it would shake the answer away. Opening the third and fifteen minutes later her thoughts were undeniably confirmed: she was pregnant.

Pregnant, again.

She wasn't sure what she should feel. Okay, that was a lie. She knew that right now she should be jumping up and down and running to tell her husband. Nathan.

_Crap._

The last time she did this he was on cloud nine. Before descending to cloud one and ultimately crashing into reality, Nathan had been so happy, helpful, and excited. He had three months of expecting bliss only for it to be taken away from him and leaving them with a lifetime of longing. But, this is it. They had their chance again, right?

Haley stood up from the toilet seat cover and stared in the mirror. She was torn. She wanted to be happy. Really, she did. But experience told her she was only fooling herself. She was setting up herself and Nathan for heartbreak. It was a possibility that she could loose this baby as well. It wasn't anybody's fault; her body was just made differently.

She walked over to the bed and willed herself to pick up the phone. There was someone she needed to talk to. Someone she knew would talk to sense into her and remind her of how to do the right thing. In a moment of strength she decided to visit in person. Talking on the phone would allow hesitation to morph into neglect. She threw away the tests, grabbed her keys, purse, and jacket, and headed out the door.

"This is what you want to get Haley?"

Nathan's smile dwindled as he paused for a moment and looked at Lucas. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Lucas was stunned. "Five years of marriage and you would get her _this_?"

Again, Nathan didn't see the problem. He narrowed his eyes and dared Lucas to suggest what was wrong with it. He did just that.

"It's…it's, it's ugly man."

"How do you know, you're not a girl," Nathan retorted.

Lucas looked at the sweater, then back at Nathan. "Dude, remember that poncho she had in…"

Lucas didn't have to finish. Nathan grabbed the sweater and put it back on the rack.

"I get it."

The two laughed and made their way through the store. It was the week before Christmas and he still hadn't got her a present. After seeing nothing of interest they headed for another store.

"So what did you get Brooke?" Nathan asked after they exited the store.

"Oh, well, I learned to stay away from clothes. That's her thing. So, I got her this trip to California for the both of us. What do you think?" Lucas looked beside him but Nathan wasn't there.

"Nate?"

Lucas turned back to find Nathan looking through a storefront window. Lucas joined him and followed his gaze. He smiled.

"I guess you found it."

Nathan finally looked at his brother and smirked. "I guess I did."

Karen was cleaning up a customer's table when she heard the bell ring, signaling that someone had entered. Out of habit, without looking up, she bellowed out her intro.

"Hi, welcome to Karen's Café. Pick a seat and I'll be right with you."

"I'd like to order some advice."

Karen looked up and smiled. It was Haley.

"For you, anytime. It's even on the house."

Haley returned the smile and took a seat on a stool. A few minutes later Karen joined her on the opposite side of the counter.

"So, what kind of advice do you need tonight?"

Haley paused for a brief moment and decided it was just best to say it.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Karen stopped rearranging the counter, walked around, and engulfed Haley in a hug. "Congratulations."

She pulled away and noticed Haley's expression. It was happiness but laced with uncertainty.

"But you think what happened last time will repeat itself."

Haley let a small smile creep across her features and let out a sigh.

"How do you do that?"

Karen leaned against the counter with her side. "How do I do what?"

"Read me like Lucas reads his books."

Karen chuckled. "You've been with me since elementary school. That and you wear your heart on your sleeve. I've known you long enough and what you've been through to know how your brain works. You want to believe everything will be okay but you can't."

"I want to. I really want this baby. I just don't know what to do. Should I tell Nathan? But what if I miscarriage before I even show? I could spare him and not tell him till then."

Karen took one of Haley's hands in hers. "Haley, you don't know what will happen. Nathan loves you. More than anything. He'll want to be there for you no matter what. Don't keep this a secret."

Haley felt some of her resolve returning. "I know. Thanks Karen."

"For what? You already were going to tell him."

It was Haley's turn to laugh. "I know, but I just needed to reason out loud."

"We all do."

Both women smiled at one another. "How about some-"

"Mac and cheese."

Haley chuckled. "Thanks Karen."

"Coming right up." Karen turned and walked toward the kitchen. "And Haley?"

"Yes?"

"Do not let that baby call me grandma." She smoothed out her hair and apron. "I'm way too young."

Christmas day came soon after. The big Christmas celebration would be held at Haley's house. It was Christmas morning and following tradition, Haley and Nathan exchanged one gift. Nathan was so excited that he brought Haley's gift into the room before she woke up. He placed it in their closet. After waiting for a total of three minutes, he began to wake her up like a little kid.

"Hales. Hales. Haley, wake up!"

"No more cookies."

"What?"

"What do you want?"

Nathan laughed, "What about cookies?"

Haley sat up and leaned back on the headboard. "What are you talking about?"

"You said 'no more cookies.'"

Haley turned a shade of red. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Whatever," Haley ceded, his excited state rubbing off on her. "Presents!"

"Me first!"

"To open or give?" Haley inquired.

"To give."

Haley clapped her ands in anticipation. "Okay, where is it?"

"You have to get up."

Haley stood up. "Okay."

"It's in the closet."

Haley walked over and opened the door. She gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"Nathan," she managed to get out, never taking her eyes off of the item. "It's, it's…I."

"So you like it huh?"

Nathan came from behind and put his arms around Haley.

"I love it. It's beautiful." She kissed him and picked up the instrument. It was an acoustic guitar, pewter grey with silver chords. Upon closer examination she found their initials in the back.

She smiled. She was truly happy. She wanted to make Nathan feel the same way. Haley put the guitar down and walker over to her dresser. She pulled out a box and handed it to Nathan.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

Nathan smirked and opened the box. He held its contents up in brief confusion.

"I think you gave me the wrong gift. These are yellow…baby socks." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait a minute, whose having a baby?"

Haley loved how dense he could be sometimes. She took a step closer.

"We are."

Nathan froze and looked at Haley.

"We're what?!"

_**Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23**__: No worries about reviewing…happens to all of us! Glad you enjoyed the song and hope this chapter answered your question…or at least shed some light on it!_

_**Ell6ange, HJS-NS-23**__: Thanks for the constant support and reviews!_

_**Naley:**__ Glad I could oblige! You are so on it with the signs. Thanks for enjoying Tyler! I had fun writing him. I want that name for my boy…in about four years. ___


	7. Spring Forward

A_"I think you gave me the wrong gift. These are yellow…baby socks." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait a minute, whose having a baby?"_

_Haley loved how dense he could be sometimes. She took a step closer. _

"_We are."_

_Nathan froze and looked at Haley._

"_We're what?!"

* * *

_

**Spring Forward**

"We're going-" Haley couldn't finish her reply. Nathan had supernaturally lunged at Haley, engulfing her in a fierce hug.

Kissing the top of her head and slowly pulling back, he looked into her eyes and gave her the smirk. "So, we're pregnant."

Haley chuckled. "No, _I'm _pregnant, _we're_ having a baby."

Nathan continued to leave the big grin plastered on his face as he wiped a few strands out of her face. "We're having a baby."

* * *

Seven hours later it was time to open presents. Haley nodded to Karen in assurance that she told Nathan. It was Tyler's third Christmas and needless to say, he was excited. After he opened up most of his presents, the adults dug in. A series of oos and ahs broke out as each revealed their gifts. The small chatter was interrupted by a scream. More like a shriek. 

"LUCAS!" Brooke gasped. "OH MY GOSH!"

After startling everyone Brooke began to jump around and hurled herself towards Lucas, kissing him all over his face. "Thank. You. So. Much!" Brooke yelled out between kisses.

Nathan looked over at Lucas and laughed. "Guess she likes it."

While Brooke was still excited and Nathan and Lucas laughed, Peyton chimed in. "Care to enlighten us why she is hysterical?"

"I would like to know," contributed Haley.

Nathan filled them in. "It's a trip to California for Spring Break."

The group shook their heads in laughter and continued to open gifts. When everyone was done Karen stood up.

"There's one more gift to open."

Keith dragged something in and placed it in front of Nathan and Haley. Nathan knowingly signaled for Haley to open it.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, finally somewhat calm after her outburst.

"Honey, why don't we let them open it?" Lucas replied. He too was intrigued but wanted to see what was inside without further delay.

Haley unwrapped the abnormally big gift. She turned to Nathan who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She then gave Keith and Karen a nod as a tear of gratitude escaped her eye.

"That's my old crib!" Tyler squealed. It wasn't out of jealousy but of pride.

The rest of the group didn't know how to respond. They weren't sure how to approach the baby topic.

Lucas was the first to speak up. "Haley?"

"Yes Uncle Luke?"

The tension in the air dissipated as Lucas got up and hugged Haley tight. "Congratulations Hales." He then turned to Nathan and gave him a manly hug. "You too little brother."

The group followed suit as the girls fussed over Haley and the boys hung out with Nate.

* * *

An hour later the group said their good-byes and parted ways. Lucas and Brooke were the last to leave. 

Brooke hugged Nathan and Haley. "Bye Hot Shot, Tutor Girl." She then stooped down and patted Haley's stomach. "Baby Scott."

* * *

New Year's Eve followed quickly. After the new year the group would have three days before they would have to head back to school. Nathan and Lucas were sent to the store to get some last minute items. 

"How come you haven't told Haley yet?" asked Nathan.

Lucas continued to examine the paper plate he was holding. "Why haven't you?"

Nathan looked at Lucas. "It's your secret to tell. She's your best friend though Luke. You gotta tell her."

"I'm talking about your secret Nate. She's your wife."

Both brothers shopped in pensive silence for a few moments. Nathan broke it first.

"I asked you first."

Lucas sighed in amusement. "I was going to, but then she got news that she was pregnant. I don't want to take that away from her."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "My reason is more of the same. I don't want her to think I'm leaving and choosing basketball over her. I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

The Scott boys pulled up to the cashier. "Haley would understand. You just have a decision to make. But, you should make it together."

Nathan knew what he had to do, he just wanted to prolong it.

"Let's make a deal," Nathan suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucas inquired.

"I'll tell Haley when we get back to school. You tell her when you want, but before you go on your trip with Brooke. Deal?"

Lucas pondered the proposal for a moment. "Deal."

* * *

Four days later the group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways: Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton, Jake to NYC; Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Bevin to Duke. 

It was late so no one dared to unpack. Lucas decided to stay the night at Brooke's since Peyton was at his place with Jake. They just turned out the lights when Brooke spoke into the dark.

"Did you tell Haley?" Brooke asked softly.

"No." Lucas responded. "I think I'm going to tell her after my next appointment. I'm already ahead so I don't have to do any make-up work when I miss a quarter. I'm going to Tree Hill for treatment after our trip. I'll see her then. They'll be there for spring break."

Brooke grabbed his hand while they remained on their backs. "Is it okay for you to go on the trip?"

Lucas gave her hand a light squeeze. "Yup. I already cleared it with the doc. I should be good to go. The transplant is set for the summer. The drugs will work until then."

A tear escaped Brooke and was soon followed by a stream. She was doing what he wanted, living like he had all the time in the world. She scooted next to him and brought his arm around her.

"I love you Lucas."

"You too Cheery."

* * *

The next day presented rain and woke Haley a little earlier than usual. _I guess the baby's changing my body already_. She got up, careful not to wake Nathan like he always did her. She wandered through the living room into the kitchen and fixed herself some toast. It was nine in the morning and Haley nearly dropped the knife she was holding when the phone rang. _Who the heck is calling this early?_

She grabbed it on the second ring to preserve her husband's sleep. She grumpily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_May I please speak with Nathan Scott?"_

"He's not available right now. This is wife, can I help you?"

"_Oh, hi Mrs. Scott. Could you tell your husband that practice starts at noon next Wednesday? He also needs to bring his license and social security card."_

Haley was baffled. _What was he talking about?_ She regained her thoughts and focused back on the conversation.

"Sure. And who should I tell him is calling?" Haley inquired sugary sweetly.

"_Kyle from the New York Knicks."_

Haley paused. "Okay, I'll let him know."

She hung up the phone and put down the knife. Suddenly she wasn't hungry any more.

Suddenly she didn't mind waking her husband.

* * *

_**xNaley-2158x, ell6ange, krizue**__: luv ur reviews!_

_**daymiracle**__: glad you like it, hope you continue to enjoy!_

_**ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23**__: did I fulfill your hopes? ___

_**Naley**__: thanks for your continued interesting reviews. Love ur comments!_

_**HJS-NS-23**__: as always, thanks!_


	8. Spring Back

**ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23**: glad I helped you out a bit.  And yes, loved the Naley last night…forgot how much I missed it. How tight was Peyton with her "gimme five minutes"? Priceless! "Dude, it's prom!"

**OTHbabe23:** sorry if this isn't what you expected (below). But hope it's just as good!

**Krizue, DukeForever: **glad you guys enjoy it!

**Daymiracle**: maybe she shouldn't have put the knife down. ;)

**HJS-NS-23**: promise you'll find out within the next two chapters about Lucas.

* * *

**Spring Back**

****

She leaned against the door and drilled holes in the back of his head, willing him, daring him to wake up. _Maybe I should have kept the knife handy_. She continued to stare at him and thought of the most effective way to approach the situation. _Should I cry? Should I play coy? Should I kill him?!_

Her thoughts were interrupted before they produced an answer. Nathan began to stir and reached for Haley. Realizing she wasn't there he rolled over to lie on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Today was the day he would have to tell her. Or at least the day he should.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his morning haze as he felt another presence, his wife's. He swung his legs so that his feet rested on the floor. He looked at his wife in amusement.

"Hey babe. What are you doing up so early?"

Haley shifted. It was then that she was going to play it dumb. At least for a few moments. She willed herself to walk over to him and kiss him lightly on the forehead, kneeling down in front of him.

"I think the baby is already beginning to change me," Haley truthfully replied. "I was hungry. That, and it was raining." She placed another kiss on his left cheek.

"Really," Nathan responded. He had no idea what was going on.

She kissed his other cheek. "Really." She kissed his chin, making sure that part of the kiss included a portion of his bottom lip. "You got a call this morning."

Nathan was getting turned on by the moment. It was getting hard to focus. "Huh?" he stuttered. "Who was it?"

After Haley gave him a kiss on the mouth she paused and looked him in the eyes. "Kyle from the Knicks. He said to tell you practice starts next week and not to forget your IDs." She swiftly stood up and headed for the door.

Nathan, after closing his mouth from shock, opened it again, "Haley! Wait!."

She turned around to face him and felt a wave of dizziness hit but shook it off. She was determined to stand her ground.

"No Nathan. I will not _wait_. When did you accept the offer? What are you going to do about school? Were you planning to take me with you? What about the baby? Are you going to repeat your father's history?"

Haley noticed the panged look on Nathan's face, but couldn't stop. Hormones took the wheel.

"You gave me all of that grief when I went on tour and now you are doing the same thing." Haley shook her head. Her comments seemed to be addressed to herself and no longer directed at Nathan. She was swaying and holding on to the wall for support.

"I love you Nathan. Why would you do this? I can't do this anymore. I can't take anything else."

Nathan was purely confused and remorseful at this point. She was rambling; that was normal, but there was something in her eyes that was different.

"Nathan, I…I."

Haley reached for the other wall as her weight shifted sideways. All of a sudden the doorway she was going to lean on wasn't where she remembered it to be. She vaguely remembered hearing Nathan scream her name as she gave in to gravity.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Short, I know, but I'll be busy tomorrow so this is just in case I don't update till Monday. At least you get two in one day, right? And don't worry…there is SO much more in store…_


	9. Watch Me Sleep

_**Krizue, ell6ange**__: I know, not fair, but we like drama! ___

_**Naley**__: As always, luv ya!_

_**HJS-NS-23**__: Lol, I know, and I left you hangin again!_

_**Daymiracle**__: Loved your review!

* * *

_

**Watch Me Sleep**

Four hours, thirty-two minutes, six seconds. That was how long his wife's eyes remained closed. He found himself sitting at her bedside and lying in her lap. He didn't even wait for the ambulance. He scooped her up and fled to the car, carefully speeding all the way to the hospital. The first hour he was asked to leave. Since granted entrance, he hadn't left her side. That was three hours, thirty-four minutes, and eighteen seconds ago.

Nathan was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard shuffling outside the door. Immediately thinking it was the doctor with more news he jumped up and met those outside. To his surprise he found Skills, Bevin, and Mouth. He greeted them with a small smile.

"Yo, how is she?" Skills asked.

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "They said she was just stressed and dehydrated. As long as she takes it easy, she'll be okay."

Mouth fumbled with his hands in his pockets. "When is she going to wake up?"

"When she's ready. It's up to her," Nathan sighed.

"Can I sit with her for awhile?" Bevin asked permission.

"Sure."

Bevin entered Haley's room while the boys took a seat outside.

"So, she just, collapsed?" Skills inquired. "Were you with her?"

Nathan looked guilty but decided it was going to come out anyway. He told Skills and Mouth about the deal he took and what it led too.

Mouth somberly asked, "So, you're leaving us?"

"If Haley says it's okay. There's a lot to think about. I took it before I knew she was pregnant."

Skills started laughing. "She found out, huh? Then she probably tore you a new one."

Once their laughter died down, Skills put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You know, if this happens again, I'm killing you."

Nathan sighed. "You'd have to get in line."

* * *

Two days later Haley had been home for a day and they still hadn't talked about Nathan's NBA move. He was trying to avoid adding on to her stress, so he decided not to bring it up until she did. Sick of avoiding the subject, she did just that.

Haley was lying on the couch with her feet in Nathan's lap as he was playing video games.

"Luke knows, doesn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Nathan fiddled with the control. "Knows what?"

"About you and the Knicks. You told him. It's not something you can hide. It's pretty big news. You had to tell someone. Your someone, other than me, is Luke. So, he knows."

Nathan stopped the game and looked at his wife. "Yes, he knows. I told him when we first went back home." He stopped there. He knew Haley by now. She would control the rest of the conversation and where it went.

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"Believe it or not, this week."

Haley studied her husband's face. He wasn't lying, she knew it, but she wanted to make him squirm. She let silence fill the air for a few moments, enjoying the fidgeting her husband was practicing.

"I believe you," she sighed. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Two hours later they made a deal. Nathan was going to wait until spring quarter to play with the Knicks. I know this timeline for the NBA is off, but just go with it. Once that time came, Haley would move with Nathan to NYC and attend college with the rest of her friends up there. She hated to leave Mouth, Skills, and Bevin, but she was getting more and more excited about being with her other best friends.

The talk had exhausted Haley, for no apparent reason, considering she was sitting down on the couch. She chalked it up to the stress of the situation and was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

She groggily answered, "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Tutor Girl! How are you?! How's the baby?! Is my little niece or nephew alright?! What about Nathan, do I have to kill him?!"

Haley chuckled as she couldn't answer any of Brooke's questions before she fired out another one. She heard some static and arguing. Soon it wasn't Brooke's voice anymore.

"Hales?"

Haley laughed, "Yes Luke?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"The baby?"

"Yes."

"Is Nathan alive?"

Haley chuckled, "Yes."

"Alright then. Love you," Lucas paused. "And so does Brooke."

Haley smiled as she could see their interaction in her head. "Love you guys too." She looked over at Nathan. "I think your brother has something to tell you, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Hales."

"Bye Luke. Tell Brooke the same."

Haley handed the phone to Nathan. He animatedly told Lucas their plans for New York and she watched as his face lit up. He really wanted this. As long as they stayed together, she could give him that.

* * *

It was two months later and the beginning of March. Haley was out shopping with Bevin for more maternity clothes. She was pretty big for being in her fourth month and hated any physical activity; that included breathing.

"Bevin, I need to sit down. Could you go get me some water?"

Bevin immediately obliged with a smile.

Haley watched as her friend walked away. She was going to miss her. Bevin was really the only girl she hung out with at Duke. _At least she has other friends and her boyfriend here. She'll be okay_ Haley assured herself.

The last couple of weeks Haley had woken up with a headache. The doctors told her she was dehydrated. _I freak'n drink more than eight glasses a day. How much more hydrating do I need_?

Haley was going to continue her rant but was met with Bevin's return and some water.

"Thanks Bev."

She downed the water as well as two Aleve. Bevin noticed.

"You okay Hales? You've been taking those a lot lately."

Haley put her glass down. "Yeah, I'm good. They help with dehydration."

Haley slowly got to her feet and put her arm out. "Shall we?"

Bevin smiled and joined her. "Yes I am. Let's go make Tutor Wife look Tutor Hot."

* * *

Later that night, exhausted from shopping, Haley fell asleep on the couch waiting for Nathan to return from playing basketball with the boys.

Nathan arrived to see her cuddled up on the couch, pillows and blankets surrounded her. She was hot one minute, cold the next. He kneeled down and watched her sleep. He loved doing that. _God she's beautiful_.

He kissed her forehead when she faintly stirred. She turned to her other side and snuggled against the back of the couch. He was about to head to the kitchen when he noticed a few red spots on her pillow. It was blood.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, cruel! But I needed to speed things up so they wouldn't drag. I promise I'll put a fair mix of filler and drama in the chapters to come. I'm thinking about five more chapters. Thanks for being supportive. I'll update Monday!_


	10. For You I Will

_**A/N**__: So humbled by the reviews. Pressure:)

* * *

_

**For You I Will**

"Haley!" Nathan shook her gently. "Haley!"

Haley stirred, slightly alarmed and slightly annoyed? "My gosh, Nathan, you scarred me!"

"I scared you?! Look," he pointed towards her pillow, "Why are you bleeding?"

Haley looked at where her head lay a few moments ago. _Okay, so there were a few spots, nothing to worry about._

"Probably from my nose being dried out. It happens," Haley shrugged.

Nathan continued to kneel in front of her unconvinced. "I still think you should get it checked out."

Haley sighed. Nathan was always over-protective, and with her being pregnant, it was going to only get worse. So, she did what she always did because she knew it was out of love: she obliged him.

"I will. I'll go do it tomorrow when I wake up." She smiled and looked up at him. "Promise."

Nathan's stern face slowly faltered and melted into a grin. "In the mean time, I'll watch over you and make sure you're okay." He began to lift her, despite his wife's protests.

He put her down and tucked her into their bed. He got up to change, kissed Haley on the forehead, and got up.

"Need anything?"

Haley smiled. "Just you."

* * *

The next morning greeted Haley with an empty space beside her. She fiddled around until she felt a piece of paper.

_Hales,_

_First of all , GET UP! Second, the doctor is expecting you. Call me as soon as it's over and let me know how it went._

_Love you!_

_Nate_

Haley took a shower, ate breakfast, and headed to the clinic. For some reason she was nervous. _It's nothing. Just a check-up_.

* * *

"Haley Scott?"

"Here." Haley got up from her seat and followed a lady who matched her in height and was wearing Looney Tunes scrubs.

The lady smiled as she took her vitals. "How far along are you?"

Haley returned the smile and unconsciously patted her stomach. "Four months."

"Ah," the nurse chuckled. "The four month bump."

She finished checking out Haley. "Yup. If I look like this already, wonder how big I'll get."

The nurse finished writing on the chart and led Haley inside the exam room. "I've seen a lot of mothers-to-be. Each one is different. You should be fine." She instructed Haley to change and lie down. She turned to leave.

"Dr. Morris will be in in a moment."

"Thanks."

Three minutes later a woman in her late thirties knocked and entered. She was surprisingly beautiful. Haley was immediately intimated but relaxed as she turned out to be possibly the most warm and easy to talk to person she had ever met.

"And how long has your nose been bleeding?"

"Just once, last night. My husband panicked and made me come today."

Dr. Morris adjusted her glasses and looked at Haley. "Any other symptoms…dizziness, fatigue…headaches…"

"Now that you mentioned it," Haley interjected. "Yes."

Dr. Morris chuckled. "Yes to which one?"

"All of them." Haley nervously played with her hands.

"Well, these are pretty normal when you're pregnant. What about these headaches? Can you describe them?"

Haley paused in thought. "Sort of like a searing pain. Most of the time they're really sharp and then begin to quickly dull, but they're still there."

Dr. Morris seemed intrigued. "And how often to you get these headaches?"

Haley's fiddling increased, as if she was a little girl in trouble. "Oh, about once a…day."

Dr. Morris looked mildly concerned but seasoned it with a smile.

"What to you take for the pain?"

"About five Aleve."

"A day?"

"A day," Haley confirmed. Her relax state quickly turned into on of agitation. "Oh my gosh! Am I hurting the baby? Is that why my nose was bleeding?"

Dr. Morris interrupted Haley's rant with her hand and a chuckle. "Whoa, slow down there Mother Bear. No, you aren't hurting the baby…yet. You should limit your prescription intake. In the meantime, we're going to figure out what's causing these headaches." Her tone turned serious. "We're gonna run some tests and see what we're dealing with. It could be nothing at all."

Haley eased a bit at this. "When will we know?"

Dr. Morris looked over the calendar as she filled out a slip. "We should get back a few of the tests by Thursday. The others we won't know for another two weeks. I'll look over them and give you a call. Sound good?"

"Sure." Haley hesitated. "Could you call my cell? I don't want to worry my husband if it's nothing."

Dr. Morris nodded. "Sure thing." She gave Haley the slip and left her to dress.

* * *

No sooner had Haley finished up with her tests that her phone rang.

"Hi honey." Haley smiled. She already knew who it was.

"Hey, how did it go?"

Haley didn't want to lie to Nathan but she also didn't want him to worry. "Good. Everything looks okay. They ran a couple of tests and stuff." In order to avoid any questions, she continued. "I also just need to make sure I schedule the rest of my appointments and get a transfer doctor for NY."

_It wasn't a complete lie. I did look into a transfer._

This seemed to draw Nathan's attention elsewhere. "Yeah, we should definitely look into that. So, I guess I'll see you at home."

"Yes you will. I'm going to take a nap, but wake me when you get home. We'll eat dinner."

Haley could feel him smiling over the phone.

"Okay beautiful, until tonight."

"Love you Nate."

"Love you Hales."

* * *

Bevin barged in the Scott apartment. "Two more hours!"

Haley seemed un-phased at Bevin's entrance. Skills was not too far behind her. Bevin took a seat next to Haley while Skills joined Nathan on the floor immersed in video games.

"Want to go get food?" Haley asked. In all honesty she was tired of sitting on the couch.

"What if we miss the beginning?" Bevin whined.

"Bevin, like you so loudly announced upon your entrance, _Grey's_ doesn't start for another two hours."

Bevin thought about it, jumped up, and extended her hand. "Okay Hales, food it is."

Ten minutes into the show Haley's cell rang. She quickly answered it as she received a death glare from Bevin. The boys chuckled.

Haley answered on the fourth ring in the kitchen. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Haley? This is Dr. Morris."

Haley cleared her throat. "Oh, hi! Did you get the test back?"

"Yes, and they all look good. Just take it easy. I'll give you a call in about a week with the other results, kay?"

Haley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, thank you Dr. Morris."

She smiled and hopped (as well as a pregnant woman could hop) back to her seat. Luckily it was commercial.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"Dr. Morris. She said everything looked good."

Nathan looked relieved and laid a fat one on Haley's lips. "That's good to hear."

* * *

_**ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23, OTHbabe23, ell6ange, daymiracle, dukeforever**__: thank you sooo much for your enthusiasm and reviews!_

_**Krizue**__: thanks! Yup, trying to be a good updater….I've failed in the past!_

_**Naley:**__ I'm glad they have peeps in NY too. They're gonna need it!_

_**xNaley-2158x**__: I know, bad me for the cliffhanger! But, I had to. Hope you were obliged!_

_**HJS-NS-23**__: Hm…twins, not a bad idea. :)_


	11. Listen To My Eyes

**Listen To My Eyes**

The third week of March was hotter than Haley remembered. Maybe it was the fact that she was 'with child,' but every degree seemed like it was ten. She lied on the couch, her new favorite spot, but soon decided that the couch against her skin was doing more harm than good. It was making her sweat.

She got off the couch and pulled some ice cream out of the fridge. Careful to take her phone and keys with her, she walked out the back door and into their makeshift backyard. She sat down slowly, welcoming the breeze, and began to eat her ice cream contently.

The rest of the carton and half an hour later Haley drifted off into a light sleep. Two minutes later her phone alerted her of its presence.

Fumbling from almost-sleep she answered, "Hello?"

"Hales, get up."

"Why must you _always_ call me when I'm about to go to sleep?"

"Because you need to stop being lazy and do something besides sleep," Lucas chuckled.

Haley removed the strands of hair that had flown into her face. "You know, you sound more and more like her everyday. You're even beginning to act like her, all giddy and un-broody."

"Who?" Lucas inquired.

"Brooke, dork," Haley replied. "She's rubbing off on you. I want my best friend back." It was Haley's turn to giggle.

Lucas soon joined in. Once the laughter subsided, Haley was curious as to why he was calling.

"So, what do you want Luke?"

She could hear Lucas smile. "I can't just call my best friend to chat?"

"You can, but we usually do every other day. You called yesterday and you're supposed to call tomorrow."

Both knew the other too well. "Are you still going home next week?"

"Yup. Why?"

"I need to tell you something, but need to do it in person."

"Oh," Haley responded. "Is everything all right? Why can't you tell me now? Aren't you gonna be in California?"

Lucas chuckled. "The rambling again I see. Yes, everything is all right, it's something I need to share in person, and I'll be in California for the first half of the break. I'll be in Tree Hill after."

Haley let out a breath. "Good, you scared me there." Haley thought a moment. "Oh my gosh, are you gonna propose to Brooke?!"

"No Hales, calm down," he chuckled. "At least not yet." He felt bad for getting her hopes up, but then again, she was on an emotional rollercoaster these days.

Glad to know nothing bad was happening and that Lucas still confided in her when he had Brooke, Haley was relieved.

"So, tell me about this party tomorrow night."

"Well, Bevin, Skills, and Mouth are throwing a going away party for us tomorrow. I'm not sure what's happening, but…"

Haley relayed the information she knew to Lucas, content with the fact that she was leaving one set of friends in tact, officially secure that their friendship would endure the distance.

* * *

"Ready for this?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked up the sidewalk. 

"Yes, but it's going to make it real. I'm going to miss them." Haley's eyes started to well.

"Don't cry babe, we're not gone yet, and even when we are, we'll still keep in touch."

Nathan was trying his best to assuage his wife. Pregnant Haley proved most difficult.

Haley sniffled and instantly turned cheerful. "You're right. Let's get this party started!"

Nathan just laughed and followed his wife into the house. All those inside were there to wish them well and bid them adieu.

* * *

The party was in full-swing even though it was only eight in the evening. The gang had opted to have the party a little early, considering Haley got tired easily and they had to get on the road the next day. 

After saying a few hellos Haley stepped in the backyard to get a little air. Out of habit, she checked her phone and saw that she had two missed calls. Scrolling down she saw one was from Brooke and the other one was from a number she didn't recognize. Curiosity got the best of her. She decided to call the unknown number.

The caller picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" inquired a sweet professional voice.

Haley stuttered, "Uh, I'm Haley Scott, someone called this number earlier?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Scott, it's Dr. Morris, how are you?"

Haley relaxed. "I'm good. Just at a going away party for me and my husband. Did you get the rest of the results?"

Dr. Morris paused for a moment. "Yes, I did. I think it's best if we discuss them in person."

Haley sighed. _What was it with people not wanting to talk to her over the phone today?_

"Do you think you can tell me now? I'm leaving tomorrow for Tree Hill, and then New York the next week."

"Well, it's your choice." Dr. Morris sounded hesitant to continue. "Now, keep in mind, we need to do more extensive tests to find out exactly what we are dealing with."

Haley didn't like where this conversation was going. She couldn't take suspense these days.

"You can just say it Dr. Morris. It's better that way."

"The tests showed some abnormalities."

"Abnormalities?"

"Yes, you have a growth." Dr. Morris took a deep breath. "It could be nothing to worry about, so we'll need to do some more tests."

Haley collected herself and forced herself to ask what she needed to know. "Worst case scenario?"

"A tumor. Possibly cancer."

* * *

Haley was exhausted. They were now on their way to Tree Hill. She was a crying mess the night before. She was going to miss her friends deeply. The other reason was the uncertainty of her health and what it would mean for her family. 

Although she opted not to tell anyone until she was sure of the results, Nathan could tell that she wasn't fine. He had begged her over and over to tell him what was wrong. She would simply look at him and attempt to ensure him and herself that she was just sad and tired. He would give an unconvinced smile, squeeze her hand, and continue driving.

After a couple of naps Haley awoke to find them twenty miles outside of Tree Hill. She yawned and ran her hand through Nathan's hair.

"Sorry, I was trying to stay awake with you," Haley offered as she stifled another yawn.

"It's okay," Nathan chuckled. "You needed it."

He glanced over and took her hand in his. "This is the last time to day I'll ask you so you don't kill me." Nathan's smirk was bordered with curiosity. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Haley looked at her husband. Some part of her wanted to tell him, but most of her didn't. He didn't need baggage when he was playing professional basketball as a rookie and she didn't want to admit that anything could be wrong.

"I'm fine. I promise."

* * *

_**Vampiregirl, OTHbabe23, **__**TutorGal23, brucas3: **__luv ur reviews!_

_**xNaley-2158x:**__ hope this quenched ur thirst…at least a little. ___

_**HJS-NS-23**__: thanks. Think you'll be watching the spin-off with Addy?_

_**Echogrl1345**__: thank you._

_**Krizue**__: how clever u r!_

_**Naley**__: thanks, I like the Bevin/Haley too. I LOVED when Bevin told Rachel off in the bathroom. That was awesome._

_**Soundinmymouth3, daymiracle**__: I might take you up on your suggestion!_

_**Ell6ange:**__ pregnant now or before? Lol, was the protectiveness cute or annoying?_


	12. Brace For Life

**Brace For Life**

"Dinner tonight at Karen's and Keith's?"

Nathan absentmindedly replied, "Sounds good." He was engrossed in his video game.

Haley chuckled. _What is it with grown men still being attached to video games?_ She scribbled a note on the door just in case he forgot.

Nathan put the game on pause when he heard the door open. He turned to Haley. "Where are you going?"

Haley didn't want to lie but she told herself she was doing it for him. "I'm gonna run some errands and go visit with Karen before dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm good. I'll be back before you miss me." She leaned in and gave Nathan a kiss and headed out the door before she heard is reply.

"Not possible."

* * *

"It's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Your incessant hand wrangling for one."

Haley looked down. Sure enough, she was playing with her hands again.

"And you're biting your lip. I don't know you, but that's pretty much the universal habit of deep thought or nervousness." The doctor chuckled. "Ready for these tests?"

Haley was a bit calmer but still nervous. She stopped playing with her hands. "As ready as I'll ever be Dr. Macy."

* * *

Haley was waiting for the call about her test results the next day as she was watching Nathan play basketball with a random guy at the River Court. Well, she wasn't really watching Nathan, more like looking in his direction. She was really looking past him and out towards the water. She always liked the water. It calmed her. She needed to stay calm; especially when she had a piercing headache and a baby due in five months.

_I wonder when I'm going to hear from Dr. Macy_.

As if he heard her, her phone rang. She stepped away to take the call.

"Hello."

"_Hi, Mrs. Scott?"_

"Yes?"

"_This is Dr. Macy, we have your results. I know you requested to have them read to you over the phone, but I would like for you to come in. Is that okay?"_

Haley thought for a moment. She didn't have anything to do at the moment. Her indifference soon turned into panic. _If everything was all right they would have told me over the phone._

Not wanting to alarm Nathan of her agitation, she told Dr. Macy that she would be right over and put her cell back in her pocket.

She rubbed her back and walked over to Nathan. He and the other man were taking a break.

"Honey, I'm going to go take a walk in the mall. I'm hot."

"Want me to go with you? Should you do all that walking? What if you get tired?"

Haley chuckled and smiled warmly at his sincerity. "I'll be okay. That's why I'm going by myself, walking at my own pace, stopping to sit down and eating a lot of ice cream."

Nathan laughed. "Okay, but keep your cell with you."

He bent down and gave her kiss. She waved goodbye to her husband and his new friend.

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm looking at doctor."

Dr. Macy smiled. "That's good. I went to school for a long time and paid a lot of money for other people not to know what they're looking at."

Dr. Macy pointed to the base of Haley's skull in the X-ray, his voice becoming somber yet confident. "I'm sorry to inform you Haley, but you do have a tumor."

Haley continued to stare at Dr. Macy's mouth. Maybe if she concentrated really hard he could take those words back. She was in shock, she knew that, but she didn't hear anything else after the word 'tumor.' She wasn't aware of the tears that fell or the blood that dripped from her biting her lip so hard. She wasn't aware that she was shaking. She also wasn't aware that Dr. Macy had been calling her name for at least a minute.

Soon she felt hands guiding her to sit down. It was when she was forced to carefully and comfortably sit down that she heard him. She looked at him, hopelessly, only to meet his eyes that had hope for the both of them.

_So I'm going to die like my mother._

"Haley, listen to me. There's some more good and bad news. We caught it early so there's a ninety percent chance you'll survive." Dr. Macy paused and then continued, "But you would have to do two rounds of chemo before we can go in and remove it."

He met her confused eyes and continued to explain as he knelt in front of her. "The thing is, the chemo could hurt the baby."

Haley found her voice. Its strength surprised even her. "No. I won't do anything to hurt the baby."

Dr. Macy's confident demeanor shifted into a more personable form. "Haley, that would give you the best chance."

"How long do I have?"

"What," Dr. Macy stuttered.

"How long do I have until the chemo won't work?"

Dr. Macy hesitated, "About six months until it's too late."

"So you're telling me if I have it then the percentage decreases?"

"Drastically."

Haley wiped the remnants of her tears and stood up. "I'll do whatever else I need to do but no chemo until the baby is born."

"Haley-"

"You can't persuade me Dr. Macy. I already lost one baby. I won't lose another."

She grabbed her purse and looked at her doctor. He held a sad smile as he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Here. These are some pills that _won't_ hurt the baby but will make sure the tumor doesn't grow. If the pain gets worse or if you need anything, call. Do you have you NY doctor set up?"

"Yes," Haley responded shakily. Her confidence she exuded moments before was slowly dwindling. She had to leave.

She opened the door and turned to nod. "Thank you Dr. Macy."

"You're welcome Haley."

* * *

Positioning herself steadfastly in denial, Haley picked up her prescriptions, a few things from the grocery store (mainly ice-cream), and one of Nathan's favorites, pop-tarts.

She ignored the dull pain in the back of her head that was slowly becoming bold and grabbed two bags from the car. She carefully and slowly walked to the front door, opened it, and yelled for Nathan to come help her with the other bags.

"Nathan!"

After not getting an answer a second time, Haley decided to stop shouting. Her head was pounding and she needed to sit down. She placed the bags on the counter and leaned for a moment to gain support. She heard footsteps soon after and began to spun around.

"Finally! What the heck were you'"

Haley came face to face with someone she wasn't sure she would see again.

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know nothing about medicine. Switched majors two years into bio. Go with the flow. 

**ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23**: Sorry! Couldn't resist the drama!

**Vampiregurl**: Yup, her mom did die of the same thing. Nice memory!

**HJS-NS-23**: Promise, next chapter is for you!

**Krizue, TutorGal23**: Hope it's up to par!

**OTHbabe23**: I'd be mad if she didn't tell me too! But why is it that this works in reel-ity? We're so drama prone on television!

**Ell6ange**: She better recognize that she has to take care of herself for the baby. Let's hope she does!

**Naley**: Here's you answer! She will tell Nathan…but how?! Yes, I'm evil.

**oc-journey06:** Love getting reviews from new readers. Thanks for the kudos!


	13. There For You

**There For You**

Considering Haley almost passed out Jimmy brought her to the couch as she shockingly complied.

She sat back, calming her nerves and finding her voice. Jimmy looked on with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but was nonetheless genuine. His baby girl was pregnant.

"Dad, what…how…when?"

Jimmy knew what his daughter was trying to convey. Not wanting to agitate her he answered most of the questions she would ask if she could be fully coherent.

"I know I left, because it was hard…but it was harder not being here for our, you know, Christmas. I didn't know you lived here. I can go, if you want."

Jimmy took Haley's silence as his answer. He slowly got up and began to walk away.

"Wait."

Jimmy turned to face his daughter. She gestured for him to resume his position on the couch. The smile he missed so much and the one that reminded him of Lydia made his heart melt. A lone tear fell down his cheeks as he sat down. Haley's dams had already silently opened. She furiously wiped them away to no avail.

_Tears are seriously not helping this headache._

"I wasn't leaving you."

Haley smiled. "I know. You had to get away and deal with it your own way. I understand. I just wish you would have let me help. I needed you."

_I still need you. I might die._

"I'm here now, if you'll have me." Jimmy looked in Haley's eyes and didn't see hate.

"That's fine. But just to let you know, we have a full house now. We're all staying here when we have breaks from class. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine. I'm not sure I want to stay here for sure anyways. I was thinking of something smaller. We'll see."

Silence entered the room but one that was welcomed. Haley and Jimmy hugged for quite a while when someone entered the house and bellowed.

"Hales! I'm home!"

Jimmy chuckled. "So that's where you get it from."

"Yup, sort of a thing we all do." Haley shouted back. "In the living room!"

Nathan ran into the living room panting. "I have something to tell you, I---Jimmy?"

"Good to see you too Nate."

Nathan looked to Haley for confirmation. He nodded at Jimmy as he got up.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go take a walk."

Haley got up almost simultaneously. "You're coming back aren't you?"

Jimmy looked at Haley and gave her kiss on the forehead. "I promise."

Once Jimmy was out the door Nathan went and sat next to Haley. "You okay?"

Haley nodded and smiled. She remembered that momentarily she had forgotten that she had to tell Nathan and everyone else about the tumor. She didn't want to break his heart, but she knew she needed her family.

"I have to tell you something," the couple said simultaneously.

They laughed. "You go first Hales."

She was too nervous and emotionally drained to go first. She needed some time to bounce back a little. "No, you go. You practically ran in here to tell me."

"Well, you know how I start on the team next week?"

"Yes," inquired Haley curiously.

"They kinda called while I was playing and asked if I could start tomorrow. One of the starters got injured, and if I can make it tomorrow, they'll give me his spot. Isn't that great?!"

Haley plastered on the supportive wife smile. Now she couldn't tell him. His dream was on the fast track. So was her life, but the finish line was death.

"That _is_ great," Haley countered with less enthusiasm than intended.

"What's wrong honey?" Nathan studied her face for a moment while she was thinking how to play this one. "If you really want me to stay, I can."

Haley's heart broke. He would give it all up for her. Everything he worked for his entire life. She put on the smile she knew she would have to wear for a long time and took his face her in hands.

"No, you need to go. This is what you'll be waiting for. Plus, Lucas and I can hang out like we used to. He's coming back tomorrow while Brooke stays in California to visit her absentee parents."

"Hales…are you _sure_?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Nathan smiled and kissed Haley. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Haley continued to hug Nathan so she wouldn't have to lie to his face.

"Oh nothing, just that my dad was back."

* * *

Though reluctant to leave a pregnant Haley, Nathan was assured by Haley, Lucas, Jimmy, Karen, Keith, and Deb that they would look out for her. He had been gone for three hours and Haley wished she had told him, even though she thought it was selfish. She missed him and needed him to tell her it would be alright.

Lost in her thoughts she neglected to notice the shadow that was cast beside her.

"Come here often?"

Haley didn't even look to see who it was as a grin invaded her features. "Does that line usually work?"

"Only on the gorgeous."

Haley stood up with some difficulty as Lucas helped her up. "Wow, hitting on pregnant ladies. Must be desperate."

The two laughed and made their way to the bench on the River Court that viewed the river. They held hands and took in the view for a few moments.

"So Luke, what's up? What did you need to talk to me in person about?"

Lucas chuckled. "I forgot that you get right to the point. Actually no, I didn't forget I just wanted to." He turned to find Haley smiling.

"What?"

"You're talking fast. You only do that when you're nervous. It's me Luke, spit it out."

Lucas gently untwined their hands and got up, making small circles as he paced in front of Haley.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to blurt it out okay?"

Haley was getting butterflies in her stomach now. "Okay."

"So, the medication for my heart is decreasing in effectiveness. Long story short, I need a heart transplant to stay alive."

Haley blinked back tears as she processed the information.

_How freak'n ironic. We're both going to die._

She struggled to remain calm despite the tears that flowed but never made it to her clothes as the wind dried them at her chin. "So…you're dying."

Lucas' eyes were welling but nothing fell. "Yes."

"But you're walking, you're joking, you're…you're fine."

"For now, yes. But my body is wearing down."

Haley talked slowly because she didn't trust herself not to break down. "Is there a heart ready for you?"

Lucas sat back down and put his arm around Haley as she nudged close. "I'm on the list. It looks good, but you never know."

Instead of sobbing Haley broke into a fit of laughter.

With concern, Lucas asked, "Haley?"

Between laughs Haley answered, "Yes?"

"Why are you laughing?"

Her laughter began to subside. "It's just ironic."

"What is?"

"You're dying."

Lucas still was confused. "And?"

Haley spoke calmly and without emotion. "So am I."

* * *

_**Vampiregurl**__: She tried to tell Nathan but chickened out. At least she told Luke!_

_**HJS-NS-23**__: There ya go!_

_**Ell6ange:**__ Okay, so now I'm changing my mind. Probably five more chapters after this!_

_**Daymiracle: **__Hope you enjoy!_

_**Krizue**__: Her dad is back in the picture…figure she'll need all the family she can get. It'll be hard to watch what happened to Lydia happen to Haley, but when he looks back he'd rather be there than not._

_**OTHbabe23**__: I love and welcome your questions! I hope I answered them above or in the story!_

_**Naley**__: As always, nothing but love for ya!_


	14. Time Will Tell

_With concern, Lucas asked, "Haley?"_

_Between laughs Haley answered, "Yes?"_

"_Why are you laughing?"_

_Her laughter began to subside. "It's just ironic."_

"_What is?"_

"_You're dying."_

_Lucas still was confused. "And?"_

_Haley spoke calmly and without emotion. "So am I."

* * *

_

**Time Will Tell**

Lucas stuttered. "You're wha…what…what do you mean."

Haley couldn't look at Lucas just yet. She was staring at the river attempting to calm herself so she could explain.

"I have a tumor."

Haley took the silence as Lucas processing like she had moments before. She decided to continue and tell him everything so he wouldn't feel obligated to respond. She stole a glance to find him staring at the floor where he had previously been the one giving bad news.

"It's pretty bad but it could be worse." She was attempting to think that things _could_ be worse. But she knew better.

"Okay, they couldn't be worse." Haley sighed and began telling Lucas the information she received from Dr. Macy.

"It's operable but they need to do chemo to shrink it first. I said no."

Haley didn't get to finish when Lucas interrupted. "Why? Why would you say no?" Lucas got up and faced Haley. She still had yet to look him in the eye.

_Screw it_.

Haley looked Lucas in the face. "Because I will not lose another baby!" Lucas' face softened. "If I do the chemo now, it could hurt the baby." Lucas made his way back to his seat. "I can't do that again." He took her hand in his as she continued.

"So, I decided to wait until the baby is born to have the chemo, and then the operation." Haley gulped, "If I make it."

The tears Lucas was trying to hold back continued to obey him. That didn't stop them from congregating no matter how many times he blinked.

"You _will_ make it Hales." He pulled her close again.

"The longer I wait, the worse it gets. I'm on medication to shrink it until the chemo, but they gave me about six months."

Haley felt Lucas tense. "What do you mean they _gave_ you six months?! They don't know how long you'll live. You could live to be 100."

Haley wiped away some of her tears and chuckled. "It's called a hypothesis, an educated guess. They did go to school for it you know."

They sat in silence for awhile. Haley didn't speak because she was enjoying the peace. She also decided to focus on Lucas and the fact that he needed her too. She was going to be strong. The all needed to support each other. She was going to tell Nathan the moment she saw him. _Okay, maybe not the _moment.

Lucas was quiet for another reason; he feared that if he spoke he would cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong for Haley. _How did Nathan take it?_

Haley kept feeling Lucas' jaw shift on top of her head.

"Okay Luke, spill it already."

"Have you told Nathan yet?"

Haley responded expecting him to be furious. "Umm…no. Not yet. I tried, but he had to leave early. They said if he went today that he could have a starting position. I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

To her surprise, Lucas chuckled. "Yes, that's a very good thing, but I'm sure he'd rather be here with you and know what's going on."

"You're not mad?"

"No." Lucas took a deep breath. "It took me a while to tell Brooke."

Haley turned to face him. "You mean you didn't tell me first Scott?" Haley faked insulted. "I'm offended."

Lucas put his hands up in defense. "Hey, if Nathan stayed you would have told him first. Plus, does it count if I _wanted_ to tell you first?"

Haley let down her play offense. "Yes, you do get points for that. Plus Brooke would have killed you otherwise."

Haley glanced at her watch. "Well, I gotta go. Dinner tonight?"

Lucas helped her up. "Of course." He gave her a kiss and held her in a hug. "You sure it's safe for you to be alone?"

Haley put a hand to the side of his face. "I could ask the same about you."

Knowing both would cry if they talked about it any longer, Haley pulled away. "Yes, I'll be fine. Plus, my dad's back," she added with a huge grin.

She hopped away with some difficulty from her protruding belly and waved to Lucas.

Lucas shouted to her retreating figure, "The surprises just keep coming!"

"Yup!"

He saw her get into her car and drive away. When he was sure she was out of sight he sat back down on the bench.

His best friend was dying.

He couldn't save her just like she couldn't save him.

Lucas finally allowed the tears to fall that influenced his throat along the way, making it that much harder to breathe.

* * *

Haley was officially not willing to get out of bed. She had two more days in Tree Hill. Two more days before she had to tell Nathan. It was the day _after_ last night. One she dreaded but was nonetheless glad it was over. 

_Dinner was going smoothly. The day before Haley asked if it was okay to invite her dad to her and Lucas' regular dinners. Of course, Lucas said yes. They were cleaning up the table when Haley's headache decided to remind her that it was still there._

_Haley dropped the plate. She tried not to yell to bring attention to herself. _That's too late. I already dropped the plate.

"_Hales, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Lucas was the first one by her side followed by Jimmy._

"_Yeah, Haley, are you okay?"_

_Haley tried to force a smile but it wasn't working. "Umm, I think I just need to sit down." She still hadn't let go of her head._

"_Is it the tumor?" Lucas asked._

"_THE WHAT?"_

_Haley nodded at Lucas as he left to get her pills. She looked at her dad painfully. She didn't want him to find out like this. She also felt like someone was playing chess with her brain._

"_I was going to tell you tomorrow. I just wanted you to be happy for a little longer."_

_Lucas came back with the pills just in time to hear her statement. He looked between daughter and father after he gave Haley her pills._

"_Oh. You didn't know." Jimmy shook his head._

"_I would leave to give you room, but I want to make sure she's okay."_

_Jimmy stood up. "It's okay, I'll take it from here."_

_Lucas looked at Haley for confirmation. He kissed her forehead and mouthed 'call me later.' Once he was gone Jimmy sat beside Haley. She was feeling much better._

"_So." Haley played with her hands._

"_So. You have a tumor."_

_Haley felt like she was in trouble as a little girl. "Yes."_

_Jimmy didn't comment._

"_I know it'll be hard for you because of what happened with mom, so I understand if you can't see me-"_

"_What do you need?"_

_Haley's eyes watered. "Just for you to be there."_

"_Then that's what I'll do." Jimmy hugged Haley._

"_Promise to tell me if you can't handle it or need to take a break okay?"_

_Jimmy chuckled through unshed tears. "Always taking care of everyone else before yourself."_

_Haley smiled. "Ice cream?!"_

"_I thought we were having a moment?"_

"_Baby says otherwise."_

Haley smiled at the memory and got up to take a shower. She and Lucas had some calls and personal appearances to make. They were going to leave a day early to tell the gang at Duke and NYC. She knew what to expect from her friends.

It was how Nathan would take it was what she was concerned about.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Next one is Monday. Have a great weekend! Happy Mother's Day!

_**othnaleyfan101:**__ Thank you so much! I'll see what I can do to make you happy!_

_**Vampiregurl:**__ Next up: Nathan!_

_**Naley:**__ Next chapter!_

_**Ell6ange**__: Your comments always make me 'smirk!'_

_**Krizue**__: Hope this is enough family for ya! No worries…they still have to tell the gang, but more importantly, Nathan_!

_**ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23:** I will do my best to oblige! I think ur safe!_

_**xNaley-2158x:** I know, drama!_

_**DukeForever:** Next chapter!_

_**daymiracle:** I'm with ya!_


	15. My Baby

**My Baby**

Lucas and Haley decided to tell Karen and Keith their news together. Needless to say, it didn't go over too well; especially with the two insisting that they were going to leave the next day to get back to school. They reluctantly said their goodbyes and left a weeping Karen and teary-eyed Keith. Tyler was crying because everyone else was.

The stop before Haley's new home was Duke. Skills, Mouth, and Bevin were excited to see Haley again, even though it was only a week since they had last seen each other. Half of the excitement stemmed from the fact that Lucas accompanied her.

Their joy quickly dissipated once they learned the nature of the visit. They promised to be there every step of the way and all agreed to spend the summer in Tree Hill. Vacations could wait until next year when they all graduated.

Hours later they were just outside of the apartments in NYC. Lucas was driving.

"You know, I can drive. I'm pregnant; not an invalid."

Lucas looked over at his very pregnant best friend. "Nathan and Brooke would both kill me if you were driving. You don't need the stress."

Haley didn't want to be treated with kid-gloves. "You could have a heart attack," she shot back. The tone was of sadness and not of spite.

Lucas smiled sadly. "It's okay you know. I know we didn't give each other much time to process things."

Haley turned from the window to face Lucas as the car stopped. "I don't know; I thought it would be easier to focus on you rather than me, but how is it easier to think of my best friend dying rather than me?"

Lucas pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We both have a lot to deal with. Let's just take it slowly and see how it goes, kay?"

They pulled apart and Haley nodded. "Sounds logical." She grabbed her purse and had her hand on the door handle. "Ready?"

"I think the hard part's over for me. It's you that should be prepared."

* * *

"Oh Tutor Wife! We'll help you, anything you need."

Jake and Lucas were sitting on the floor while Peyton and Brooke hugged Haley as if she were going to disappear. All the girls were crying with the exception of Rachel. She was sitting on the bar stool, not saying a word.

Haley noticed this from the corner of her eye, which was a miracle within itself considering Peyton and Brooke surrounded her and impeded her view of almost everything else. She gently unraveled herself as the two collected themselves and returned next to their boyfriends.

"Rach, you okay?"

Rachel looked up and stared at Haley. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm kind of getting tired of that phrase." An awkward silence ensued for a few seconds.

"I'm not good at this."

Haley smiled. "Who is?"

"So, you'll let me know if you need any thing?"

"I'll hold you to it." The two shared a quick hug; although it was longer than any they shared before.

Haley yawned and stretched. "Okay guys. I'm gonna go take a nap. This was emotionally draining. I think I need to regain some strength before I tell Nathan."

The group nodded as Lucas walked with her toward the door. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your apartment," Lucas answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My apartment is across the hall Luke. I think I'm fully capable of walking there myself."

Sensing that she needed space he returned her jovial sarcastic smirk. "Fine, I'll watch you."

She playfully hit him, gave him a kiss and walked across the hall.

Haley flopped on her bed and cuddled with her favorite blanket. She didn't even bother to take her shoes off as she quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Nathan was beyond excited to see his wife. It had only been a couple of days, but he wasn't used to not seeing his wife for more than twelve hours at a time. He hurriedly got his keys out and opened the door to his apartment. He stopped all the noise he was making when he saw Haley asleep in their bedroom. He quietly but his stuff down in the family room and made his way to the bed. He scooped behind her as she stirred in her sleep.

Haley felt his heart beating against her back. She was awake but didn't want to move from the warmth and comfort he brought. She waited until his heartbeat evened out until she returned to her slumber. _I'll tell you when we wake up_.

She wanted to revel in the next few peaceful hours.

Nathan woke up before Haley. Instead of getting up and he left his arm around her waist and propped himself up with the other. A few moments later Haley woke up and noticed Nathan's heartbeat seemed distant.

"You're up," Haley said groggily.

Nathan chuckled. "How did you know?"

"Your heart."

"What?"

Haley faced Nathan. "Your heart. I didn't feel it next to mine anymore. Plus the weight of your arm around my waist is lighter. You're conscious."

"You're very observant."

"Yes, I am." Haley sat up and panicked. "You're up!"

Nathan wore an amused smile. "We've already established that."

"No. You're up. We have to talk." Haley's sleepy contentment began to dwindle at the realization of what she was about to do to the love of her life.

Nathan's smile slightly faltered. Intrigued, he prodded, "What do we have to talk about?"

Haley stood up and paced. "You should sit."

"I'm already sitting, laying down, whatever."

"Oh." Haley stopped pacing.

Nathan propped himself up against the headboard. "Okay Haley. What's going on?"

"I…I…we…I need…" Haley was almost at the point of hyperventilating.

Nathan got up and guided her back to the foot of the bed where he sat her down.

"Breathe. Just breathe."

Haley let out a nervous chuckle. "I think we have a couple of months before you need to start saying that."

Nathan knew she was nervous. "Honey, just say what's on your mind. It's not good for the baby to keep it in."

_That's not all that's not good for the baby._

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. He loved her so much. She had to tell him.

Sensing her composure returning, he continued, "You can never tell me anything that would make me stop loving you." He paused for a moment. "The baby's mine right?" he asked indifferently.

This did the trick and alerted Haley. "Yes, it's yours!" she shouted as she hit him.

"Ow! I was joking!"

Haley realized what he was trying to do and apologized sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Nathan's smile of concern returned. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

Haley began playing with her hands. "Well, it's about the baby."

Nathan began to panic, "Is it alright? Is it sick? Is he or she going…"

Haley interrupted, deciding she was taking the wrong approach. She untangled her hands and placed them over Nathan's. "The baby is fine. It's my body."

She felt his hands ease and then tense up at the mention of her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Do you remember the headaches and how I sleep a lot?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes, but I thought that was normal."

Haley let out a bitter sigh. "We all did. Turns out it was little more serious than that."

Nathan gave a light squeeze to urge her to continue. She gently released her hands from their grip and stood up.

"They can fix what's wrong with me but it will hurt the baby. I told them to wait until after the birth."

Nathan joined Haley in standing up. "Haley, what's wrong with you?" he pleaded.

She took a deep breathe and placed one hand on her stomach, the other on her back. "I have a tumor."

Nathan's face fell and Haley's heart broke. She knew it was hard, but she had to continue so that she wouldn't have to repeat or expand her explanation. Nathan was looking through her.

"I'm on medication to shrink it; it won't hurt the baby. They want to do chemo and surgery, but I said not until after he or she is born."

She grabbed Nathan's hands and then cupped his face. "Nathan, Nathan look at me."

He complied with tears in his eyes.

"I can't lose another baby."

After wait seemed like an eternity, Nathan responded. "I can't lose you."

Haley hugged Nathan tightly and felt him speak on top of her head. "Could you die?"

Haley choked out a response. "Yes."

Nathan let out a sob he was stifling. "Are you sure you shouldn't do the chemo?"

Haley slowly released her hold on him and looked into his eyes. "Yes. I want to wait. There are no guarantees except one: I don't plan on leaving you or our child. I'm going to fight Nathan. I'm going to fight for you and our baby. I'm going to fight to live. I refuse to die."

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and Haley followed his body to the floor. She held him while he sobbed and clung to her. He cried himself to sleep. She sat awake and willed herself to believe the words she spoke.

* * *

_**Daymiracle**__: Hope it was up to par!_

_**Sweetchristie03**__: Glad you stumbled upon it! How did it end on the show? Wink, wink. Don't worry, I already know how I'm ending it, just curious._

_**HJS-NS-23:**__ What you expected?  
__**Scott-Bruthr-Luvr3-23**__: He didn't exactly flip out I hope. ____ Glad you like the Laley!_

_**Ell6ange**__: Did you like the 'girly goo?' I did it just for you!_

_**Krizue:**__ Did you like his response?_

_**Naley:**__ Thanks a bunch! Hope you liked Nathan's reaction. Wanted to keep it in 'au character.'_


	16. Taboo

**Taboo**

The spring quarter was pretty busy for the gang. Brooke decided to take all her electives that quarter to spend more time with and focus on Lucas. He had time to work on his second novel and had much more personal experience to write from. He was in and out of the hospital for check-ups, many times meeting Haley there during her appointments. Although Haley could've taken the quarter off she decided to take a couple of classes. She hated doing nothing.

Nathan's career was going great. Haley protested against giving up once he found out about her condition. She told him that she would never be able to forgive him, and more importantly, he would never be able to forgive himself for passing such an opportunity. According to Haley, she would be just fine, and not starting for the Knicks would be detrimental to his long-term career. He agreed but not without heavy hesitation.

Everything fell together nicely. He explained the situation to his coach. After the spiel about responsibility and not receiving special treatment, the Coach Steamer closed his office door and hinted that if he played and practiced hard he would still be able to start and go home when he was needed. The catch was that he wouldn't be able to start at all the games.

Bevin, Skills, and Mouth would drive up occasionally to watch Nathan and join the rest of the gang at the game. Nathan was doing pretty well, Lucas' heart was holding out for a donor, and Haley's treatment was going as planned. Luckily the season ended in August so Nathan would at least be there for Haley sometime during the first month of the baby's arrival.

The seasons changed quickly and the friends found themselves in the heat of summer. Usually soon-to-be seniors would be thankful for the summer; it signaled more free time and the last enjoyment of non-study filled days. This summer was less welcomed than the ones before; it meant that both Lucas' and Haley's days of good health were drawing closer to an end. This summer preceded a fall that two of their friends may not witness.

* * *

It was now July. Everyone had been in town for a month and practically threw a bar-b-que every weekend. This particular week was at Rachel's house. The boys were winding down from a game of basketball and made their way inside the house.

"I know you are not putting your sweaty bodies on my couch."

The boys looked at Rachel mid-air and got back up as they looked at each other. They began to act as if they were going to sit on the floor and ran straight to Rachel, engulfing her in a massive sweaty group hug. The rest of the group laughed.

Rachel screamed. "Get off me! That's so gross! That's just…" Rachel stammered. "That is so not right." She huffed and made her way upstairs. "You better be glad I live here and can shower. Otherwise you'd all be exhibiting a lot more estrogen than testosterone."

Once the boys cooled down and Rachel showered they all decided to play a game.

"Truth or Dare!" Brooke squeeled.

"No!" everyone said in unison. Brooke towered down.

"Okay, it was just a suggestion."

Lucas chuckled and pulled Brooke close. "You know how that game tends to end. We should steer away from that one, especially with 'older' adults in the room." He raised his eyebrows and looked at Keith.

"Hey!" Keith retorted. "I'm not old, simply mature."

Bevin had gone to the guest room and brought back a game. "How about Taboo?"

"Sounds good," rumbled across the room.

"Yea! It's my favorite!"

Nathan kissed her cheek, "Babe, every game is your favorite."

* * *

An hour later they were still in the game. They divided the teams into boys versus girls. It was 3-4 with the girls in the lead. It was currently the boys turn. The girls had the last turn. If the boys tied it on their turn, the girls could still win if they got their last question.

Jake had thirty seconds left to make the men guess the word he held in his hands. Peyton was standing close next to him, making sure he didn't use any of the words he wasn't supposed to as she looked over his shoulder.

"It's something you use…when you study…"

"Energy shots!" Lucas yelled.

Jake continued, signaling that that wasn't the answer. "It's very bright, when you read you use it…"

"A lamp!" Nathan shouted.

The girls laughed as Jake shook his head and continued. Ten seconds left.

"It comes in lots of colors but most people prefer…"

"A highlighter!" Skills interrupted.

"Yes!" Jake beamed as he dropped the card and hi-fived Skills. "With three seconds left!"

"It's tied!" Skills joined in. You guys are not gonna get the next word."

"Whose next?" Keith inquired.

"Me!" Nathan helped Haley off the couch and into the front of the coffee table.

"You sure you don't need a chair?" Nathan asked.

"Here," Jake offered the seat he just took, "Sit here."

Haley smiled warmly at both men. "I'm okay, thank you. I'm eight months pregnant and can still stand. I'd rather keep doing that while I can."

She picked her card and felt a quick dull pain in her back. "Okay, maybe I will take that chair." She laughed as Jake, Nathan, Lucas, and Skills rushed her and sat her down in the chair as if she were a porcelain doll.

"You sure you're okay Tutor Mom?" Brooke asked from her seat. "I can go for you."

Haley chuckled. "Oh no, we need to win this one."

Brooke faked hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Peyton answered, "What she means is that she really wants to be the one to stick it to the guys when we beat them ferociously and without mercy."

Everyone looked at her amused. "Okay, maybe a bit graphic, but I'm an animated type of woman."

Karen smiled at the scene before her and noticed Haley amused but restless. "Okay kids, let's beat the boys."

"Dream on dear," Keith sweetly smiled.

"Okay!" Haley said excitedly. "Skills, ready?"

Skills took the timer in his hands and scanned the forbidden words. "Yes Tutor Moms."

"Okay, it's…okay…the classic…"

"Cheer competition!" yelled Bevin.

"Yes, Theresa got the chicken pox…"

"Sick cheerleader?" Brooke asked in confusion. The boys chuckled while the girls grew competitively frustrated, focused on winning.

Haley unconsciously rubbed her head. The headache that accompanied her every morning was getting slightly bolder.

"No, no…she was sick so I had to step in…"

"Cover for her?" Karen asked.

Haley shook her head and continued. Twenty seconds left.

"It's a single word…not a substitute, but a…"

"Replacement!" Peyton yelled. "A replacement!"

Haley screamed and clapped her hands. "Yes! You got it!"

The boys were moping as the girls continued to celebrate. Still in her chair, Haley observed as Bevin, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Karen cheered and slowly made their way to her.

Haley got up when she was hit with another pain, this one sharper and more disabling. "Ow!"

Skills shot up as Haley swayed and eased her back into the chair. Brooke was the first woman to reach her and wiped the hair out of Haley's face. Nathan and Lucas were there as fast as their feet would take them.

"Are you okay babe?" Nathan kneeled down in front of her and held her now clammy hands.

She replied weakly, "Yeah. No. I don't think so." She was in a good amount of pain. She learned to rate them as the months progressed. This one was pretty bad. She couldn't even lift her head up.

_I'd give this one about a 7._

She didn't like when people fussed over her. When she would get frustrated Haley thought about what it was like for them. They felt helpless. She closed her eyes and willed her dizziness to dissipate.

"Here, drink this." Rachel handed her some water while Peyton dug in her purse and handed Lucas her pills.

Tyler woke up from his nap and made his way into the family room. He didn't like everyone being over when he couldn't be involved. He trudged to where everyone was gathered and was about to make Haley move so he could sit on her lap when she didn't look too good, even to a three-year old. Instead, Tyler tugged on Lucas' shirt.

"Is Hawey okay?"

Lucas picked him up while he watched Haley. "She's just a little tired. How bout some ice cream?"

Tyler lit up and wiggled out of Lucas' arms and straight to the kitchen. Lucas kissed Haley on the forehead. She didn't look up.

"Get some rest Hales." She nodded and he gently squeezed her shoulder and made his way to the kitchen.

"Come on babe, we should go home." Nathan helped Haley to her feet.

With all the strength she could muster she looked at her friends. "Sorry guys. I'll see you later."

They all told her not to apologize and that they would see her later.

Two minutes into the car ride Nathan spoke. "Honey, how bad is it this time?"

He didn't get a response. She was knocked out.

Nathan sadly smiled. The pills usually made her go to sleep pretty quickly and deeply. She would wake up in a couple of hours and would feel like nothing happened. He hated seeing her tired so much, but if it took her away from the pain, he could deal with it. The pain was slowly getting worse and the pills were losing their effectiveness. He took the precious moments like they had earlier in the day when she could be herself without a tumor; even if only for a few hours.

* * *

**Ell6ange**: Thanks hun!

**Nale**y: Thanks! That's what every writer likes to hear.

**Courtneylovejason**: I'm glad you're enjoying it! From the looks of your penname, ur a GH fan too!

**Josefine**: I hope she doesn't die either! ;)

**Daymiracle:** Yup, you caught it! He would hurt if he lost another, but he can't live without her.

**Krizue**: Hopefully Nate gets a little happiness…at least his career is going well!


	17. Fighting Reflections

**Fighting Reflections**

Despite the protests from every single person in her life, Haley leaned against the cool plastic chair that would soon turn warm and an unbelievably hard extension of her rear. Tuning out the fully audible roar of the crowd she tilted her head down and closed her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the tumor or the baby; either way she could fall asleep any where, any time, in any position.

The sudden roar and shrieks from fans awoke her from her light nap. The volume and concentration of the voices seemed different: they were getting louder and louder around her. A couple of seconds later revealed the cause for the effect.

"You do realize that people pay hundreds for these seats and you're sitting here taking a nap?"

Haley smiled and nodded, ready to retort the accusation. "And _you_ realize that it's half-time, I'm three hundred months pregnant, and I got these seats for free."

Nathan chuckled. "Oh, so you're a groupie, only interested in the player and not the game?"

Haley laughed, "Something like that."

She enjoyed that he treated her like she wasn't sick. The banter they exchanged never changed. Sure, he was on eggshells at first, but being normal was the best they could do to handle the situation.

"Could you get out of my seat? I paid for that it."

Nathan and Haley both looked up at Lucas with Brooke in tow. He was holding nachos, ice cream, drinks, and candy.

"Again, you guys did not pay for these seats. As far as I'm concerned, I own them."

"Little cocky are we, Hot Shot Rookie?" Brooke chimed.

Haley giggled as Nathan got up. "He seems to think that we are his groupies and aren't really interested in the game."

"Uh, huh." Lucas grinned.

"It's true. I bet you can't even tell me the score Hales."

Haley thought for a moment and Nathan took her pregnant pause as a sign of defeat. Just when he was about to revel in his triumph she spoke up.

"Actually, the score is 53-47, you guys are winning. Early in the first quarter Williams shot three consecutive balls outside the key which gave the team the lead and you scored a total of ten points in the whole first half. You suck at the free-shots though."

The three were stunned. Haley was beaming and dug into the nachos.

Brooke was the first to recover. "You can close your mouth now Scott."

Haley giggled. "Which one are you talking about?"

Brooke looked between the two brothers as she took her seat on the other side of Haley. "Both I guess."

"Babe, that was… I would so do you if you weren't pregnant."

Brooke spit out some of the soda she recently sipped while Lucas hit reality and covered his ears.

"That was so inappropriate." Lucas shook his head in playful disgust as Nathan got up and returned Lucas' seat.

"Dude, sister or not, that was hot." Nathan crossed over Lucas and kissed Haley. The crowd, or at least the women in it, went crazy.

Nathan grinned and joined his team as there was two minutes left before the third quarter began.

Lucas dispersed the rest of the food knowing that Haley would probably eat most of it.

"Hales, when the heck did you get so attentive concerning basketball? We played for our whole lives and you never once showed interest. I mean, granted, you still called it a free-shot instead of a free-throw, but that can be forgiven."

Haley happily ate her ice cream and explained. "Truthfully?"

Lucas nodded.

"The score was on the monitor and so were his stats. I just happened to be paying close attention during that last quarter where Williams got six points. As for his free-shots, I mean, throws; he's always sucked at that."

Lucas laughed while Brooke took a bite of Haley's ice cream. "Way to be supportive Tutor Mom."

* * *

The ride home was animated. The Knicks had won, 83-70. Lucas and Nathan were talking excitedly in the front while Brooke and Haley desperately tried to decipher their jargon.

Brooke whispered to Haley who was leaning on her shoulder. "You know, you would think we would pick up on more than half of the conversation, considering we were cheerleaders once."

Haley yawned and sat up. "I know. Maybe some things we just don't _want_ to catch on to."

Haley fumbled through her purse and popped some pills.

Brooke looked on silently and bit her lip. Haley noticed how uncomfortable Brooke was and decided to defuse the situation.

"It's okay. You can ask."

Brooke paused for a moment. "You sure you're okay? I mean, you could tell me if you weren't; even though if you did I'm not sure what I could do. But, I would do anything that you needed, if you asked that is. I just want you to know I'm here. And all that stuff."

Haley smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "I know you're here. And yes, I'm doing okay. I could be a lot better."

Haley paused and saw the hungry look on Brooke's face. She perceived that sharing eased her worries; it was worse not to know.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. You can come with me if you want. I'll tell Nathan to hang out with Luke. It'll be just you and me."

"Won't Nathan be upset?"

"A little, but he'll understand. Plus, I'm sure he's about as crazy as hospitals as I am. So, what do you say?"

The corner of Brooke's mouth turned up. "Sure, I'll be there."

* * *

As it turned out, Lucas had an appointment that he forgot about the next day. The couples switched partners and decided to meet after for lunch. It was a beautiful day; the kind that reminded you of how great life is and the possibilities it held. Lucas and Haley, and even their significant others took hold of this notion. Haley had a stronger grip: she was believing for two.

* * *

"Dr. Macy."

Macy shook Haley's hand. "Mrs. Scott." He looked over at Brooke. "I see we've switched support today?"

Haley nodded while Brooke extended her hand timidly, very 'un-Tigger' like. "I'm Brooke, her girlfriend. I mean her girl that's a friend." She blushed slightly. "But you already knew that, considering you know she's married to a man. That man would be Nathan Scott."

She looked between the two other amused occupants in the room. "Okay, I'm going to sit and be supportive now."

Haley and Dr. Macy laughed as they got on with the routine. Down to a science, they finished the normal check up in five minutes while Brooke found the design of the room fascinating and nauseating at the same time.

Macy returned the stethoscope to his neck and pulled out some X-rays and labs. He illuminated the films and turned down the lights.

"Setting the mood Macy?"

Macy chuckled. "And they call me the playboy." Brooke observed the interaction between the two. It was playful banter: Haley's forte. She figured in this situation it sort of displace her from reality.

Macy's face turned somber when he pulled up a stool and began to explain the results.

"Well Haley, it's been four months and we're not where we would like to be."

Haley shuffled a bit. "The medicine isn't working?"

"It is, but it's still not chemo."

Brooke wanted to get to the point, for both her and Haley's sakes. "So, what are you saying Doctor, in layman's terms."

Haley looked over at Brooke with a smirk as Macy stopped fiddling with his pen and looked at the women and he pointed to the films. "This is the size of your tumor in March." He moved his pen to the right. "This is the size of it now."

Haley looked while Brooke stated what they both saw. "It hasn't really changed."

Macy sadly looked between both girls. "No," he said, turning the lights back on, "But it hasn't grown either. The medicine worked." He paused slightly before he continued. "Chemo is the next option we need to discuss."

"No."

"Haley, we talked about this."

Haley fumbled with her hands. "Yes, we did. And I said not until the baby is born."

Brooke felt her face becoming wet and willed herself to be strong for her friend. She spoke meekly, "So, what happens now."

Macy cleared his throat. "We wait."

"And I die." Haley's vision became cloudy through unshed tears.

"What can we do?" Brooke filled in.

Dr. Macy stood up and turned the X-ray light off. "The headaches will get worse."

Brooke interrupted, "Worse than they already are? They're blinding."

Macy gulped and continued. He was used to this, he was a doctor. The thing was, one could never really get used to it.

"Make her as comfortable as possible. She'll get weaker and will most likely be bed-ridden. We'll up the meds as much as we can," he noticed Haley's eyes get bigger even though she looked far away, "without hurting the baby."

Brooke nodded.

"But, there's still no guarantee that she'll have enough energy to deliver the baby. There will probably be a C-section."

Brooke began to sob while Haley refused to cry. Dr. Macy stood up and handed Haley a piece of paper. "I'll leave you two alone. Here's the prescription."

He walked toward the door. "Haley?"

She gave a weak smile, "Daniel?"

"I wish there was-"

Haley warmly waved him off. "I know."

* * *

Brooke walked slowly to the courtyard of the hospital. She was drained and didn't have any more tears left to cry. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was thirsty, and she had a headache.

_At least it's not as bad as Haley's_.

She walked with more than half of her usual flare gone and scanned the patrons for two familiar faces. She heard them before she saw them.

"How long is your contract for again?"

"I have two more years after this season. I can't believe the season's over. It went by so fast. Now I can be here when the baby's born."

Nathan took a sip of his coffee as he leaned back. Lucas had already put his cup down and leaned forward, spotting Brooke a few steps away.

"Brooke?"

Her appearance was taken in by both brothers. What was more visible to Nathan was that Haley wasn't with her.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan was now on the edge of his seat. Lucas ushered Brooke to sit down.

"She's um, she wanted me to ah."

Panic spread through Nathan and for that moment Brooke wasn't a close friend. Brooke was the woman who was withholding information. "Did she collapse? Where is she? Brooke?!"

Brooke took a breath and inhaled an air of composure. "She said she needed some time to think by herself. She wants to tell you herself."

Nathan stood up. "Where is she?"

"She said you'd know."

Nathan searched his mind for a moment and threw a five on the table. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Luke, I'll call you tonight."

As the pair stared at his retreating form Brooke motioned for him to take Nathan's seat. "How bad is it?"

Brooke looked into the blue space she could get lost in for the rest of her life. "It's bad."

* * *

Haley sat down and made herself comfortable. It was the first time she'd been relaxed in a long time. She wasn't sure before, and that's what was bothering her. But now, she knew. It would have made most people scared, angry, or cry, but she was more relieved than anything. Now she knew what she had to do, but before she did, she just wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm. She sat on the hill where she gave herself to another a few years ago and felt what she did on that same day: love. She smiled and willed the tears that threatened to fall to keep at bay. She stood up, dusted herself off, and began to walk away. As she turned a flower caught her eye; her favorite flower to be exact. It was purple and unlike many flowers most would peg as the most beautiful. Despite her allergy to the bloom, she picked one up and brought it to her nose. She always wondered why girls did that, but here she was, taking in everything she could. The slight tingle she felt getting stronger in her nose and throat reminded her of the fatal attraction she had with this flower, among other things. She took one last look around and whispered to no one in particular.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Nathan found Haley watching the sunset on the bench they had their first tutoring session at. She looked beautiful; her hair was at the mercy of the wind, her protruding belly and the protective hand she placed over it reminded him of her strength. Something about the way she held shoulders and the peace that relaxed her features scared him. It wasn't the strength to keep living that he was witnessing; it was the strength to let go.

Nathan slowly advanced toward his wife, afraid that any sudden movement would extract the moment too soon. Once he reached the battered and dull bench he positioned himself behind her so that she leaned between his legs. She leaned forward, anticipating his arrival, and leaned back into his chest.

The cession he observed disturbed him to no end. On any other day he would have told her that it wasn't okay to give up. He would do that tomorrow. Today, he needed to be whatever she needed him to be. Right now she just needed him to be there with her.

His arms were the only thing keeping her from falling.

* * *

**HJS-NS-23**: I think I foresee labor pretty soon. :D

**Soundinmymouth3**: I love the gang too! Had to make everyone in there.

**Bellasmomma**: Thanks! I always appreciate any review. Hope the updates meet your time expectations!

**Ell6ang**e: Don't worry, she's just having a moment!

**OTHbabe23**: Thanks a bunch!

**Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23**: Tumor and baby 'removal' to come!

**Daymiracl**e: I like how you think! Your predictions are not off.

**Naley**: lol. Yeah, I figure Taboo was a safer bet, especially with 'older' adults present!

**Courtneylovejason**: Yup, what the heck is up the writer's crack? Both Liz and Sam need to stop whining. Sam has so much potential but is CLINGY! Don't even get me started on Jason!

**Dukeforever:** Thanks! I hope that was enough basketball for you, even though it probably wasn't! Sorry! I know football terms way better!


	18. I Didn't Make This Bed

**A/N**: You know, every show is entitled to ONE WTF episode: yesterday's was definitely OTH's.

* * *

**I Didn't Make This Bed**

That night Nathan watched his wife sleep. She still hadn't cried. At this rate, he figured she wasn't going to.

The unsettling fact was the looked her happiest in her sleep. It seemed to be the only time she could forget, if only at night, and dream of the future of their family. Sometimes she would smile; sometimes she would snuggle unconsciously as if she were holding the baby and curled against Nathan. Night was the time Nathan saw Haley fight to live, no matter what she did or said during the day. In the darkness was when he could see her clearly.

* * *

Hours later Haley woke up and reached for Nathan, only to find the space vacant. The aroma that drifted into her bedroom screened his location. She hobbled out of the bed and into the kitchen. She didn't make any noise until she sat down at the nook.

"Geez Hales!" Nathan said as he caught his breath and nearly dropped the plate he was holding. "You surprised me."

Haley laughed as she continued to find the position that both her belly and arms could agree on.

Nathan placed the plate in front of her and kissed her forehead. "You are by far the quietest pregnant woman I've seen."

"Just because I weigh a ton doesn't mean I've lost my grace," Haley commented with her mouth full.

The couple grinned at each other has Nathan joined her, enjoying their breakfast in married silence.

* * *

Lucas was working on his novel when Nathan walked into his room from the back. He walked over to his bed and lied down.

Still typing, Lucas asked, "How is she?"

Nathan put his hands behind his head and sighed. "I don't know. I think she just needs some time to process. I went to her yesterday man, she's given up."

Lucas pressed save and swiveled toward his brother. "What do you mean?"

Nathan sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "She hasn't said anything about it. I watched and sat with her yesterday, she just looked so…"

"Defeated?"

Nathan thought and curved his mouth as he shook is head. "No, more like she accepted what the doctor said and neglected her promise."

Lucas got up and sat beside his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her like this." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You know you have to fight for all of you, right?"

Nathan nodded and wiped the tear away. "I know, but it would be a little easier if she helped."

* * *

"How about yellow?"

Haley looked at the one-zie Brooke held up. It was adorable.

"Brooke, that's huge. It's a baby."

Brooke pouted while Peyton laughed. "Brooke, she's right," she added while staring at the article of clothing. "That looks like it'll fit a three-year old."

Brooke retorted as she put it back on the rack. "Well, you never know how big your kid is gonna be. Plus, he/she can grow in to it."

Sensing that this little thing would make Brooke happy, Haley conceded. "Okay, fine, add Big Bird's pajamas to the cart."

Brooke squealed and threw the outfit into the basket. The three made their way to the check-out.

Brooke and Peyton noticed Haley rubbing her temple.

"You okay Tutor Mom?"

"Yea, I'm just hungry."

Brooke laughed. "When _aren't_ you hungry?"

They paid for the clothes and made their way to the car. As they placed their bags in the trunk a mom, dad, and baby boy were entering the mall. They looked blissfully happy.

"So, where to?" Brooke asked.

When Haley didn't answer, Peyton followed her gaze. She gave Brooke an empathetic shrug and placed a hand on Haley's arm.

"Haley?"

Haley snapped out of it and smiled at her friend. She was staring into two pairs of concern. She smiled weakly. "I'm fine guys, really."

Deciding that it was probably not the best time to talk about the day before, Peyton and Brooke helped Haley into the car. Ignoring the pain she used to being used to, Haley sat back and closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting their arrival to the café.

* * *

"Hey Luke, your mom said the girls are headed to the café. Do you want to-"

Nathan stopped when he saw Lucas on the floor on his back. "LUKE!"

* * *

Haley was asleep and the girls were near the café. Peyton and Brooke were listening to Dander when they pulled up. Brooke put the car in park, took the keys out the ignition, and turned to rouse Haley.

"Hey, Tutor Mom, wake up."

Peyton chuckled when Haley refused to budge.

"Hey, fat girl, were at the food spot."

Brooke nudged Haley which caused her to further lean against the window, eyes remaining shut.

Brooke began to panic. "Haley?"

Peyton noticed the fear in her eyes and turned to look at Haley. "Oh my gosh!" Peyton noticed her grayish color and bolted out of the car and rushed to the side opposite Haley. "Haley?!"

Peyton had tears in her eyes while Brooke was already crying.

"Pey, we gotta get her to the hospital," Brooke gulped. "Is she breathing?"

Peyton checked trembling. "Yeah, but it's not so good."

Brooke sat back down and started the car. "Let's go P. Sawyer!"

Peyton didn't move. Brooke turned to face her, panic on her face.

"What is it?"

Peyton regained her composure, shut the door, ran back to her seat and buckled up.

"Her water just broke."

Brooke shakily reversed the car and sped towards the hospital. Neither of them were calm enough or thought to call the boys.

If they had, they would've seen the three missed calls from Nathan.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Sorry so short! Had to set up of hard times! There are two directions this could go…one involves a character death. Also, I know NONE of you want to see this happen, but when you review, please comment on who you would 'prefer' (that is such a harsh word for this!) to…die. I'm NOT saying that'll happen, but it's a possibility. I love them just as much as you do! This is a first for me, blatantly giving you a choice. Remember, only if it comes down to it! _

**HJS-NS-23, bellasmomma, courtneylovejason**: Here's what you wanted, plus some you didn't!

**Vampiregurl:** She better fight!

**Ell6ange**: Thanks!

**Daymiracl**e: Whaddua think?

**Krizue**: Very optimistic of ya! Keep it up, you'll need it. :D

**TutorGal23**: I hope no sad endings, but can't promise anything! The only thing I can is that you will get closure.

**sNaley-2158x**: I love your reviews when I get them, so no apologies! They make me smile. This one is kind of a filler. Don't worry, more detail to come!

**Naley:** As always, thanks!


	19. It's Gone

**It's Gone**

Nathan smiled through tears as he held his baby girl. She was a spitting image of Haley. He was now responsible for such a tiny human being that depended entirely on him to survive.

He placed Denise in her bassinet as she woke up, harshly separated from the warmth her father's body brought her. Quickly adjusting she yawned and gave in to heavy lids.

Nathan watched her, full of awe at the little life he and his wife created. Peyton entered the room cautiously.

"You can go see them if you want, I'll watch her."

Nathan gave a sad smile and nodded, walking out the door and towards his loved ones.

* * *

Lucas lay still on the hospital bed, barely awake from the anesthesia. Brooke was gripping his hand firmly as she watched him stir.

"Lucas," she said, the heavy joy evident in her smile. "You're awake."

Lucas croaked a yes as he adjusted to the post-surgery pain. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer sharing the same room with Haley.

"Haley?" Lucas asked Brooke as her head went down at the sound of her name. "Where is she?"

Just then Nathan walked in, looking how Lucas felt after the transplant. Brooke stood as he entered. She leaned down and kissed Lucas as she nodded towards Nathan.

"He'll explain." Brooke walked by Nathan and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze on her way out.

Nathan slowly made his way to where Brooke sat just moments before, mustering any semblance of a smile he could gather.

"Luke, you're gonna be okay."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. Nathan couldn't look him in the eye.

"What happened? Where's Hales?" Lucas wanted an answer that wouldn't come.

Nathan continued to avert his gaze. "We had a baby girl. We named her Denise."

Lucas' eyes began to well. "Who's heart do I have, Nate?"

Nathan's eyes met Lucas'. "She wanted you to have it."

* * *

**A/N**: JUST KIDDING! I know, I'm evil. I don't want to kill anyone either. Judging by the overwhelming responses (which I love), you guys really want everyone to be okay. So, I decided to see what I can do. Wink, wink.

Click on for the **real** chapter!


	20. Till Death

**Till Death**

Waiting is always the hardest part. Waiting means not knowing. It means that you aren't doing anything to help the situation, or the outcome. Waiting makes you think. If you think too much, waiting can drive you insane.

Nathan paced the length of the corridor and decided that if it was the court, he'd done about fifty suicides.

"Where the heck are the girls?!" He asked aloud, knowing that if anyone would walk by, they'd deem him certifiable.

"I don't know, but I don't think the air would respond." Jake walked up and gave a man-hug to Nathan.

The two sat down as Nathan ran a hand through his jet black hair and let out a sigh. Jake leaned forward and stared intently at his friend.

"How is he?"

Nathan straightened and unclasped his hands and began to explain. "I don't know…we were talking one minute, and everything was fine. I went to grab some food and he was on the floor when I got back."

Sensing the next question Jake was going to ask, Nathan continued after pausing. "They don't know what triggered it," Nathan caught himself, "besides the whole needing a heart thing. He had a heart attack and they are trying to assess what happened so they know what to do next."

Jake exhaled and slouched against the yellow chair with his hands behind his head. "He's he on the list?"

Nathan followed suit and leaned back. "He's been on it. The good thing out of all this is that he's now at the top. If one becomes available, he's got it."

A silence introduced a question neither really wanted answered.

"How long does he have?"

Nathan shakily responded, "Not long."

* * *

After Karen saw the girls drive-up and quickly drive away, she chuckled out loud. Keith entered the kitchen from the back.

"What's so funny?"

Karen turned to face her husband. "Either Haley's hormonal or they don't like my food anymore."

Keith's confused expression bated Karen to explain. "They drove up, got out, then got back in and sped off. I don't know about those girls sometimes, they-"

Karen was cut off by a phone call. She walked over to the counter and picked it up. "Karen's Café."

"_Karen? It's Nate, uh, Lucas collapsed, I uh-"_

"What do you mean? Is he alright?"

Keith noticed his wife panic and walked over, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"_We're on our way to the hospital, could you mee-"_

"We're on our way," Karen cried as she hung up the phone. She rushed towards the door in tears.

"Karen?"

Karen looked at her husband as she grabbed her keys. "It's Lucas."

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?!" Peyton yelled as she climbed to the backseat to check on Haley.

"I am! We don't want to die getting there!" Brooke retorted. Both took in the possibility of her words ringing true for one of them. "How is she doing?"

"I, I don't know. The same?" Peyton responded as she checked her friend over. "How much longer?"

"I can see it from here, so maybe two minutes."

Peyton was relieved. "Make it one."

* * *

Karen rushed the boys when she saw them. "How is he? Where is he? Have they told you anything?"

Keith caught up to his wife and waited for Nathan to answer.

"He had a heart attack."

Karen gasped as Nathan continued.

"He's at the top of the donor list. They'll let us see him in a minute." Nathan looked at their tear-stained faces. "I'll let you guys go in first."

Karen numbly nodded as she and Keith took a seat and waited; waited to see their son.

Nathan sat back down next to Jake.

"I just tried calling Haley and Brook. I'll call Peyton."

Nathan nodded as Jake dialed.

* * *

Brooke peeled up to the ambulance bay despite the waving arms that told her to do otherwise. "We need help over here!"

Setting aside irritation, a paramedic and doctor rushed to meet Peyton and Brooke attempting to arouse a still unconscious Haley.

"We've got it from here. What happened?"

As the two medics put Haley on a gurney the pair explained what happened.

"And she hasn't woken up since?" asked the doctor.

"No," Peyton firmly replied.

The followed them down the hall when they were stopped at a pair of swinging doors.

"This is where you stop," said the doctor. "We'll let you know as soon as we do what's going on. The nurse will show you to the waiting room."

With no more to do the girls hung onto each other and slid to the ground sobbing, ignoring the gentle persuasions of the nurse that stood over them.

A minute later Skills and Bevin rushed in. They noticed the girls who were oblivious to their arrival. They approached them as they smiled warmly at the nurse, signaling that they could handle the situation from there.

Brooke looked up, sniffling. "Skills? Bev?" They nodded gently as she continued. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

Bevin stroked Brooke's hair while she and Skills exchanged glances. "The same as you B," Skills answered.

Peyton looked up, tears abated. "How, how did you know?"

Bevin answered, "Jake called."

This brought a look of confusion over Brooke and Peyton. "We haven't told anyone yet. How would Jake know?"

"Nathan was with him when it happened," Skills explained. "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke stopped crying by now as well. She looked at Peyton as Bevin and Skills helped them up.

"I don't understand. He was with who when what happened?" Brooke asked.

Realization dawned that they weren't talking about the same thing. When Skills hesitated, Brooke began to panic.

"Who Skills? Who was Nathan with?!"

Skills gulped before he answered, "Lucas. Lucas had a heart attack."

Brooke felt like she was having one. She clutched her chest and didn't realize she was sliding back down until Bevin released her.

"Wha? How?" she choked out.

"We don't know, we were on our way to the waiting room where everyone else is."

Peyton looked at Brooke who looked more broken than before, which she didn't think was possible. The two shared a pained look. Skills and Bevin observed in confusion.

"Brooke, we have to go tell Nathan."

Brooke nodded absentmindedly.

"You have to tell him what?" Skills inquired. "Who else is here?"

Peyton looked at Skills through blurred vision. "Haley."

Not allowing himself to fully absorb all that was really happening, he ushered the girls toward the waiting room.

"Come on," Skills solemnly urged. "We have to tell everyone else."

* * *

"Why the hell aren't they answering their phones?" Nathan fumed, attempting to mask his fear with anger. "Where are they?"

Jake tried to assuage Nathan. "Maybe they're watching a movie or listening to music really loud. It's probably best they don't show up until we know more."

Nathan smiled apologetically to those gathered and took his seat. He signed deeply and put his head in his hands.

Keith was the first one to notice the four advancing toward them. Skills and Bevin looked shocked with gleaming eyes, while Brooke and Peyton looked like Lucas was already dead.

As Skills nodded to Keith and Jake, Nathan's and Karen's heads shot up. The four finally made their way in front of the others, heads down and defeated.

Nathan got up and met them. "Where were you guys?" he asked gently, taking in their appearance.

Peyton tried to answer. She knew she had to tell him but couldn't find the words or the strength to lift her head. Brooke was in no position either. She sat in a chair facing them as Bevin joined her, leaving Skills and Peyton standing, answers expected of them.

Skills looked to his right. Peyton wasn't going to get it out. She pleaded with her eyes and he nodded, willing to take the slack he could, attempting to take some of the harshness of the trauma they already experienced away.

"Nathan, uh…there's-"

Skills was cut off by a very much aware Nathan. "Where is Haley?" He meant for it to be a question without accusation or desperation. Those three words were filled with more emotion than any 'I love you.'

"Nate, she's," Skills began to falter but quickly regained his resolve. If he was Nathan, he would want to know.

He brought his head up to meet his friend of six years. "Nate, Haley's in the hospital too. She's unconscious." He stopped when he saw all the color drain from Nathan's face.

Nathan took a seat but didn't realize Jake helped him. Karen let out a sob while Keith attempted to console her, despite his own grief.

Skills continued, eager to get it all out. "They're checking her out. They'll let us know what's wrong when they figure it out." Skills paused before letting the last statement out, walking over to the other side of Nathan and gripping his arm. "And Nate," Nathan looked hollowly at Skills, "her water broke."

Nathan snapped and mumbled to himself. Those words soon became clearly audible as he broke away from his friends.

"No. No, no, no. This is not happening. Everything is fine. It's not real."

Peyton began to cry and walked up to Nathan, attempting to console him. "Nate, she's gonna be fine, you'll see."

Nathan yanked his arm away from her. "No! It's your fault! If you and Brooke didn't take her with you, she would be fine." He walked over to Brooke. "Can't you go ONE day without shopping?!"

Brooke began to sob while Jake and Skills stopped Nathan.

"Nate," Jake urged as he held Peyton. "Back off. It's not they're fault." Nathan backed away. "We understand if –"

"No. No you don't. You don't because I, I can't." Nathan's voice was eerily calm and even. He ran a hand swiftly through his hair only to do it again, grabbing a clump tightly and then releasing it. He began to walk away. Keith called out to him.

"Nate?"

Nathan looked back towards his second father. "I just need some air."

No one was in the shape to console him. Or stop him.

All any one could do really, was wait.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how do we like the **real**chapter? Don't worry, both characters will make a conscious appearance on Monday. Have a great weekend…go see Shrek!

_**xNaley-2158x**__: There's a bump in the fairytale, but it's not the end!_

_**HJS-NS-23, ell6ange, scott-bruthr-luvr3-23, TutorGal23, courtneylovejason, daymiracle**__: You all had me laughing and smiling. Hope it's going in a direction to your liking! Love the reviews!_

_**Bellasmomma, rose:**__ I think you guys were the calmest reviewers. I'll update Monday!_

_**Krizue**__: Let's hope they're alright!_

_**Naley, DukeForever:**__ Glad I shocked you! Hope to keep it intriguing_.


	21. Do Our Part

**A/N: I know you all hate me, but I love all of you! I LOVED your responses to the last two chapters…you guys are awesome! (FYI, chapter 19 was a fake, chapter 20 REALLY DID occur. Sorry for the confusion amidst my fun!)

* * *

**

**Do Our Part**

Nathan sat in the cool breeze for what seemed forever. In reality, he had only been alone in the courtyard for less than an hour. In an effort to detach himself, he began to think of all the times he and Haley had together, before and during the tumor. Over and over again they were told how lucky they were to have one another, how much people wanted what they had. Acquaintances from school and elsewhere always gushed about how their connection was to die for. Nathan found the irony unsettling.

His soul was Haley's; if she didn't have it, no one would.

A few more minutes led Nathan's mind to someone who might need her more than he did: their child. He had almost forgotten that Haley might be in labor. _Is the baby okay?_

Nathan got up and raced back into the hospital to the nurse's station, nearly knocking over several people in his journey.

"Is there any news on Haley Scott?"

The nurse looked up through her bifocals. "And you are?"

Nathan tried to remain patient and answered as calmly as he could muster. "Her husband, Nathan Scott."

Already used to the look the nurse was giving him he remained steadfast in his determination. Seeing that he was indeed telling the truth, the nurse searched for her name in the database and turned back to Nathan.

Smiling apologetically, the nurse relayed what she knew, which wasn't all that much at the moment. "She's still in exploratory surgery. The doctor should be out in about a half hour to let you know what's going on."

Frustrated but deciding not to misdirect his anger again, Nathan nodded, not trusting his words, and walked back toward the group. He pivoted once he remembered the original person he was here for. He wanted to return to his family with some news.

"Excuse me again ma'am, do you know about Lucas Scott?"

The nurse put her papers down again and typed the name in the database, "I'm assuming he's your brother?"

Nathan answered, "Yes," as he leaned against the counter. "My wife and my brother, both lives are in danger on the same day." The nurse stopped typing and looked up. "At least they're in the same place, right?" Nathan continued, attempting to find something to hold on to.

The nurse, wary of his state, gave a warm smile and placed a gentle hand on top of his. "His doctor should be out at any moment, he's scrubbing out." After a brief pause, the nurse offered, "You just have to believe that they'll be okay. Waiting gives you the chance to reflect and believe. If everything was instant there'd be no hope."

Nathan took in the nurses words and put them away for later reflection. He nodded and smiled back the best he could and made his way to the group. In this case, some news was better than none.

* * *

Karen exited Lucas' room. She tried not to cry. She didn't succeed, but at least she didn't break down. She closed the door and looked in through the window, calming her nerves before she went to get Brooke to see him. He would always be her little boy, and seeing him, lying there for the third time in his life was beginning to be too much for her. She let a small sob escape her lips but quickly regained her composure. All that was left was hope; she was very good at holding on to it.

She walked down the corridor and listened as her heels on the linoleum were the only audible indications of life. She passed by each room quickly, eager to be out of a place that seemed to welcome death.

Brooke got up as she spotted Karen advancing. Karen simply nodded as Brooke looked at her friends and gave her courage through their stares. She weakly smiled and made her way to her boyfriend's room. She could do this. She had to.

_What did I expect? He had a freak'n heart condition. We knew what could happen._

Brooke scolded herself on her way to Lucas. Her inner rant was assuaged as the other rooms along the corridor caught her attention.

A few of the rooms had occupants other than the patients. What surprised Brooke the most was that most of them didn't. She knew it was only a moment in a whole day as she passed by their rooms, but she couldn't shake the sympathetic notion that a lot of the patients in the ICU would die alone. _That isn't going to happen to Lucas. In fact, he's not going to die at all._

Brooke smoothed out her outfit and opened the door. The hardest thing she ever had to do was also the simplest: put one foot in front of the other. She eventually made it to the chair beside his bed and sat down, immediately taking his hand in hers. Right now she didn't need to say anything. Lucas had told her the two times he was in the hospital before that he felt her. She simply kissed his hand and laid her head beside him, giving him her energy to hold on to.

She was going to make him wake up. He would have no choice.

Brooke always got what she wanted.

* * *

Nathan arrived and took a seat as he wearily smiled in between Karen and Peyton. Karen squeezed his hand as he surveyed the space. Brooke wasn't occupying any of it.

Noticing the sudden alarm that spread over Nathan, Peyton squeezed his other hand and smiled assuredly. "It's okay Nate, Lucas is out. Brooke is in there with him."

Nathan sighed and leaned back. Almost robotically he replied. "That's, good. That's good. Is he awake?"

Peyton's smile grew somber. "No, not yet. He needs a heart. Fast."

Nathan nodded in understanding. They all knew what was going to happen now.

It was just a matter of how fast it would all take place.

* * *

Brooke had left Lucas to get some coffee. In the meantime, the others went in to let him know they were there. He probably wouldn't know until he woke up, but it was the support that mattered.

Finally gulping down her third cup, the others came back to the waiting room.

"Why aren't you guys with him? Oh my, what if he wakes up all alone?"

"Brooke," Peyton responded, "the nurses are checking him over. We were kicked out."

This seemed to relax a wired Brooke. "Promise?"

Jake chuckled. "Promise."

Nathan was the last one to leave Lucas' room. As he joined the rest of the group, he noticed a doctor coming their way as he took of his cap. Nathan jogged to meet him.

"Are you guys the family of Haley Scott?"

Everyone nodded with Nathan's verbal affirmation, "Yes."

Brooke slid her hand in Nathan's.

The doctor looked at Nathan. "And you're her husband?"

Nathan nodded as the doctor continued to address him.

"I'm Doctor Lawrence. I operated on your wife. We were able to delay the labor, but not stop it."

Nathan found his voice, "What about the tumor?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment. "It's not good. It's pressing against her spine which will make delivery very tricky, not to mention how much pain she'll be in when she's conscious."

Nathan felt his face wet but didn't recall crying. "So," Nathan asked weakly, "What do we do from here?"

Lawrence sighed empathetically and shifted her weight. "Well, she's in labor now, but her body is in shock. We're going to have to wake her up, but we figured you'd want to be with her during the delivery."

Nathan nodded excitedly, momentarily forgetting the peril both could face. "Yes, of course."

Dr. Lawrence offered a smile. "Right this way."

Brooke gave Nathan a reassuring squeeze as he said good-bye to the rest of the group. They promised to keep him updated on Lucas and to check in with him and Haley in an hour or so. He quickly followed the doctor to the delivery wing.

* * *

Lucas woke up to a very bright world.

"Am I dead?" Lucas wondered aloud.

Someone chuckled. "Oh my gosh, you're awake! You're awake!"

That someone with that much energy, even in a crisis, had to be Brooke.

"So…I guess I'm not dead."

"No, you're very much alive. You're alive Broody!"

"And so are you Cheery," he added, taking in her neatly disheveled appearance.

Brooke finally calmed down long enough to give Lucas a kiss. "You scared me there for a moment."

Lucas tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I hate for you to have to go through that."

Brooke smiled, "As long as you're okay now, that's all that matters."

Lucas motioned for some water while Brooke handed it to him and helped bring it to his mouth. He took a few sips before signaling that he was finished.

"So, what's new?" Lucas wanted to keep things light for as long as he could. He wasn't a fool; he knew he needed a new heart. Things were serious.

Brooke hesitated. She didn't want to be the one to tell him about Haley. If she didn't though, who would?

"Umm, something else happened Luke."

"What," Lucas chuckled, "Did you spill Sprite or water all over yourself?"

When Brooke didn't laugh or looked amused, Lucas began to worry. "Cheery? What's up."

Brooke began to tear up. She knew she had to get it out before she was a mess again. Lucas didn't need a mess when he was lying in a hospital bed.

"It's not my water."

Lucas looked at her, questioningly.

"It's Haley's. Her water broke."

Lucas was confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Brooke sniffled. "It would be, if she was conscious."

Lucas suddenly began to realize the seriousness of the situation. "What happened?"

"The tumor is pressed against her spine. The delivery is going to be…tricky."

Brooke stopped and continued to look at the bed. She couldn't look at him while relaying the events. If she had snuck a peek, she would find tears cascading down her boyfriend's face.

"Basically the tumor decided to act up, causing her to pass out. She doesn't even know her water broke."

Brooke finished and finally mustered the courage to look at Lucas. He was in trance.

"Lucas?"

Lucas delayed response. "Is she going to make it through the delivery?"

Brooke willed herself to keep looking at him. "I don't know. They'll do what they can, Luke. We have to believe she and the baby will be fine."

Luke nodded absentmindedly as he wiped the tears that escaped unattended. "Yeah," Lucas agreed aloof, "She has to be."

* * *

Nathan didn't know if he could take anymore. His brother was in the ICU waiting for a heart. His wife and unborn child were in danger. Losing three people in one day, or either of them, was not an option he chose to entertain.

He approached her bed cautiously. She had yet to be awakened. Even with all the monitors and wires everywhere, she still looked like a goddess. He motioned to the doctors to wake her up as he kissed her forehead and held her hand.

Seconds later she began to stir. "Brooke, could we please just get some food?" she mumbled.

The room chuckled while Nathan smiled and stroked his wife's hair. "Hales?"

Haley opened her eyes completely and waited for them to adjust. When they did, they landed on the pair of eyes she could pick out any where. "Nate?"

"I'm here babe."

Haley looked up, confused. "Did I eat yet, 'cuz I'm still hungry."

Nathan chuckled and gripped her hand, kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Haley attempted to get up. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" she asked as she palmed his face.

Before she got her answer, a pain shot up through her back and to the back of her head. "OW!" she yelled as she grabbed her head. The pain sent her back down with a thud. She was in so much pain that she couldn't see straight.

"Hales?"

"Nate..what's, why…"

The doctors and nurses began to swarm as the monitors went crazy. Orders were given and followed.

"Hales, I love you okay? I'm not leaving you." Nathan was crying now, allowing her to grip his hand in pain.

"I," Haley attempted to speak through the blinding pain. "I love you too."

Dr. Lawrence watched the exchange and was sorrowfully relieved when it was over. They didn't have much time.

"Okay, let's move people." Lawrence ordered. "We don't have much time."

* * *

_**Courtneylovejason**__: Glad I got you going as I evily snicker. I'm so happy to know that I can actually write those scenes somewhat well! Pleased to know you liked the real one as well._

_**Bellasmomma**__: Yeah, the real chapter was better for the characters!_

_**Tutorgal23**__: Thanks hun!_

_**Daymiracle**__: Sorry you had to wait until today for the update! Glad to know you stopped mid-heart attack with ch. 19!_

_**Krizue, Kelsey**__: Sorry for the confusion! Ch. 19 not's real._

_**Naley:**__ Hopefully things will start to turn around for the characters…absolutely love your reviews!_

_**Vampiregurl:**__ Thanks for the continuous reviews! Let's hope this kid makes it!_

_**Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23**__: Luvin all ur reviews! Always!_

_**HJS-NS-23**__: Yes, love ur ramblings! They make my day. And yes, mean people suck!_

_**Ell6ange**__: Glad you're keeping the hope…share some with Nathan!_


	22. TransLife

**TransLife**

Air. The space that surrounds everything but seems to disappear when you need it most. Its presence is life and its absence death; no one ever warns you about in between.

In between, you're on your own.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. Everything else didn't exist; and what did exist was perfect. He lovingly stared timidly at his wife and son. It was a perfect moment and image that he would always carry.

Haley looked at her son and at her husband. She was beyond tired but wanted to hold her son for as long as she could. She wanted to cherish all the time she had left, whether it ended because of the tumor or later because of natural causes. She cooed her new baby even though she felt uncomfortable moving.

Tossing the pain aside, she smiled at her husband. She knew he was afraid to hold their son. Sure, he wanted to and was excited before he was born; it was another thing to actually witness a birth and then hold the tiny being you helped create.

"Babe, you should hold him."

Nathan nervously smiled and ran a hand through Haley's sweat-ridden hair. "No, it's okay. You can hold him a little while longer."

Haley chuckled, "Nate, hold your son. You're not going to break him."

Haley stared at Nathan and suddenly realized that wasn't the only thing her was scared about.

"Oh."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably as he held her hand. "It's just, you know…"

"I know. Don't worry, this won't be the last time I hold him. I promise."

Nathan let a smile slowly creep across his features as he saw a glimpse of her resolve to stay alive. He nodded and reached for the baby, carefully taking him from his mother's arms.

The baby snuggled against his father and let out a satisfied sigh. Haley observed with tears in her eyes. She was never so sure of how much she loved Nathan like in this moment. The love and adoration in his eyes reflected her own.

Haley wiped the tears away and swept the hair that repeatedly fell in her face. "So, babe, what shall we name him?"

"Well, what names did we decide on for a boy?"

Haley thought for a moment as she recalled. "Hmm..Lucas."

"No."

Haley chuckled. "That was quick."

"I love my brother but that name sounds too gross for a first name."

"So…what about a second name?" Haley meekly inquired.

Nathan thought about it and answered, "Okay."

Haley nodded approvingly, "Okay, something Lucas. What about Kaden?"

Nathan was about to reply when Haley cut in. "No, don't like it enough. Hmm… Daniel?"

"He could be teased."

"What?"

"Sounds too much like Danielle. Not a pretty image on the playground."

Haley looked pensive. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, there was Kyle, Matthew, Adrian, T-"

"Aiden!"

Haley looked at her son who had fallen asleep. Nathan smiled triumphantly as the baby slightly raised his right hand in his sleep at the name.

"Okay, Aiden it is."

Nathan placed the baby in the basinet. "Yup, he looks like an Aiden. Aiden Lucas Scott. I think I like it," Nathan responded as he made his way back to Haley, planting a kiss on her forehead. "We make good babies."

Haley laughed. "Yes, we do. But let's just stick with the one first. The aftermath of that C-Section is killing me."

* * *

After Nathan delivered the good news to the family, he made his way to his brother's room; a visit long over due. He entered quietly, not wanting to disrupt his brother's rest. He made it half way through the room when he bumped into the chair.

"You know, some of us are trying to sleep here."

Nathan smirked at his brother as he took a seat beside him. "You weren't even sleeping."

"No, I wasn't it, but that's not the point. You thought I was sleeping but you were making a lot of noise. You're inconsiderate."

The two brothers shared a smile and a few moments of silence.

"So, am I an uncle or what?"

The smile Nathan couldn't contain answered for him. "Yup, as of about an hour ago, you're officially an uncle."

Lucas caught the contagious grin. "How's Hales?"

"She's good. Really tired you know? She's sleeping. I haven't told her about you yet," Nathan guiltily answered. "She just needs to get a little stronger."

Lucas nodded, not wanting to know what the delivery meant for her health just yet. "I completely understand and agree. So, does this 'it' have a name or distinct private parts?"

Nathan looked at his brother like he was crazy and laughed it off. "Yes, the 'it' is a boy. His name is Aiden Lucas Scott."

Lucas' smile grew wider as his eyes watered. "I, uh," Lucas choked, "uh, thanks man."

Nathan squeezed his leg and offered a smile. "No worries. Plus, it was Haley's idea. You sure you guys aren't sleeping together?"

Lucas made a face, "Dude, come one, that's just, gross."

Nathan laughed and sat back in his chair. "So."

"So…"

"How are you?"

Lucas leaned back as well, "Oh you know, still need a transplant and all of that."

Nathan was silent for a moment. "When are you getting a new heart?"

"When one becomes available. There's an operation going on right now in New York. They can fly the organ here, if it's compatible. They're looking into it as we speak, but it'll take some time."

"That's great Luke," Nathan beamed. He noticed that Lucas didn't look as happy as one would be in that situation. "Luke?"

Luke offered a sad smile.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

Luke nodded. "No. I just don't want to get their hopes up yet until it's for sure, you know?"

Nathan looked empathetically, "And you don't want to get your hopes up yet either, right?"

Lucas shook his head in response. "I just want to be sure first, you know? Don't want to give or have false hope."

"False or not," Nathan replied somberly, "sometimes hope is all we have."

* * *

"Ssh.."

"You sush! Your sushing is louder than my walking!"

"Brooke, just-"

"If this room was a foreign country and you were spies, you'd be dead."

"Haley!" Brooke put her hand over her mouth, momentarily forgetting the baby's presence.

Peyton nudged her as they huddled near Haley. "Hey Tutor Mom."

Haley smiled at her friends and held each of their hands. She was beaming. "Did you see my baby?" Haley groggily asked.

The two nodded. "He's beautiful Hales."

"Thanks Peyton."

"What's his name?" asked Brooke. Haley smiled.

"Aiden Lucas Scott."

Peyton and Brooke gave her hand a squeeze.

Brooke was the first to lose composure. "You scared us pretty bad Tutor Mom," she quietly sobbed.

Peyton didn't want to get Haley too worked up, now that all of them were crying. "And you did a number in Brooke's backseat. She won't be using that for---"

"Okay, keep it G rated Sawyer. Baby Scott is a few feet away."

The girls laughed. "Baby Scott." Haley said. "I like it. Not as much as Aiden, but it'll do."

Peyton and Brooke got up when Aiden started to cry a little. They gave him the bottle that was beside him. They returned to Haley and found her head down.

"Hales," Peyton quietly inquired, "What's wrong?"

Haley sniffled and looked up, "It's just, I can't even move to get him. Even if I could, I can't breast feed."

Brooke spoke up, "Oh, the medication."

Haley nodded as the girls hugged her.

"It's okay Hales," Brooke replied. "As soon as you're all better you'll get to breast feed, and then you won't want to."

"Plus it'll make your boobs sag."

Haley smiled. "No it will not!"

"I know," Peyton responded, "But it got you to smile."

Haley returned one and slowly propped herself up a bit. "Okay, so not that I don't appreciate and love you all and all of that, where is my so called best friend? I named my kid after him for Pete's sake!"

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other uncomfortably. Nathan obviously hadn't told her.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Uh, Hales? He's uh, he had a heart attack."

Haley gasped and slowly lied back down. "Is he, is he, please let him-"

"He's fine Hales," Brooke assuaged her. "He's in ICU, and he's doing pretty good for what's expected. He's waiting on the list."

Haley, still in shock, thought for a moment as she collected herself. "But he's okay, he just needs that heart fast right?"

A tear slid down Brooke's face. "Right, he needs the transplant pretty soon."

Peyton looked at Haley and Brooke. "Sorry Hales, we thought you knew."

Hales shook her head hazily. "No, no I didn't know. Does Nathan?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, he's with him now."

Haley sat back up a little again, ignoring the pain. "I would physically harm Nathan if I wasn't unable to move and if I didn't understand why he did it. I don't like it, but I would've done the same thing in his position."

Peyton smiled while Brooke looked bewildered. Haley took note.

"What?"

"You guys don't really fight anymore, do you?"

Haley smiled, "I think we did all our fighting when we were married in high school. Must be out of our system."

Brooke and Peyton chuckled until they saw Haley. They knew that look.

"Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Take me to him."

"Who?" Brooke inquired.

"Lucas. Take me to his room."

"I don't think that's such a good-" Brooke tried to reason.

"No. We said we'd do this together. So, you guys are going to arrange for Aiden and I to share a room with Lucas."

Brooke looked uncertain while Peyton smiled.

"What?"

"You're back."

* * *

_**Courtneylovejason**__: There's your C-Section!_

_**Nale**__y: Glad you enjoy the humor! Yup, all are awake…stay tuned!_

_**Daymiracle:**__ Trying to stay positive!_

_**Ell6ange**__: Thanks for the review!_

_**Vampiregurl, TutorGal23**__: Here's to future happy endings!_


	23. Me, You, and We

**Me, You, and We**

"That's not fair."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas snorted.

"You cheated. You made me go fish when you had it."

Lucas looked at his brother and back at his cards. "You can't prove it."

"Ha! See, I knew it!"

Lucas placed his cards down, adding to the rest of the pile. "Sorry, I was just getting bored."

Nathan chuckled and laid his cards down as well. "That's okay," Nathan said as he sighed. "I was too."

"So, are we gonna talk about the elephant, or just admire its ivory?"

"Seriously, man, you've been married to Hales _way_ too long. _Ivory?_"

"Not the point. So?"

Lucas shifted. "What do you want to know?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

Lucas hesitated. Going for shock value, he belted, "I slept with Haley."

Nathan studied his brother's face, ready to laugh. When there wasn't any indication that he was joking, Nathan stammered.

"Luke, uh? When-"

"It was a memorable night. I'll never forget it. It was amazing."

Lucas suppressed the rising laughter desiring to escape and continued, urged by Nathan's shocked expression.

"But, don't worry. It was a long time ago."

Nathan closed his mouth to open it again, still not entirely convinced but nonetheless intrigued. "When was this?"

Lucas grinned. "6th grade."

Nathan matched Lucas' grin, but not before he threw a couple of cards at him.

"You know, they used to call me the jerk. I think you've taken over that occupation."

"Hey, spend enough time with you and it comes naturally." Lucas laughed. "I had you going there for a minute, didn't I?"

Nathan smirked. "A little. I knew it wasn't when we were married, but still…It was good."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything at all."

"Yes, yes you did," Nathan pressed, "Now tell me."

Lucas put his hands up. "I didn't say anything Nate."

"Sure," Nathan remarked.

"She said that too."

"Okay, that's it."

Nathan was about throw a pillow at Lucas when Brooke, Peyton and a nurse wheeled Haley in.

"Hey, you guys are left alone for an hour and look at you," Haley chuckled.

"Talk about brotherly love," Peyton chimed.

The boys broke apart when Brooke added, "Honey, should I be worried?"

The girls laughed while the boys stood speechless, and very much unnerved.

Once the nurse got Haley all hooked up, she squeezed the nurse's hand and looked at her warmly. "Thanks Carol."

"You're welcome Mrs. Scott," Carol said, returning the smile.

The girls fussed a little over Haley, still not hearing a word from the men. Haley addressed them after Brooke gave her some water.

"What's up boys?"

Lucas still was confused, as was Nathan, but he spoke first.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Haley answered as if it was obvious, "What does it look like?"

"Did the doctor say you can move?" he asked, making his way to Haley as Brooke went to Lucas.

Haley pointed at Nathan, "You are wrong, you know that?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Haley sighed. "Maybe because you forgot to tell me my best friend was in the hospital because he had a heart attack!"

Nathan gulped as he tried to calm her down. "Hales, you shouldn't get upset, the doctor said-"

"I don't care what they said. They're wrong. I really wasn't supposed to make it after the delivery either, but here I am."

The room fell silent. No one really wanted to talk about how close she came to dying. It was a miracle she was ranting before them.

Noticing that she was being way too hard on her husband, she grabbed his hand. "Babe, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault."

Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead, taking a seat on her bed beside her.

"So, Luke, gonna say hi to your bestest friend, or are you going to lie there with your mouth open?"

Lucas closed his both while the four laughed. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?"

Haley smiled. "Yes Luke, I made sure."

After the two friends shared a moment, Brooke jumped in. "Hey Broody, guess what I am?"

"Hot?"

Brooke smiled, "Yes, that too, but no. I'm an aunt!"

"Speaking of which, when do I get to meet my nephew?"

Haley's smile faltered a bit, but she forced her features to relax, explaining to both Nathan and Lucas.

"He's still a premie, but nothing too bad. He just has to stay in the NICU for a while until he's a bit stronger. I still get to feed and hold him sometimes though. I promise, next time you can hold him."

Lucas nodded. "Well, good; can't wait to spoil him and all of that."

"Isn't that our job?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Mom," Lucas replied.

"Hey there hun, glad you're awake."

Lucas smiled warmly while Keith and Karen, accompanied by the rest of the group, hugged and kissed their son and did the same to Haley. Many 'heys' and 'glad you're okays' went around. Eventually all but Nathan and Brooke were ushered out as the nurse informed them that visiting hours were over. Brooke was lying with Lucas, Nathan with Haley.

"So, Broody, now that we're all alone…"

"You are _not _all alone! I'm so not hearing that right now," Haley groaned as she gently snuggled against a chuckling Nathan.

"Hey, there's a divider," Lucas said, kissing Brooke.

"Dude, it's made of cotton, still hearing sounds…" Nathan retorted.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas. "You guys are no fun."

"And you guys are horny. Get a room."

"I had one, but you took it."

"Okay children," Nathan refereed, "to your respective corners."

* * *

A hour later Nathan and Brooke were kicked out. They promised to sneak back in when they could. In the meantime, they went to the NICU to visit Aiden.

"Carol?" Haley caught the nurse as she was leaving.

"Yes Mrs. Scott."

"Call me Haley."

The nurse smiled. "Haley."

"Do you think we could, sleep together?"

The nurse frowned while Lucas looked amused. Quickly clarifying the situation, Haley spoke up.

"Not like that Carol," Haley laughed. "He's my best friend. Could you put our beds together? I'd sleep a little better."

Carol laughed, "Sure Haley, I'll be right back. I'm going to need some help."

"So, you want to sleep with me?"

"Out of the gutter, Scott."

Lucas laughed, "No, really, I'm flattered. I was just telling Nathan how much I enjoy sleeping with you."

Haley looked pensive, smirking, "So that's why he was trying to kill you when we walked, well, when they wheeled me in."

Lucas nodded. The nurse and orderlies put the beds together, lowering the bars that were on Lucas' left and Haley's right.

"Good night Scotts."

The two said goodnight as the lights dimmed. As their adjusted to the darkness, Lucas grabbed his friend's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Haley lay on her back, attempting to get comfortable. Accidentally moving too much, Haley applied a little pressure to Lucas' hand.

"Hales?"

Haley didn't answer for a moment, attempting to find her voice. "Umhmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, tears evident in her voice.

"You don't have to lie," his heart going out to her. "Do you want me to call a nurse?"

Haley shook her head. Lucas could see her response, their eyes well adjusted by then.

The two lied in silence for a bit, Haley attempting to breathe through the pain while Lucas doing his best to be there for her. Due to his limited movement, comforting her was a bit hard to do.

"Has it gotten worse?"

"Huh?" Haley replied.

"The pain, has it gotten worse?" Lucas restated.

"Yes." Haley didn't want to sugar-coat things with Lucas. She didn't want to betray Nathan, and she never would, but she felt a little guilty by sharing a little more with Lucas than she did her husband. Lucas somewhat could relate to her; Nathan couldn't it, and she prayed he never would.

Lucas picked up on her pensive silence. "What is it?"

"I want to tell Nathan, but I don't want him to worry. He has enough to deal with." Haley paused, "He's really in love with Aiden, you know? I think he'll be alright if I-"

"Stop Hales."

Lucas knew what Haley was doing, rationalizing and putting things in order. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. We're both going to make it, grow old together, and have lots of sex with Brooke and Nathan, separately."

Haley chuckled, slowly returning to her somber mood. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't die before me. I couldn't handle it."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Lucas wiped away a tear. "That's a little morbid Hales. Not to mention a bit selfish," Lucas joked.

Haley played with the hand that was entwined with hers. "Yes, but you're stronger than me."

"No, I'm not," Lucas responded. "I'm just a little better at deceiving than you are. I'm naturally broody. People don't question the norm."

Haley carefully scooted next to Lucas, throwing her arm around his waist.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Hales."

"I love Nathan so much," Haley blurted out.

"Way to ruin the moment. Here I have a beautiful woman in my arms and she's talking about her husband. Great."

"Like you aren't thinking of Brooke right now."

Lucas smirked. "So I am," he sighed. "Guess we're hopelessly in love, huh?"

"Yup, but mine's legal."

Lucas laughed and reached for the lamp above him and turned it off. "Hales?"

"Yup?" Haley sleepily replied.

"Don't give up."

"I'm not. As long as I have you, I'm not. I have too much to live for. I could never leave Nathan. Ever. My son's not going to grow up without me either."

Lucas smiled into her hair. "That's the spirit."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You either. We're both going to look back in a year and be grateful. We'll look back on a yacht from the Caribbean, you me Nate and Brooke. Deal?"

"Deal." Lucas hesitated, "You're paying for it, Ms. Basketball Player's Wife."

The two laughed. "Okay, I guess I could be your Sugar Mama."

* * *

_**Daymiracle**__: Thank you! I think we're safe on the namesake, ____. I thought they should be together (NON-romantically), you know, full circle. I'm SO glad (cross your fingers) that the writers of Tree Hill don't make them get involved romantically!_

_**Naley**__: Glad you liked it! I decided to put a little more hope in this one, even though it's a little tainted._

_**xNaley-2158**__: Don't worry about not reviewing…you're doing it now! Thanks…glad the scenes came through! (I like the baby's name too…I want my kid in the future to possibly have Aiden has a first or middle name.)_

_**courtneylovejason**__: Thanks! I promise, Lucas will see his namesake next chapter!_

_**Brucas3**__: A little more health info for you, next chapter!_

_**Ell6ange**__: Glad you see that!_

_**Scott-bruthr-lvr3-23**__: Like the name as well. Thanks for the encouragement!_

_**HJS-NS-23, Krizue**__: Lol. Glad you liked it as a middle name. More medical drama next chapter. No worries about not reviewing before… you rarely don't and when you do, you always make up for it!_


	24. Illus Yourself

_**A/N:**__ The room Lucas and Haley currently share isn't ICU..let's say it's somewhere between regular stays and the ICU (not sure if such a wing exists, but let's go with it, wink)._

**Illus Yourself**

"Hales, he's amazing," Lucas beamed as he held Aiden. "He looks just like you."

"And of course he has the infamous Scott smirk already, at two days old."

Nathan smirked, just as Haley finished her sentence.

Pointing at her husband she confirmed, "See, that's what I'm talking about."

Nathan looked oblivious, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't," Haley laughed, motioning for her husband to give her a kiss.

"Hey," Lucas interrupted, "Kid in the room."

"Don't you mean kids?" Brooke asked, as she walked in holding a take-out bag. She sat down beside Lucas, looking at the bed arrangement. "What happened to your adjoining beds?"

Aiden was now asleep in Lucas' arms. Motioning for Nathan to place him in the basinet, Lucas answered, "That's only during the night. I need my space you know," he joked, looking at Haley, which earned him a glare.

"At least I don't smell," Haley retorted.

"Hey! I don't smell. I simply have a natural fragrance."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to pretend that wasn't your come back. How about a sponge bath?"

Lucas smiled as he sat up, looking at Haley. "See what I mean by privacy?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, yes I do. And this time, I'm going to give it to you. If privacy means you bathe, I'm all for it."

Lucas faked pained while Brooke gave him a kiss. "It's okay Broody, I love your…fragrance."

The four shared a laugh, only to be yet again interrupted by the nurses, shooing the couple left standing out.

* * *

Vitals checked and ten minutes later, the two re-entered.

No sooner than a half hour after their re-entry, Dr. Macy walked in.

"Mr. Scott, Haley, Mr. Scott…Ms. Davis, if I remember correctly?"

Brooke smiled and met his hand. "Yes, but you can call me Brooke."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the interaction. Macy and Brooke weren't flirting, but Brooke's bubbly interaction with the opposite sex still made him jealous once in a while. He never understood why. He knew she loved only him. _Still, who _wouldn't_ want Brooke?_

Dr. Macy cleared his throat. "Um, Haley, I have some news for you," he stated quietly, looking around the room.

Sensing his nervousness and discomfort, Haley replied, "Oh, it's okay Macy. It's kind of hard to practice patient-doctor confidentiality when I'm stuck in a bed in the same room with another." She looked at her husband who gave her hand a re-assuring squeeze, than at Brooke and Lucas. "You can tell all of us; I'm gonna have to tell everyone sooner or later," she smiled. "This way, you'll save me from repeating myself, at least twice."

Dr. Macy smiled and nodded. "Very well then. First of all, congratulations to the both of you. You have a beautiful, healthy son."

Nathan and Haley smiled in response. "Thank you."

Macy's posture and tone turned austere. "So, now would be the time for chemotherapy."

"_Would_ doctor?" Nathan questioned.

Noticing his confusion, Macy continued. "Yes. Unfortunately, Haley's body isn't as strong as we hoped it would be. It's very dangerous to start chemo after a baby is delivered. In fact, we don't recommend chemo until at least two weeks after."

"Isn't that still too soon?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but it's either that," Macy's voice dropped, "Or-"

"I don't stand a chance," Haley cut in.

Everyone stole a glance at Haley, and then looked away. Nathan couldn't find his voice. He hated feeling helpless. Haley was the sick one and she was taking everything in stride.

_What can I do?_

"So," Haley continued, "the only chance I have is to do the chemo, but it might be too late." She paused before asking, "What about the surgery?"

Nathan's head shot up. "Isn't it too dangerous?"

Haley chuckled carelessly, "Honey, I don't think it's as dangerous as me dying."

Nathan looked at his wife and felt his hand drop, harshly pulling away on a somewhat unconscious level. "What's the matter with you?" Nathan burst.

Haley was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You're dying," Nathan stammered, "and you're sitting here, making jokes about it!"

"Honey, I-"

"Save it," he interrupted, "I-I can't be here right now."

As Nathan stormed out, Brooke looked at Lucas as he gave her a light squeeze, motioning that it was okay for her to go over to Haley who was now silently crying, talking through her tears.

"What about the surgery," Haley repeated, her calm voice betraying her appearance. She felt Brooke's hand occupy the space Nathan's left. "I'm a strong enough for that?"

Macy cleared his throat, put down his chart, and looked at Haley in the eyes. "Haley, I'm going to be honest with you." Haley shook his head for him to continue. "The surgery is what I would recommend. We should do it within the next day or so; we have to do it soon. The thing is; you won't be as strong as we'd like for either option, but it would give you the best shot."

Lucas' voice carried, "So, she could die during surgery?"

Macy nodded. "Yes. But it's the only viable option left."

"Wouldn't I be in more pain, if it was that serious?" Haley pleaded.

"You aren't?" Macy asked, interested.

"I am; a little more than usual, but I still feel…okay."

"That's because of the pressure."

Haley frowned while Brooke and Lucas looked confused. Macy explained.

"The tumor is putting pressure on your spine; it's also numbing some of your nerves. You're in a lot more pain that what you're actually experiencing."

Haley nodded and lied back down, never letting go of Brooke's hand.

He stood up and gathered his things and looked back. "I'm so sorry Haley."

* * *

Nathan found himself in the courtyard, once again. Even though it was a heavy foot-traffic area, he felt like it was the most relaxing place to think. The silence of the corridors could drive one crazy.

He knew he was being difficult, but in that moment, he couldn't believe she was making fun of her death. _Her death_.

He breathed out and tried to inhale anything that would make it all go away. He wanted to go back to when she was healthy, and the scariest thing they ever faced was Dante.

He caught himself, realizing that if they weren't where they were today, they wouldn't have Aiden.

Nathan sighed and stretched, leaned back and extended his right arm so that was lying lazily on the backrest of the bench. He slowly, looked over, aware that his arm would be slightly snaked around Haley's shoulders if she were sitting beside him. Tired and heavy, he lifted himself off the bench and headed toward the hospital.

No matter what he felt, it was about Haley. Haley, his wife.

* * *

While Brooke went out to find Nathan, Lucas listened while his best friend attempted silently to cry herself to sleep. All he could see was her back and the way it slightly shook, heaving from time to time.

Haley woke up with a pounding headache, not sure if it was from crying or her illness. Haley was starting to think that maybe sharing a room wasn't the best thing. Lucas would have to witness their arguments and her petty crying. _He has enough to deal with on his own. He doesn't need me to add to it._

Tired of counting how many holes were in each square of the ceiling, Lucas was relieved to see his friend stir, now doing the same.

"So, you're awake now."

Haley couldn't help but smile. "I'm awake now."

Haley looked at Lucas and then back at the ceiling. Sensing his worry, she answered looking away.

"I know it's hard for him too. I just don't know how else to deal with it."

Lucas nodded, but seeing as how she wasn't making eye contact, he answered, "I know. Really, I do. But you have to understand that maybe he thinks you've given up. Maybe he's scared that you've accepted it. He doesn't want to be alone."

"He won't be alone. He'll have Aiden. He'll have-"

"You know it's not the same Hales."

Haley sighed, "I know," she chuckled, "thought I'd give it a try."

"Luke, I'm not going to leave him. Ever. But if we do all the emotionally draining things now, it's like I'm already dead."

Lucas looked at Haley, realization slowly dawning.

"It's like if I act like I don't know what can happen, it'll just be harder. I'm not going to live like I'm already dead. It's worse than dying. I just want to live like there is a tomorrow, like it's normal; like I can take it for granted."

Lucas hesitated. "Hales?"

"Yes," Haley replied, softer than she intended.

"You need to tell all this to Nathan."

She nodded. "I know; and I will. As soon as he comes back."

"Good."

Haley snorted. "You act like I wasn't going to tell him anyways."

Lucas laughed. "I knew you were. You just needed to know that I knew you knew you were going to tell him without me telling you you knew."

It was Haley's turn to laugh. "Okay, either no more medication for you or you need to stop reading the old people."

"Hey, the old people were very wise. I like old people."

"You love them, hmmm…maybe that why you smell like-"

"I do NOT smell!"

Haley laughed, stifling her mouth as she continued. "Sure you don't."

Lucas, now self-conscious, asked sincerely, "Hey, I don't smell. Do I?"

* * *

"Four chai-teas please, thank you." Brooke handed the cashier a $10 and waited for her order. As she leaned against the wall, she spotted Nathan just as the teas were ready.

"Hey, Scott!"

Nathan turned around and offered a smile, advancing toward his friend and carrying the drinks for her.

"Who are all these for?"

Brooke looked at him quizzically, "Who do you think? Room 114 of course."

"Oh," Nathan smirked, "They're for us."

Brooke nodded. "Yes Einstein."

A comfortable yet pregnant silence accompanied their walk. Half-way to the room, both spoke at once.

"Elephant."

The two laughed at their comical outburst. Once the laughter subsided, Nathan motioned for Brooke to go first. She shook her head.

"No, mine's longer, you go first."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Sorry about earlier. I just needed some time to sort things out."

Brooke offered a genuine understanding smile, "It's okay. Haley's fine too, but you should still tell her that." Nathan nodded.

"Okay, now you."

Brooke explained what Macy told them, placing a hand on Nathan's back as he took a misstep.

"You, okay?" Brooke asked as they continued, not giving him time to respond. "I mean, no, you're not okay, so that was a stupid question, but, I mean, are you going to be able to support her?"

Nathan nodded robotically at first, attempting to persuade Brooke and then himself that he could do it.

"Yes," he said. "I'm here for her. Whatever she needs, I'll do. I'll be."

* * *

Nathan and Brooke walked in to a very child-like Lucas, pouting in his bed, and a smirking Haley, reading a magazine and sneaking glances at Lucas every so often.

"Ok, what's going on?"

Haley looked up as Lucas offered the first response to Brooke's inquiry. "She says I smell."

Brooke looked between the two, handing out the teas. "Seriously? This again?"

Nathan joined in, shyly taking the seat beside his wife. "Maybe you do smell."

"Do I Brooke?"

"No baby, you don't. But, you do smell like hospital, but that's because you're in one."

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand. In five years of marriage, that small little gesture told Nathan that she was okay and that they would talk later.

"So bro, you do smell."

Lucas looked at his brother and best friend, a small smile creeping on his lips. "You're just saying that because she's your wife."

Nathan looked at Brooke and back at Haley, staring into her eyes and brushing the hair from her forehead.

"Yes, she is."

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Haley-Bob."

Haley smiled up at her dad. "Okay," she said as he kissed her forehead. "Even though you just really come to see Aiden," she winked.

James winked at his daughter. "You got me. But really, I'll come by before and stay after the surgery."

Haley studied her father's face. She knew it was hard for him; he was trying not to show it.

He kissed her again and smiled as he left, nodding to Nathan who was on his way in.

"Did he just get here?"

"No," Haley answered. "He was with Aiden for awhile and then he came to see me." She accepted his kiss and leaned back. "How was it?"

Nathan took a seat and turned on the television, whose volume was merely on mute. "How do you think it was, watching a bunch of pre-school and kinder-garden kids running around at a jungle gym?" Nathan replied, exhausted.

Haley chuckled. "Tyler's your brother." Haley looked pensive. "Just think, in a couple of years you'll have to do the same with Aiden."

Nathan leaned in and took her hand, smirking. "You mean _we_, don't you?"

Haley leaned in to kiss Nathan, "Yes, I do mean _we_. We both will have to put up with crazy kids running around, having the time of their tiny lives."

Nathan slid on top of the covers next to Haley, her head resting on his chest. Nathan looked around, and aside from the television noise, there wasn't any sound. That's when he just noticed they were alone.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's getting some tests done." She felt him tense up. "No worries. Just routine rounds."

He relaxed and whispered, "So, we have the room all to ourselves?"

Haley looked up at Nathan. "Oh no, so not happening."

Nathan looked playfully confused. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You know very well what you're implying. The answer's no. There's windows, we share a room, and who knows when a nurse or friend or family member will pop up."

Nathan chuckled. "Honey, I didn't mean that. I don't think you can, you know-"

Haley laughed, "Oh, I could. Never underestimate me," playfully responded. Still jokingly but serious, Haley added, "It just may not be wise until a little longer."

Nathan held her close. "It's okay. I can wait. You're worth it."

"I better be. I'm your wife."

Nathan laughed, "And you always will be."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry to end there! Felt like it was a good spot. Promise, NICE chapter ahead. Well, in terms of drama anyways ___

_**Formerflautist**_: Hold on to your vibe!

_**xNaley-2158x, vampiregurl, HJS-NS-23, krizue, brucas3**_ I enjoy the humor too! Man, they need some!

_**Bellasmomm**_**a:** No worries…thanks for the review!

_**Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23**_: Thanks hun!

_**Ell6ange**_: Your optimism keeps me grounded!

_**Daymiracle**_: They better NOT do that to the friendship, lol. Hmm…thanks for the epil. Idea ;).

_**Courtneylovejason, Naley**_: I loved your reviews! Thanks so much! You guys make me know I'm not just writing crap!

_To ALL, thanks!!!!_


	25. PreOp

**Pre-Op**

An hour or so later Haley woke up, her eyes adjusting to their new surroundings as she focused on the ceiling. Seconds later she turned to her right, locating the source of heat that warmed her side. She stared at her husband, smiling and capturing the moment, filing it for later reflection.

"I feel you," Nathan groggily informed.

"That's nice, I feel you too."

Nathan scoffed, "You know that's not what I meant." He yawned, stretching out. "I can feel when you stare."

Haley chuckled, "Now you know how it feels."

"Yeah, but you mind; I don't. I'm just irresistible."

Haley returned to her back. "I need to get some air."

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Nathan panicked.

She mentally kicked herself for worrying him. "No. There's just not enough room in here for me _and_ your ego."

Haley felt Nathan relax as he spooned her, leaving her to fiddle with the buttons on the left side of her bed.

"So, about the elephant," Haley's voice drifted off. She paused before she continued, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

She could feel Nathan nodding. "It's okay Hales, I know what you were doing. I just lost it for a second there. I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry too."

Haley brought his arm tighter around her waist. "You have nothing to be sorry for Nate. You're handling this… all of this, incredibly well. Sometimes I forget that I'm not the only one going through this; other times it's all I can think about."

"And you just want me to know that you're okay."

Haley nodded.

"Are you? Okay?"

She didn't want to lie. She wasn't going to. "No. Yes."

Nathan chuckled as Haley welcomed the escaped tension. "Clarify."

"I'm not okay because I just want to be home with you and Aiden. I don't want to worry about leaving you against my will, or worrying about all this, plus the fact that my best friend needs a heart—a freak'n heart!" Haley softly ranted. "I am okay because I know that I'm not giving up, and neither are all of my family; especially you," she stated, slowly turning to face him and cupping the side of his face. "You, the love of my life."

Nathan's concerned expression held promise of a smile. Before that promise came into fruition, he looked into his wife's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Haley nervously laughed, "Okay, didn't we just go over the whole 'you have nothing to be sorry for' speech?"

Nathan dismissed her reply. "I haven't even acknowledged how much you're worried about Lucas. I guess I just forgot, not that he was sick, but how it would affect you. I got wrapped up in you and Aiden and overlooked what else was bothering you."

Haley smiled, in awe that her husband never failed to read her, no matter when decided to voice it. "I've known him my whole life."

Nathan motioned for her to continue.

"I'm not going to lose him. He's not going to lose me." Haley stopped. Nathan knew she wanted to say a lot more, but would speak when she was ready.

"You know, this is one of the first conversations we've had, dried-eye."

Nathan laughed as he pulled her closer. "That's because you stopped being hormonal."

Haley playfully swatted his arm away, only to find it return less than a second later.

"I wasn't hormonal. I was emotional."

Nathan scoffed, "Same thing."

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Nathan and Haley didn't even stir when the nurses and Brooke brought Lucas back into the room the night before. Nathan was the first to wake up. He decided to visit his son.

Haley felt Nathan leave, the warmth his body provided gone. She sighed lightly, careful not to wake Lucas who was sleeping. Surprisingly Brooke wasn't in the room.

_Today is the big day. Surgery. Life and death. Life _or _death._

"Good morning!" Brooke enthusiastically whispered. "I brought surgery food!"

"Surgery food?"

"Yes, VitaWater, Power Bars, actual meat, not chicken surprise, some salad, fruit, and-"

"Brooke, I can't eat all of that," Haley stopped her friend, looking at the enormous bag of groceries she was holding.

Brooke placed the bag down beside Haley and sat down. "Of course not silly. We're all going to have a mini-picnic. Well, an indoor one anyway," Brooke cheerily replied, not at all deterred by Haley's 'pessimism.'

"You guys are _so_ not whispering," Lucas chimed. "You're lucky you brought food, otherwise you would be waking up to a very mean Lucas Scott."

"And I thought we got rid of Keller."

Haley and Brooke laughed at Haley's reply while Lucas was dumbfounded. "What?"

"You just referred to yourself in the third person Luke," Haley informed. "That's a Chris Keller thing."

"Oh," escaped Lucas' lips. "For the record, no more comparisons to Keller."

The girls laughed, "Sure babe."

* * *

The next few hours went by fast. The whole group had just exited the room, leaving Karen and Keith talking to Haley. Everyone was returning in fewer numbers to wish her good luck.

Karen held her hand while Keith brushed her hair away. "We love you Haley. That's all you need to get through this, okay?" Karen said through tears, causing Haley to brush away a few of her own.

"We'll see you in a few hours Hales." Keith kissed her forehead as they both hugged her, walking away as Bevin, Skills, Mouth, and Rachel entered.

"Wassup Hales."

Haley chuckled at Skills' greeting. "Nothing, just waiting to get better."

"You know," Rachel said, "you're going to be fine."

Bevin nodded. "Yup. You still have a lot of recording to do. I can't wait to brag that my friend is a top star!"

Haley smiled, "I thought I already was."

"You are, but you could get better," Bevin winked. Both girls gave Haley a hug, leaving the boys behind, sensing the three older friends needed a minute.

"Just like old times," Haley reminisced.

"Expect we don't have a basketball," Lucas chimed.

"He speaks!" Haley joked. The boys laughed.

"Hey," Lucas defended, "everyone is here for you, and me, but for you right now. Didn't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, plus we're sharing a room," Haley laughed.

She looked at the two who now had serious faces. "I'll be okay guys, I promise. Mouth, you haven't said a word."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, you can start by saying how absolutely hot I look in this peep-show gown," Haley replied, earning a smile from Mouth.

"Aha, a smile!"

Mouth leaned over and gave Haley a hug. "We'll be waiting for you when you get out."

"And don't tell us we don't have to. We're going to."

Haley smiled warmly as a few tears fell, "Thanks guys. You've been the best I could have from day one."

"And like I told you before," Skills kissed her forehead, "I got your back."

* * *

"I know I haven't been the best father after your mother died, and-"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Stop."

Jimmy looked down at his hands before looking back at his daughter. "Sorry."

Haley reassuringly squeezed his hands, "It's okay. This is hard for both of us. Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"What's that Haley-Bob?"

"No matter what, if anything does or does not happen, you're always going to be in my son's life."

Jimmy was slightly taken aback, unaware that his daughter would think he would desert his grandson. _Then again, I left her._

As if reading is thoughts, Haley added, "It's not because I think you'll split again; I'm asking because I want him to have the huge family like I did. In this world, he'll need it."

Jimmy smiled in understanding and patted his daughter's arm. "Is my time up?"

Haley looked out the window, seeing Peyton, Jake, and Brooke. "I think it is. I have an hour left."

Jimmy nodded and stood up, placing a kiss on Haley's cheek.

"I love you daughter," Jimmy said, choking back a sob.

"I love you dad." Haley hugged her father and let go, watching him walk away after he offered a smile.

Peyton, Brooke, and Jake entered to find a very tired looking Haley, attempting to collect herself after her exchange with her father.

"We can, uh…go if you want," Peyton stammered.

Haley smiled through her tears. "No, it's okay, just getting a tad emotional."

"So, how long do you have to stay here after the surgery?" Jake asked, causing two of the three girls to stare at him.

"I'm not sure, it depends on how it goes. I guess a month, tops, if that."

Jake smiled, confidently, "Good. Then I won't have to wait too long to cut a record with the famous HJ Scott."

"You're going back to music?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"Only if a certain new mom agrees to do it with me."

Haley smiled, grateful that Jake was making this a little easier and giving her something else to look forward to.

"Of course I will," I wouldn't have any other Jake J. with me."

Brooke chuckled, "There's only one Jake J. Tutor Mom."

"I know," Haley grinned. "Hey, I just want to say that I love you guys. I know we didn't meet until later in high school, but you're my family too. Thanks for everything: Jake, when I didn't want to sing anymore and showing me that there are still good guys out there," looking over at a scoffing Lucas, "besides you and Nathan; Peyton, for showing me all cheerleaders aren't airheads and some actually have depth, and all the times you let me rant to you and never judged me; and Brooke, for making me adopt a fashion sense, even though I swear I miss my poncho, and for being the person that always made me get what I want and stood by me when I thought there wasn't anyone else."

By now the girls were crying while Jake was 'being a man.' He chokingly cleared his throat as he noticed that Lucas still had some words to say before Nathan returned.

"I think we should go ladies."

The girls parted from the group hug as Jake took his turn with Haley. "Love ya HJ Scott. Hurry and get better so we can start laying down tracks."

Haley smiled, wiping her forehead and tucking loose strands behind her ears. "I will, now, you three, scoot!"

"Love you Tutor Mom!"

"Love you Haley!"

The girls crushed Haley with one more hug before leaving the room hurriedly.

"Broody," Brooke called, on the way out. "I'll come by in a little bit, okay?" She knew he would need some company while Haley was in surgery.

Lucas nodded, knowing what was coming next.

Haley watched her friends leave, brushing the tears that were drying too slowly for her liking. She stole a glance at Lucas, and then back to her favorite place on the ceiling.

Now she only had to say the three good-byes that would break her heart.

She wasn't ready to break.

* * *

**A/N:** _To all, have a great three day weekend! Left the chapter without a cliffy so to speak; might not update till I return to work, so didn't want to leave you guys hanging too much! Next up, the last good-byes and surgery for Hales!_

_**Always23Forever, Krizue**_: Thanks!

_**Formerflautist**_: I loved your review. Thank you sooo much!

_**Courtneylovejason, Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23, daymiracle**_: See me smile?!

_**Ell6ange:**_ There was Naley without interruptions for ya! I promise, next one won't be interrupted until it possible as to. ;)

_**Naley:**_ Yup, humor is her medicine. Next chapter…little more drama, but hopefully everything will pan out!

_**TutorGal23**_: Surgery, next chapter!


	26. Fight

**Fight**

Haley shifted nervously after her friends left. She hadn't had a headache in a while; at least she hadn't felt one. Macy informed her it was because of pressure or something. Either way, she was grateful. She winced as she fidgeted a little too much. _Now, if only I didn't feel the hole Aiden left._

Lucas watched his friend and noticed her jerk slightly in pain. "Hales?"

Haley smiled in assurance, "I'm fine."

The look on his face informed her he wasn't buying it.

"Okay, okay."

"What's wrong?" _Besides the obvious. Good one Luke._

"Just a little post-birth pain."

"Oh. Anything I can do to help?"

Haley snorted, "Could you get me a new vagina?"

Lucas immediately went from concerned to disturbed. "Hales, ew, that was inappropriate!"

Haley was laughing, clenching her sides. "Hey, you probed."

Once the two settled down, Haley reached for his hand. They weren't close together as they were at night, but close enough for their hands to clasp if positioned right.

"Luke, I have so much I want to say; I just don't know how or where to start."

Lucas gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know what you want to say."

Haley smiled, pushing back the tears that threatened to damp her face. "I know you do, but I don't want to take it for granted. Don't interrupt until I'm finished, okay?"

Lucas nodded. She took in a deep breath, wondering how in the world she would say everything she wanted to.

"You are my best friend. You are my rock. You are the one, besides Nathan, that loves me unconditionally. You were always there for me, stuck up for me, and never treated me like a girl. You always protect me, never judge me; well, unless I need judging, then you're the first in line," Haley sidetracked as Lucas chuckled. "Anyways, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being the best person any one could ask for. Thank you for cleaning up my bruises, eating macaroni and cheese, putting up with my awful cooking, rambling, geekiness, and encouraging me to live my life for me, and to not change. This is what you have given me. In return, I want to give you something."

Haley gulped, attempting to restrain every fiber in her being from impeding her from telling him what she was going to next. She faced the one person in the world that she knew the longest that wasn't blood; although he might as well be.

"Hales," Lucas attempted to lift some of the heaviness that had suddenly appeared. "What are you going to give me?" he joked.

She squeezed his hand. If they weren't in their current situation, Lucas would have hit her with a pillow after tugging his hand back in pain.

"I'm giving you my heart."

Lucas stammered, realization slowly dawning, although his soul was fighting it with all he had. "I think Nathan already has that, and I don't think Brooke-"

"Luke?!" Haley interrupted softly. "If something happens, you're going to take my heart."

Losing the war inside, Lucas repeated, "No, no, no." Tears streaming down, he repeated, "No, you're going to be fine, I'll find a heart, we'll be okay."

Haley nodded. "Yes, I know. If not, you are going to take mine." Haley chuckled through tears, reflecting on Lucas' previous statement about her heart belonging to Nathan.

"Luke, Nathan will always have all of me; my soul. My heart; it's an organ. Something that can work for someone else when it no longer works for me." She smiled with blurred vision. "Who else to have my heart than the one who saved it all those years ago?"

Lucas choked, "We don't even know if it's a match. Why are we even talking about this," Lucas asked in a raised voice, his sorrow turning into anger. "I'm not going to take your heart. It won't even match, you'll see," Lucas added, attempting to calm his anger. He didn't want their last conversation before her surgery to end on a bitter note.

"Luke, how could we not match? You're my best friend; I'm a part of you, you're a part of me. Nathan is my other half; that doesn't mean there's no more room for you."

Lucas stared at his best friend, bewildered. "What are you saying?"

"We're a match," she smiled triumphantly, eagerly latching on to the positives given their circumstance. "I had the test done a month ago." Her voice lowered, "We're a match."

Lucas suddenly felt the tears that hadn't stopped coming for a while. He was suddenly aware. Suddenly aware of what the reality was—what it could be. He sobbed, never letting go of his best friend's hand.

"Haley."

"Lucas."

"I won't take it. No matter what. I won't take it."

Haley sighed confidently. "Yes Luke, you will."

* * *

Lucas never let go of Haley's hand, even when they fell asleep. This is how Nathan found them when he walked in with Aiden. Anyone not knowing Haley's and Lucas' relationship would be jealous; instead, Nathan smiled at the display. He never once doubted Haley's love for him. She was his wife. She was his, and he was hers. You couldn't break that bond if you used Jaws of Life.

Nathan was torn. He wanted to let her sleep, but she only had about twenty minutes until her surgery. She would kill him if he didn't wake her up to see Aiden. In all truth, he needed to wish her luck and tell her that she'd be fine. He wanted to tell her that he would be waiting for her, and that the whole family was pulling for her.

He didn't have to wait long. Aiden started crying softly, but loud enough to cause Haley to wake. Lucas, being the heavy (and exhausted) sleeper that he was, didn't budge.

"My two favorite men in," Haley responded to her son's cry. Just then, Lucas snorted, causing Haley to look over and scoff, "Okay, three favorite men."

Nathan smiled and made his way to the bed, placing Aiden in her arms. Seeing Haley hold their son never got old. _I pray I can have more of these; a lifetime of them._ He as brought out of his short reverie when Haley addressed a sleepy Aiden.

"You know, you are the best and most beautiful baby, ever. You will always be my little man, always." Haley began to cry, desperately clinging on to something that would ensure her survival. Music was the only thing she could offer her son. Through her tears and with Nathan's support, she sang something that came out of her, unrehearsed and completely original. It was short, but sweet, and overwhelmingly genuine.

_You came along_

_And you saved me_

_You'll never really know_

_What you gave me_

_In your eyes lie_

_Such a sweet song_

_In you, my love_

_Will always go on_

Looking down she found her baby asleep. Kissing Aiden goodnight she sobbed, "I love you," and signaled for Nathan to lay the baby in the bassinet.

Nathan joined her moments later; his pride of being a man who didn't cry hung up ever since he found out his wife could be dying. He joined her in the bed and held her as she cried, his own tears glistening in her hair.

"Baby, I-"

"Shhh. It's okay. I know."

"No Nate, I need you to know that I've never loved anyone like I've loved you. It hurts to breathe when you're not there giving me oxygen; I feel the most helpless when you're in pain; no one can hurt me like you can; no one can love me like you do."

She wiped away her tears, determined to finish before breaking again. "In the next ten minutes I'm going to get prepped for, have, and then recover from surgery. The only thing getting me through this ordeal is the promise of you; the promise of seeing your face everyday for the rest of my life; the promise of you loving me is the only thing stopping me from running in the opposite direction from this whole situation."

"Hales," Nathan choked, "You can't give up."

Haley smiled and looked up, facing her husband. "That's the thing; I'm not. Like I promised, I'm going to fight. If something happens, it does. It'll suck, but you and I will know that I tried everything to stay; to win. I don't want to fight Nathan: I'm tired. I just want to give up and let it consume me."

Noticing the fear in Nathan's eyes, she continued, knowing her resolve would give him hope.

"But, I won't. Nothing in life worth getting isn't obtained without a fight. So, Nathan Scott, for Aiden, for you, I will."

Nathan choked a sob while they tightly embraced, both afraid to let go and of the moment and each other.

"Babe, there's so much I want to say, I just-"

Haley gently placed her fingers on his lips. "It's okay Nathan, I know," she chimed, using his early words with a grin. "You'll have all the time to tell me after the surgery."

They heard footsteps down the hall, coming toward their room.

"All I need is you Nathan. You're my every thing."

Nathan smiled and kissed his wife, maneuvering out of bed and bending over. "I love you Haley James Scott."

"And I love you Nathan Scott."

The nurses unhooked her and began to wheel her out.

"Always."

"And forever," Haley replied as they passed the threshold, Nathan kissing and holding her hand as she left.

"And forever," Nathan sighed to himself, staring at the spot his wife occupied moments before.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry so short! I know I promised the surgery, but this seemed an appropriate break. Hope everyone had a great weekend…I did! Until tomorrow…_

**Krizue**: Next is the surgery!

**xNaley-2158x**: Workin on that fairytale!

**Courtneylovejason**: Okay, your review had me on the floor! That was great. Hope it was to your liking!

**HJS-NS-23, ell6ange, TutorGal23, Naley**: Thanks! Surgery next!


	27. Waiting Promises

**Waiting Promises**

Waiting. Four hours of it. Nathan sat alone, away from the group, in his own little world two chairs down. He knew she was going to be okay. Waiting didn't make it easy. Somewhere between knowing and believing there was waiting; waiting allowed too much time for possibilities. Possibilities were endless; time was not.

Nathan slowly looked up when the third emergency of their silent wait was interrupted with paramedics and doctors, scurrying to save another life.

"Male, 26, Caucasian; GSW to the head and abdomen…" The voice trailed off as the medical team burst through the doors, leaving the group to return to their thoughts and prayers.

Nathan looked around, surveying his friends; his family. They were Haley's too, and he knew that. Everyone loved her. Her spirit demanded nothing less. _How could anyone _not_ love Haley?_ It wasn't possible.

* * *

A few feet away Brooke sighed and leaned back. She just returned from checking in with Lucas, giving him updates every hour, as he requested. Shrugging off his need to sleep, he was stubborn and remained awake; he only lasted two hours. The medication, along with his deteriorating state, left him no choice but to submit.

Haley James Scott. Her best friend, besides Peyton of course. She didn't deserve it. Of course, things happened to people who didn't deserve them, and things happened to people who did. Setting that logic aside, Brooke couldn't help but reflect on how her life changed when Haley entered it. No matter how much she tried to hate Haley, she couldn't. She quickly fell in love with the nerd, welcoming her unconditional love and loyalty. Haley James Scott was someone every one needed in their life. Brooke Penelope Davis wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

A few wings down Lucas Eugene Scott lay dreaming. What was peculiar about this particular dream was that it felt real. It was real. His dream was more of a review; a reflection on the life he had with Haley. Everyone he loved was in this dream. He couldn't shake the eerie feeling in his dream's stomach that something dreadful was coming. Suddenly the focus of his dream was everyone except Haley. He saw Nathan and Aiden at many gatherings; but Nathan's smile always seemed empty. It was then that Lucas realized Haley wasn't in his dream anymore. He suddenly felt a pounding in his chest. His heart began to beat faster and faster until he couldn't breathe. He looked at his brother, but all he could offer was a sad smile and walk away. Reaching out to call Nathan back he glimpsed at his forearm. Looking down, his veins weren't in a straight line. The veins in his forearm formed a name. Haley.

* * *

Peyton and Jake hung on to each other. It was all Peyton could do from running out of the hospital. The same hospital her mother died in. The same hospital her first love and her best friend could die in. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The only thing reminding her to do so was Jake's warmth. He was her rock now. He was her everything. She looked over to Nathan, her broken friend. She didn't know what she would do if Jake were in surgery and she was sitting there, helpless. She never intended to find out.

* * *

"Well team, it's been a tricky surgery. Let's get this last mass out and close Mrs. Scott up, shall we?" Dr. Macy suggested.

The other surgeons and nurses nodded, working to close up the woman who meant so much to so many people. She had a waiting room to prove it.

Two hours later the team was done and removing the medicinal supplies from her body. When the last clamp was released the monitors began to sound.

"She's bleeding out. Suction!"

"BP is low Dr."

Macy frantically tried to repair the damage. He looked up, surprised, when the monitor no longer showed life. The tone was steady; so was the line.

* * *

Lucas awoke with a start, his chest pounding, more painfully than it was in his alternate reality.

"Haley," he gasped, looking around the room desperate to find her.

The pain in his chest only got stronger, each beat seemingly accompanied by more excruciating pain. He looked to his left, where Haley once lay, as a tear fell down his cheek.

That's how the nurse found him when she walked by, unconscious and pained, even in his drift from reality.

* * *

Nathan was exhausted. Haley had been in surgery for eight hours. It was only supposed to be for six hours; seven max. His pacing ceased upon noticing a pair of blue covered sneakers. Those sneakers belonged to Dr. Macy. The rest of the group rose behind Nathan, eager to hear the outcome of the surgery.

Macy met pairs of concerned eyes, pleading wordlessly for an outcome to end their suffering. Taking of his cap, he acknowledged the rest of the group but addressed Nathan.

"What took so long?" Nathan blurted out, his first words in eight hours, escaping with a bit more harshness than intended.

Macy nodded in understanding. He'd been in situations like this. It was only natural.

"There were complications." Karen gasped as Keith held on to her. Nathan stared past Macy, wanting to know the whole story and for the ending to be desirable.

"She lost a lot of blood. Her blood pressure was low and she flat-lined."

The room was quiet except for a few escaped sobs. Nathan struggled to listen, as much a he wanted to, needed to, he really didn't want to hear Macy say the words.

"Nathan, I'm sorry, but we lost her for-"

Nathan couldn't hear after the word 'lost.' He decided that hearing all the details wasn't what he wanted after all. He swayed for a moment and heard his name faintly. Still not completely aware of his surroundings, he felt nothing. He knew he had to get away. He couldn't be there, in that room anymore. That hospital was death. It was a building where people waited for death. It was a place it was welcomed. Ignoring the numerous sounds that somehow formed his name, he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to leave. If he didn't, it would be real.

He couldn't handle reality.

Denial was safer.

* * *

Macy walked away, exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. He was about to take one when he got a page. Advancing toward the nurse's station, he leaned over the counter upon arrival, picked up the phone, and returned it. He wanted to be involved with both Scotts. The call was concerning Lucas. He had taken a turn for the worst and needed the transplant a.s.a.p. Although he wasn't a heart surgeon, he promised Haley he would fulfill her wishes. He wasn't going to let her down.

* * *

The rest of the group was left crying and clinging to each other. Upon observance, one would not think that they were elated beyond words. Haley James Scott, their Haley, pulled through surgery. She was going to make it. She was going to be fine.

Skills spoke once every one somewhat settled down. "I think I'm going to find Nathan. I don't think he kno-"

"It's okay son, I'll go," interrupted Keith. "Why don't you guys go visit Lucas and give him the good news? I think Nathan may need some time."

Everyone nodded as Keith bent down and gave Karen a kiss. "I'll join you guys in a little bit okay?"

As Keith walked away, Brooke cleared her throat. "Hey, guys, if you don't mind, could I go in first for two minutes?"

Everyone nodded, knowing that the question was simply a formality. Brooke timidly addressed Karen, "That is, if it's okay with you."

Karen smiled with relief, glad one of her children was going to be alright. "Of course it is. I'm sure he would rather look at you than me," she chuckled. "We'll see you guys in five."

Brooke smiled and headed to Lucas. With the biggest grin she ever wore she made her way to his room. _This will _definitely

* * *

At least coherent enough to know he was in no state to drive, Nathan took the back roads away from the hospital. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to be far away from the place that took his wife. His Haley. After twenty minute of walking, attempting to keep it together, he broke. He cried. He sobbed. His heart ached in a way he didn't think possible. He couldn't believe that his always was forever gone. He knew crying wouldn't make the pain go away. He knew nothing would. But right then, in that moment, he needed to sob. He could go on forever this way; he knew that for sure. The love of his life had hers taken away. _She promised. She _promised.

His sorrow morphed into anger, and then reverted back to sorrow again. He felt lightheaded. He was probably dehydrated from his excessive crying. How could he face everyone? What would he tell their son? At this moment, none of that mattered. This moment was for him. It was for Haley.

He didn't seem to notice that it was raining, nor the footsteps that approached as he lay on his back, searching the skies for answers.

"Nate," came a gruffy, concerned voice.

Nathan didn't answer. He didn't even give the slightest acknowledgement.

"Nate, you needed to stay, to let Macy finish."

Nathan exploded, "Stay for what?! For what Keith?!" Nathan got up shouting, tears flowing like a waterfall, "For Macy to tell me that Haley's dead? That I'll never be the same? That I didn't get to tell her how I felt? That she is my, was my-" Nathan stopped upon seeing Keith's expression. If possible, is anger grew. "WHY are you SMILING?"

Keith stayed smiling, his own eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Because Nate, she's alive." Keith repeated it, assuring Nathan of his statement's validity as Nathan slowly took a few steps back, shaking his head. "Haley's alive Nate."

"But I, Macy said-"

"You didn't let him finish. There were complications, but she made it. She's still unconscious, but she's fine. She's alive Nate."

Nathan stammered and sunk to his knees, almost in a trance hugging himself, repeating, "She's alive. Haley's alive, she didn't die."

Keith knelt beside him.

"She's alive?" Nathan choked.

"Yes son, she's alive."

Nathan choked, letting out the biggest sigh of relief he unwillingly mustered. "She's alive," he sobbed. "My Haley's alive. She kept her promise," he muffled.

Nathan let the sobs shake his body as his father figure held him, his heart relieved to see that his nephew hadn't lost the love of his life. If he had, he wouldn't be Nathan.

* * *

Brooke eventually ran to Lucas' room. As she rounded the corner, she came to halt upon entrance.

He was gone.

His bed was gone. He was gone.

_Something happened. Something happened and I wasn't here._ She felt her body numbly fall to the floor, staring where Lucas' bed would be, willing him to appear before her, alive and well.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I know, evil to keep you guys hanging about Lucas. But I promise, two more chapters of drama and then an epilogue. As a heads up, tomorrow will be my penultimate update. The next and last will be up Monday. I've loved all of you. Keep reviewing!_

**Krizue: **Glad that I have that affect!

**xNaley2158x**: Hope your fears are calmed in the next chapter!

**Ell6ange**: Heck no he couldn't live with her in him! Totally agree!

**HJS-NS-23:** You got your wish buddy!

**Daymiracle**: Huge hint: donor was mentioned in this chapter in passing. Yup, I made up the song. Don't want to get in trouble with lyric stuff, so all the songs in the fic are mine. Thanks!

**Naley, OTHbabe23:** Your updates are so inspiring! Thanks to you, this fic isn't as dark as it could be! (Although, you do need a light to navigate!)


	28. Shoe Laces and Soul Ties

**Shoe Laces and Soul Ties**

"Time of death," Macy sighed as he looked at the clock, "7:08pm." He looked solemnly at the group of doctors and nurses. They all knew what came next. The speech.

It was tragic every time, but somebody had to do it.

* * *

Brooke collected herself after a few moments and ran back to the waiting room, immediately demanding that the nurse at the nurse's station inform her where her boyfriend was.

The group gathered around Brooke, afraid of what her current state meant for Lucas. Just as the confused nurse was about to reply, Dr. Macy appeared.

Karen grabbed on to Keith while Bevin did to Brooke, supporting their loved ones.

"Macy?" Karen peeped out.

Macy looked at the group, empathizing with them and the never ending bad news these people had been wrought with.

"Lucas' heart wasn't as strong after the heart attack, as you all know."

The group nodded absentmindedly.

"He sustained a slow tear around his heart. He coded and we had to get him into surgery to repair the damage. We have repaired the damage, but it won't last long. He's still on the table. There's another alternative."

Brooke exhaled, "What is it?"

"A male about Lucas' age and built was brought in this morning. He has a strong heart; unfortunately he was involved in a shooting that cost him his life."

"So, you're saying…" Karen interrupted.

"I'm saying that I just spoke with the family. He was a donor, and I explained Lucas' situation. They want us to go ahead with the transplant, that's of course if-"

"Yes, yes!" Karen yelled. "Of course it's alright!" She hugged Keith tightly. "Where do we sign?"

* * *

He slowly entered the room. It was cold, like it usually it was. The steady sound of the monitors was the only indication that she was alive. She lay there pale, her chest steadily rising and falling, the most beautiful human he ever laid eyes on, tubes and all. If her life wasn't recently in danger, Nathan would have laughed at how she looked like she was being pulled from the matrix.

About a half hour before, Nathan cried like he never did in his life. He thought he got it all out. He was wrong. He made his way over and took the seat that complimented Haley's bed. He held her hand in his, eager to feel some physical indication that she was alive. His Haley, was alive.

He sniffled at first, attempting to be graceful. The more he looked at Haley and what he could have lost, the more and more he thought he was going to pass out from holding his breath, trying not to cry. The sniffles turned into sighs; the sighs into gasps; the gasps into sobs. Finally, after ten minutes, the sniffles returned.

"You know, the only crying baby allowed in here is my Aiden."

Nathan locked eyes with the most beautiful set he'd ever seen. Not trusting himself to speak, he got up and leaned over her, kissing her lightly all over, careful to linger on the last kiss resting on her lips. He sat back, smiling as if he'd just won the jackpot. To him, he did.

Haley chuckled, "That bad, huh?"

Nathan nodded, a thousand words running through his head, known of them escaping.

Haley focused on breathing; it hurt when she breathed too deeply and her head spun when she didn't breathe enough. She smiled through the pain of post-operation and squeezed her husband's hands.

"So, did they…did they-"

Forgetting his own difficulties, he comforted his wife. "Yea Hales. They got it. All of it."

She didn't respond for a moment. When she finally did, her breathing became ragged, eventually finding itself enthralled in sobs, and then laughter.

Nathan looked on in understanding; alarmed, but in understanding nonetheless.

"I'm going to live," she shouted through tears. "I'm going to embarrass Aiden at his first day of school, I'm going to take tons of pictures at his prom, I'm going to have sex with you for a very, very, long time!"

Nathan laughed through his own tears. "Yes, all of that, so, you're just using me for my body? And they call me shallow."

Haley smiled widely. "Nathan, I love you. I mean, I was _made_ for you. I wouldn't leave you, you know that, right?"

Nathan sighed, "I know, but I thought I lost you. Some things you can't-"

"Nate, I'm alive. If cancer didn't kill us," she countered as Nathan inhaled sharply, tears threatening to spill, "then nothing will."

Nathan nodded, wiping away remnants of rivers.

She patted her bed for him to come lay beside her. This proved greatly difficult because she couldn't scoot over thanks to the surgery; but they managed nonetheless.

"Is Lucas-"

"He made it; new heart and everything."

Haley exhaled and let a small sob of relief escape.

Snuggled close together, Haley smiled. "I'm alive."

Nathan couldn't contain his grin. He kissed her and whispered, "You're alive."

* * *

Brooke sat beside Lucas' bed, very much in a similar situation that Nathan found himself in earlier. With Brooke, it was different. She knew Lucas was going to be okay. That's what she wanted; that's what she was going to get. The surgery was successful. There was a slight chance Lucas could reject the heart, but she didn't see that chance. He had a healthy heart. She was going to keep it that way. Her Broody was going to fine. He was going to be physically, healthily, and attractively, fine. Lucas Eugene Fine Scott. _Now, all you have to do is wake up!_

Brooke sighed, eager to tell Lucas what had happened while he was…unconscious. In true Brooke fashion, her frantic emotional state turned into a calm-hyper composition of excitement and eager anticipation. She stared relentlessly at his chest, wondering how it felt like to have another human's organ in place of your own.

"You could just ask," Lucas groggily stirred, his eyes darting slightly to his right while his head remained fairly still.

Brook straightened up, looked at Lucas with glistening eyes and kissed him.

"Could just ask what?"

Lucas chuckled, then grabbed his chest. "Okay, maybe laughing isn't the best idea."

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm good. And yes, it feels weird having another person's organ in my chest."

After making sure he was alright, she sat back down, making a face at him. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what you were thinking? Or how did I know about the transplant?"

Brooke shifted, "Both."

"I know you. You're very much a curious individual, even in…delicate circumstances. As for the transplant; you're very much aware when something is different in your body. Especially if it's your heart."

Brooke smiled and wiped her mouth softly.

"Hey, I just kissed you."

"Yeah, and you have after-surgery breathe. As much as I love you, your mouth has been closed for a few hours."

"Ah, Cheery. What would I do without you?"

Brooke squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, beaming. "You'll never have to find out."

Lucas returned the gesture, his eyes finally resting on where Haley's bed would be. He then shifted and focused at the clock. It was nine hours after he last saw her.

"Where," he stammered. "Where's Haley?"

Brooke smiled. She was glad that she was doing that a lot now. "She's fine."

"You mean, she's not-"

"Man, what is it with the Scott boys? Tutor Mom can hold her own. She's down the hall. She was sleeping the last time I checked."

Lucas calmed down and thought of his dream. "I had a dream that she died."

Brooke gulped, "Technically, she did."

Lucas' head turned. "But, she pulled through with flying colors," Brooke supplied. "They got all of it."

Lucas lied back down while Brooke put her head on his arm. "So, we're both okay."

Brooke squeezed Lucas and sighed, gratefully, "We all are."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, shorter than before. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until Monday, and sadly, it'll be the last chapter! I love all you guys! Enjoy your weekend!_

**xNaley-2158x**: OMG, you're review was freak'n amazing. I love you. Here's to fairytales!

**Ell6ange, Naley**: Glad that you guys thought it touching! And you got the 'hint'!

**HJS-NS-23, TutorGal23**: Here's to satisfaction!

**OTHbabe23**: You got it!

**Daymiracle**: You had me rollin. I'm always like that on shows. Like, let him finish! Eavesdrop! Etc.! And I'm pretty sure you guessed the donor correctly too!


	29. On The Other Side

**On The Other Side**

"Stop it."

"No, you stop it."

"I mean it! I'm recovering from surgery. You stop it."

"So am I! You stop first."

The two glared sideways at each other, neither willing to give up their ground.

Lucas shifted on his back. "Well, my surgery was bigger, I have a new organ."

Haley snorted. "Well, I just gave birth _and_ had a tumor removed, and, technically died. I win."

"No. I think we're even."

"Fine. But you still need to move."

Acting as though they were five instead of twenty-something, the best friends had been fighting over bed space. Two weeks later they were recovering nicely, each healing in their own time but eager to make a full recovery. They resorted to their nightly ritual of putting their beds together in the absence of their significant others. The doctors seemed to believe that this is one of the primary reasons why they were recovering faster than expected.

Haley eventually decided to let Lucas go over the 'line,' his leg resting over his bed, spilling onto hers. She sighed, ceasing to kick is leg away, and looked up at the ceiling.

"543."

Haley turned to face Lucas. "What?"

"543; the number of holes in that square."

Haley looked incredulously. "You counted _my_ square too?"

Lucas shrugged in defense. "Hey, I was bored. I finished mine. There's only so many times in three weeks that I can count my own square and its surrounding ones. I was just double-checking your work," Lucas smirked.

"Why didn't you apply yourself in math? You could've made yourself more marketable."

Haley struck a nerve. "I am marketable," Lucas retorted. "Very much so."

"I'm not talking about in the bedroom," Haley grimaced at her own comment. "And we're ending this conversation now.

The two laughed as Lucas glanced at the clock. It was eleven at night. "Well Hales, I think we need our beauty sleep."

Haley smirked. "You mean, _you_ need your beauty sleep. I'm always beautiful."

"Nathan's just obligated to tell you that because he's your husband. I, on the other hand, as your best friend, am obliged to tell you the truth. You need your beauty sleep if you're going to be seen with me in public when we get out of here."

"And I thought you got a new heart."

Lucas chuckled. "I love you too Hales."

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning to her favorite pair of blue eyes. She smiled and stretched, her hand touching his cheek before it rested against her cover.

"Good morning, husband."

Nathan smiled as he brushed her hair from her face. "Good morning, wife."

"Have you seen Aiden yet?"

Nathan leaned on the side of her bed. "Yup. Let me tell you, he is an early riser." Nathan smirked at Haley, "I wonder where he got that from."

Haley smiled. "That would be a James trait."

"I know, definitely not a Scott one."

Haley looked to her right to see Lucas gone. "I don't know; Lucas seems to be up."

"That's because he has to. He's on the hospital's regimen."

"Ah, that's right: up and walking with supervision."

Nathan nodded in agreement as he stuffed his face with a coffee crumb donut. Haley glared at him.

"That is SO not fair Nathaniel Scott!"

Nathan smiled with his mouth full, taunting his wife. "What?"

"Don't what me! You know I can't have donuts until they clear me. You are evil!"

Nathan smiled at his ability to rile his wife about the little pleasures in life. He reached for another donut, ready to bite into it but offered it to his wife. She expressed confusion.

"Okay, you're beyond evil."

Nathan finished chewing and made her hold it. "I'm not that evil. I checked with Macy. He said you're all clear for the sugar."

Haley's scowl instantly melted, leaving room to mold a huge grin. Speaking as if she was six, she squealed out, "Really?"

"Really."

Ten seconds later the donut was gone.

* * *

"So, when can we have sex?"

Macy was explaining Lucas' recovery to the pair, going over the do's, don'ts, when's. Brooke asked what the two were obviously thinking; although Lucas would never admit it.

Macy chuckled and cleared his throat. "You guys should be ready to go in about a week and half."

Brooke's grin was enough to express both of their relief. Lucas tried to hide his excitement, his grin forming a smirk.

Macy continued, "But, you do have to take it easy for about two weeks. You're heart still needs to adjust to a little more regular activity."

"I think we can handle that," Brooke beamed, completely satisfied at the prognosis.

* * *

"You are such a good baby, yes you are!" exclaimed Haley as she held a giggling Aiden. It had been a month that all three had been in the hospital. They all were ready to leave.

Peyton and Brooke had picked up clothes for Lucas and Haley, as Nathan refused to leave his wife and kid when it wasn't absolutely necessary. They were to be released today.

In her favorite valor royal purple sweat-pant suit, Haley held her son close as she sat in the rocking chair. She could walk, but tired a little easily. Macy told her it would be about a month before she fully recovered. She was well on her way.

Nathan peered in from the doorway, looking at his wife and child.

"And now we all get to go home! I'm so excited for you to see your home for the first time. Oh, we're going to have so much fun! You're daddy's gonna teach you to play basketball and Uncle Lucas is going to teach you how to love books!" Haley rushed out. "Oh, and you have lots of other people who love you too! Aunt Peyton can teach you about art, Auntie Brooke will make sure you're the best dressed boy that all the girls will want…" Haley paused, "I guess we'll talk about the girl-thing later. Anyways, Uncle Jake can teach you guitar, Uncle Skills can teach you, I don't know, how to be cool with the shorties or something like that." Aiden cooed as Haley laughed and continued. "Mama Karen can teach you how to cook, Uncle Keith can show you how to fix cars, Papa James can tell you all about my mom, and Uncle Mouth can show you how to speak in public and bust out some cheerleading moves. Yup," Haley sighed, "you have a whole village." She smiled and continued to rock her son.

Nathan shifted and made his way to his family, kneeling down in front of them. He looked at Haley. "And what about you? What are you going to teach him?"

Haley smiled, her eyes filled with genuine happiness. "I'm going to teach him how to fight." The two shared a tear-filled smile. "I'm going to teach him how to love."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay guys, next chapter, will be up today (shortly after this). It's the last, last; the epilogue!_

**Courtneylovejason**: No worries. Glad you loved it!

**Krizue**: For you.

**xNaley-2158x**: Again, with the amazing review! Man, I'm at a loss for words. Thanks for all the notes! I'm glad you were relieved and intrigued. And yes, I do wish I could move forward sometimes!

**Ell6ange, HJS-NS-23, TutorGal23**: Thank you so much! I'm thrilled!

**Nale**y: I'm sad it's ending too! I really enjoyed writing this story. Glad you liked the humor!

**Scott-bruthr-luvr3-23**: See? No rejecting of the heart, and a fairy-tale ending! 

**Daymiracle**: Thanks hun! If I do do a sequel, it's because and for people like you!

_If I missed anyone, I love you!_


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Haley strummed her guitar as she sat on the plush sofa, warming up her voice. In less than ten minutes it would be her turn to perform. She was nervous; eight years of being in the business and she still had jitters. Funny thing was, those jitters and the shouts of the crowd eventually thrilled her. It kept her coming back every time.

_And breathing you in_

_Was all that I could do_

She sang softly, wanting to save her voice. She finished just as there was a knock at the door. Not waiting for an answer, the guest entered.

"Just thought I'd check on my favorite girl." Nathan smiled broadly, kissed Haley on the forehead as she beamed up at him, and took a seat beside her. "You nervous?"

"When am I _not?_" She let out a sigh, eager to exhale the nervous vibes and inhale confidence.

"You'll be fine," he chuckled. "You always are."

Haley kissed him, pulling back and looking into his blue eyes. "Where's my other favorite Scott?"

Haley playfully pushed him. "He's sitting with Brooke."

Haley's eyes went wide. "You brought our son to a club? What's wrong with you?! He's three for crying out loud!"

Nathan let out the laughter he was holding. "Oh. You're talking about Aiden. I was referring to Lucas."

Realization struck Haley as she turned a bit red; then she hit Nathan in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Nathan chuckled. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk and nearly giving me a heart attack! You knew who I was talking about!"

"Evidently not honey. By the way, he's with Tyler and Lucas' parents," Nathan offered. "You seriously need a new system. There's three Scotts now; four if you count Tyler; five if you count Keith. It's all getting very confusing."

Haley smiled, her mock-anger dissipated. "Ok, I'll think of something," Haley responded when the door opened.

"Five minutes Mrs. Scott," the PA informed. "Mr. Scott," as he nodded at Nathan.

"Thanks Michael," Haley said, smiling and nodding in confirmation.

"Well, Mrs. Scott, I shall leave you now. You'll be great, as always. See you after your set," Nathan smiled and passionately kissed his wife before exiting."

"Nate?"

"Umhmm?"

"Thanks for making it. I know you had a practice you're missing and will have to make up. It means a lot to me."

Nathan walked back over and squeezed his wife's hands. "Anything for you." He walked back to the door and turned, "Plus, I'm the MVP. I can kind of get away with missing a practice or two," he winked.

Haley scoffed, "Whatever, Hot Shot."

* * *

Three minutes later Haley was on stage, smiling at the crowd. The lights blinded her from most of the audience; she liked it. It put her into a zone. She tilted so that she could see a large gathering of her friends; her family. They were all waving and smiling ridiculously.

She returned the waves and smiles, quickly reflecting on her family as she sang her heart out. This was for them. More importantly, it was for her.

Lucas. Her best friend. He had sold his book and basically made enough money to put his kids through college; granted, when he had some. He was currently married to Brooke and they were expecting their first child. Brooke's fashion line took off; she also served as Haley's stylist.

Peyton became Haley's manager; and everyone else's on the east coast. She and Lucas co-owned a magazine that featured his writing and her drawings, as well as works by other artists. Jake was on the Knicks with Nathan and was doing well; he and Haley even put out an album together. Peyton and Jake were happily engaged.

Skills and Bevin were the epitome of a successful high-profile sports entertainment career-marriage besides the Scotts of course. Bevin and Rachel were the most sought after dance girls in all entertainment arenas. Bevin was also a choreographer. Skills went on to join the Knicks as well, making it very easy for the group to stay together. The two were married with their one and a half-year old son, Antwon.

Believe it or not, Rachel and Mouth made it. Rachel was also Brooke's top model. Mouth was a famed announcer who could be seen at every basketball game in the NBA. It was a little hard on their relationship with all the traveling, but Mouth was winding it down to two games a week. He would later inform Rachel and propose to her after Haley's show; she would accept.

Haley sang her fifth and last song, unable to stop the smile from faltering. She had the life she always wanted. Nathan was one of the best players in the NBA. He spent as much time with her and Aiden as much as possible. They were the joy of his life. Haley went back to music a year after her recovery. She was more popular than ever. More importantly, she had complete control over her music. Business never got in the way of her second love.

The gang had graduated two years before, all with various degrees in law, business, composition, and communications; ironically, one even in sports medicine. Their relationships solidified and helped sustain each other well into adulthood. Some were parents; others were aunts and uncles. Either way, they were family. All of them.

* * *

The roar of the crowd was deafening, causing Haley to revel in the moment for a few moments before returning back stage to her dressing room. She let out a big sigh, and plopped on the couch with a goofy grin. She leaned back and closed her eyes, remembering how she felt in the moment, saving it for the day she would be out of her mind and would consider giving it all up.

"So, three years this girl and I were talking."

Haley's eyes remained closed as she smiled, recognizing the intruder's voice as it neared and rested to her left.

"We said that we would look back in a year, in this case three, and remember where we were. Now, all I can think about it how lucky we are and how far we've come."

Haley opened her eyes and was greeting by her best friend's smirk.

"Hmm… I think I remember the girl saying that this recollection would occur while we were on vacation." Haley looked around the room sarcastically. "Looks like we're in a dressing room: far from heaven."

The two shared a moment and hugged each other tightly, that one gesture speaking more than they could ever say.

A minute later they pulled apart, smiling at the second life they were given and the opportunities that they had received and seized.

Lucas stood up and held out his hand. "So, rock star, I say we go get the family and get a couple of drinks."

Haley took his hand and stood, both of them walking and talking louder as they approached the group.

"Sounds like a plan."

After hugs and comments were exchanged, Haley leaned into Nathan and held his hand, mouthing 'I love you' and kissed him. She then smiled and made eye contact with Lucas.

"So, everyone, Luke and I were thinking that we all deserve a little vacation. What do you guys say?"

The group lit up, well, Brooke did. "Oh, yea! But we have to go like a month or two after the baby is born. I'm pretty sure I'll need one!"

Everyone laughed as they headed out to the cars. Nathan and Haley walked slowly behind, Haley still clinging to Nate.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Nathan smirked. "I haven't even taken you home yet."

Haley playfully brushed him off. "For believing in me and us. I'm here because of you."

Nathan thought about her comment, realizing what she was talking about quickly. "No Hales, that's where you're wrong. You're here because of you; you're the fighter."

She returned the smile, sitting comfortably in the passenger seat as he closed her car door.

After entering the driver's side, Nathan leaned over and spoke softly, "I'm telling you, you have way more strength than you realize. You never give up. That's one of the things that make me love you."

Haley smiled and kissed him just as softly. "And I'm telling you, your strength is mine."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**A/N:**__ Okay…this is so hard! It's over! I'm so sad! I must say that ALL of you are the best group of reviewers I have EVER had! You make my day (sad, I know) constantly and your reviews are the best, funniest, insightful, and encouraging! Each and every one of you I love…thanks for ALL of your support! Muah!_


End file.
